I'm a Good Gangster: Revised
by sayo-chan64
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou, Prince of the Yakuza is brought to the Kurosaki Clinic, where Kurosaki Karin stitches him up. During his stay...he can't help but be drawn to her...and vice versa. What happens when Aizen gets wind of this? Let the Fun Begin!
1. Chap 1: A Bloody Patient

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** However, I _do_, own all the Flips, Twists, Turns, and Crazy Events that occur within this fanfiction. I appreciate the time everyone takes to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) "...Prince of the Yakuza..."

2) Rice porridge

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Kurosaki Karin had been involved with gang members since she was ten because her older brother, Kurosaki Ichigo, was preyed upon for his abnormal hair color. Now twenty-three years old, Ichigo belonged to one of the three most powerful gangs in Tokyo, the Kuchiki Gang, as Kuchiki Rukia's bodyguard and lover. After being hired by her older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya the head of the Kuchiki Gang, Ichigo was forced to move closer into Tokyo, instead of the outskirts in Karakura Town. Kurosaki Yuzu, Karin's twin sister, had a great love for fashion and begged for her father to let her study abroad in Europe; unwilling to let her travel alone, her father Kurosaki Isshin accompanied her, leaving Karin alone in the house. Since Ichigo was in a gang, her father ran a medical clinic, and she didn't mind helping those in need, Karin started taking in and fixing up gang members in town and from some neighboring prefectures. After a while, the clinic coined the name "The Patch-Up Shop" and Yama Drive, the street she lived on, as "The Neutral Zone."_

_

* * *

__A Bloody Patient:_

_Kurosaki Residence:_

Karin was upstairs in her room finishing the last of her Calculus and Physics homework when loud knocks sounded from the backdoor downstairs—the door where injured gang members were to enter. She rolled off her bed and dashed downstairs, guessing the member was in grave danger since they were appearing at such an hour. Upon opening the door, Karin was greeted by a horrific scene: Hisagi Shuuhei, a member of the Yakuza and an acquaintance of Ichigo's, was standing in the pouring rain holding the bloody body of a white haired boy about Karin's age. Noting the situation looked grim for both the boy and Shuuhei, Karin motioned for him to follow her into the clinic; she threw on her lab coat and tended to the boy while Shuuhei took care of his more minor wounds.

_In the Operating Room:_

"He's got at least five bullet wounds…what the hell happened?" Karin demanded.

"We were leaving Hinamori's grave when we heard shooting in the distance. We started running and got away but…then more of Aizen's men came after us. We shot back and killed four; Madarame and Ayasegawa were finishing off the last two when Taichou went down." Shuuhei explained.

"Che, them again; they need to leave Tokyo and terrorize somewhere else. Anyways, wash your hands and ready the IV pouch and some blood; he's lost a lot so he'll be staying here for a while. I'll check you out once I'm…dammit you're bleeding too Hisagi. Just don't move, no doubt you're hit too." Karin rambled.

"No I've got it. I wasn't hit as bad as Taichou was; he's the one who needs help right now. How long is he gonna be staying?" Shuuhei questioned.

"Maybe…well, he'll need to stay at least two weeks to get all the blood back into his body, and three more to recuperate. Once he's cleared to go home, you'll have to keep him out of the line of fire and away from doing anything dangerous…which should pretty much be everything right?" Karin listed.

"Not everything Kuro-chan; he goes to school like you too. He may not like it since he's a genius but, he _does_ go to school. He's a better gangster than most of us." Shuuhei informed.

"A _better_ gangster than most of you guys? Is that possible?" Karin joked.

"Ah, he's…a _good_ gangster." Shuuhei replied.

"Hmm, sounds interesting; wonder what he's like when he's awake." Karin wondered.

"I'll have some of our sta…" Shuuhei began.

"Hisagi…you're going to sit there keeping pressure on that wound until I say you can leave." Karin glowered.

"H…H…Ha…Hai…Kuro-chan," Shuuhei stammered, "I wasn't going anywhere."

She simply scowled at his statement but quickly returned to working on the other gangster. Once finished, she allowed for Shuuhei to sleep in, but when she awoke she found that he had left, leaving a note in his wake.

_A Week & a Half Later:_

Karin entered the gangster's room to check if their progress had improved since their arrival. As she was changing their bandages, the patient's eyes shot open, grabbed Karin's wrist, and pulled it tightly behind her back, alarmed by the sudden touch.

"Where the hell am I?" The gangster demanded.

"The Kurosaki Clinic; I'm Kurosaki Karin, pretty much a nurse to almost every gang member in the area and the younger sister of Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm here to make sure you get back to the way you were _before_ Hisagi brought you here so…if you could let go of my freaking arm." Karin growled as she tore her arm from him.

"Ah…s…sorry, I…" The gangster muttered.

"Don't worry about it; not like you hurt me at all. You've gotta be prepared for things like that when you deal with all kinds of gangsters. It's a reaction all of you guys have when you wake up in a strange place. Hell, I'd do that too except, I wouldn't have kept such a light grip on my enemy." Karin sympathized as she resumed wrapping his bandages.

"How long have I been here?" The gangster asked.

"About a week and a half; you can't go anywhere for a while though. Hisagi brought you here after some Arrancar came after you guys…at the cemetery." Karin answered.

"Has anyone from the gang been…?" The gangster began.

"Oi Kuro-chan, I'm feeling…you've got the _Yakuza no Ouji(_1-Prince of the Yakuza) here?" A voice shouted in alarm.

"Yes, is there a problem Zenshi-san? I can make your life even worse than _Aizen_ and his _Army_ could if I try hard enough." Karin grinned madly.

"N…N…N…No, no problems here; it's the _Neutral Zone_ for a reason right? I just came to say that I feel better so I'll be going." Zenshi-san announced.

"Wait a minute; let me see that arm of yours before you go. Hmm…I'll be calling Mimi-chan to tell her you're not allowed to be under heavy fire until four weeks from now." Karin instructed.

"Hai~, can't I…" Zenshi-san started.

"I said not until four weeks from now. You can go earlier if you want…if you want to die early that is. Your son wouldn't appreciate his father dying at this early of an age…I should know, Okaa-san isn't here anymore." Karin interrupted.

"Ah~, sorry; anyways, I'll be leaving." Zenshi-san stated before exiting.

"Good, so that leaves…just you and…two other members on this list. You'll be here for a while so…try to get acquainted with the room if you can." Karin joked.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just go now. Where's my gun…and shirt…and other belongings?" The gangster asked.

"All your stuff is in my brother's room. And it'll stay there until you _can_ leave. You're stuck here so get used to it. Oh, and don't even _think_ about moving, you'll just end up in a bloody mess after the first few steps." Karin spat.

"Well sorry to be rude but, I _shall_ be leaving now." The gangster snarled.

"No you won't…ano…_Taichou_ as Hisagi said." Karin retorted.

"As that other gangster said, I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou, _Yakuza no Ouji_." Toushirou introduced.

"Well Toushirou, I've got stuff to do, so stay put or I'll put you to sleep." Karin informed before leaving the room.

"S…S…She called me by my _first_ name? She doesn't even know me that well; I had to _tell_ her what my name was. Damn, I've really," Toushirou thought, "gotta get out of here. And fast…where the hell's my cell phone?"

_Overview:_

After Karin had left the room, she changed into a fresh outfit and walked into the supplies room. She noted that the clinic was running low, meaning she would have to ask her brother's friend for some more supplies from the hospital. She sighed and entered the kitchen, hoping she could find something to eat, but found nothing and decided it was best to go to the store and stock up on food—she was going to have a gangster eating and sleeping in her house after all.

_In a Grocery Store:_

"Hmm, well since I'm here I'll grab some gauze, alcohol, bandages, tweezers, and a bunch of other stuff. Not to mention we need food…wish Hisagi or Chad were here to help me with all this stuff." Karin thought.

"Ah Karin-chan, what are you doing here?" A voice asked.

"Eh, oh Orihime-nee; I've got some _patients_ at the clinic that'll be there for a while. I need to stock up on supplies and food before we run out. Can you ask Ishida if he can send some more supplies over…_please_?" Karin explained.

"Sure, it'll have to wait a bit though; he's over in Okinawa helping some other doctor for the week. But don't worry; I'll see if I can get them to you before the week is over." She smiled.

"Thanks Orihime-nee, I'll need lots of it too. He was…ano…hit five times in his torso so he's in pretty bad condition. Another guy was stabbed and another clubbed so they're not as bad as he is." Karin added.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible. I hope they get better soon." Orihime gasped.

"Yea, the other two have been in the clinic before so they know they'll just have to stay there and wait it out. The new guy though…he's a different problem. Anyways, what're you doing here?" Karin mentioned.

"I'm going to make cupcakes for all the children at the hospital. This one little girl seemed so sad since she can't walk. She was hit by a car and her legs were broken, a little boy was crying yesterday because his brother tried committing suicide, and three little kids were sad because their father is in a coma. It was making me so sad that I wanted to do something to cheer them all up. So I'm going to be making _lots_ of cupcakes for everyone. I just have to get a list of all the children in the hospital and any children of the other patients. I don't wanna see to see them crying anymore; it's too depressing." Orihime explained.

"Oh, that's nice. Are you making all of one kind or…dammit, I've been out here too long. If I know _anything_ about his type of patient, he'll try leaving while I'm gone. Sorry Orihime-nee, I've gotta go finish shopping or else the clinic won't be in one piece when I get back." Karin ranted.

"Uwah, I'm sorry Karin-chan; I have to be going too. Hope your patients are good for you!" Orihime called as she walked off.

"Just wish Chad was…hey Chad!" Karin hollered.

"Hmm, oh Karin, did you need something?" Chad inquired.

"Yea, would you mind helping me lug some of my groceries back home?" She answered.

"No problem." He replied.

The two went about the store, gathering all the items Karin needed and then returned to the clinic, finding it still in one piece—more or less.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Thanks Chad, I'll take them into the house. Just didn't want to carry them all the way here. Thanks for the help." Karin smiled.

"No problem." Chad stated before walking off.

"Well, let's see if the new guy left his bed." Karin thought.

She kicked open the front door and sighed at the state of her house: there was a trail of blood leading from the clinic to the staircase, bloody footprints on overturned and fallen items, and handprints smeared across the walls, floor, and doors indicating Toushirou had left his bed. Instead of chasing after him, she proceeded into the kitchen and unloaded the food into the proper cabinets and fridge. As she was about to stock up the clinic supply closet, she heard a loud thump, most likely Toushirou falling onto the floor. She climbed the stairs and into Ichigo's room, and found Toushirou lying helplessly on the floor, blood pooling around him—quite a sight to see.

_Ichigo's Room:_

"I thought I told you _not_ to move." Karin scoffed.

"I have to get back home and let everyone know I'm alive. You wouldn't under…" Toushirou started.

"I deal with gangsters _every day_. I _think_ I know how you guys feel. Besides, Hisagi, Madarame, and Ayasegawa all know you're here. I'll just call Rangiku-san to tell her that you won't stay in bed. She called earlier to ask how you were doing, but unfortunately you'll have to stay longer since you won't sit still. Oh well…guess I can understand that, you guys hate enclosed spaces and staying in one area for too long." Karin cut across.

"Great, Matsumoto already called. She's gonna be pissed that I was moving even _after_ this girl told me not to move. How the hell did she get her number anyways?" Toushirou thought.

_Phone Call:_

"Yo Rangiku-san, Toushirou here doesn't seem to like staying in bed. He's lying on the floor in a bloody mess since he wanted to go home _early_ and make sure you guys knew he was alive." Karin informed.

"What, but Taichou _has_ to stay put! He won't get _any_ better if he moves around too much! Tell him we'll be fine without him; we're all strong over here! Hmph, tell him if he doesn't stay put I'll go over there and _make_ him stay!" She hollered into the receiver.

"Oh great, now Matsumoto's pissed. This freaking girl's butting into my affairs. Che, I need to get out of here." Toushirou thought.

"All right then, see ya' Rangiku-san. I've gotta go." Karin dismissed.

"Okay then Karin-chan; tell Taichou to be good!" She chimed before hanging up.

_Ichigo's Room:_

"There, you happy now? Everyone knows you're alive and can deal just fine without you. Sheesh, have some faith in your friends will ya'. You can't be a _Prince_ if you have no faith in your soldiers can you? Anyways, let's get you up off the floor." Karin ranted.

He sighed and tried to avoid her piercing gaze, one scarier than his own, which he didn't think was possible. He knew he would be staying in the house for a while and decided it would be in his best interest to at least be polite. He found that he wasn't exactly _bothered_ by staying there either: the Yakuza was fine, hopefully his condition would improve soon, and he would take his time getting to know his personal nurse. Karin lifted him from the floor and helped him over to her brother's bed; sitting him down on it so she could clean and rewrap his now open wounds. She dashed downstairs and swiftly returned with a large shopping bag of medical supplies. She carefully undid his wrappings, cleaned the blood, and rewrapped him. He was stunned at her carefulness despite her fiery attitude and piercing gaze from earlier.

"Great, now that you're bandaged up I can…what're you staring at?" Karin asked.

"Nothing, I was thinking." Toushirou replied.

"Whatever. I went shopping for some food since you'll be staying here longer than the other two so I can make you something if you're hungry. You haven't eaten in nearly…two days; I took you off the intravenous food already." Karin informed.

"Ah, I am so…shit, I…" Toushirou stuttered.

"For the _third_ time: Don't move! Sheesh, just lie there like a good freaking gangster; I'll be back in a bit." Karin scoffed.

She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen looking for something soft to make him. She checked around, fumbling through the groceries she had just bought and settled for some sweetened O-kayu(2-Rice porridge). While the rice boiled, she checked on her other two patients to find them throwing random objects at one another—they were from different gangs—startling and angering her.

_Patients' Room:_

"What the hell is going on in here?" Karin yelled.

"Ano…K…Kuro-chan…we…we ano…ano…" One member stammered.

"We were…practicing our throws. Right, practicing our throwing techniques," The other member lied, "right Takahashi?"

"Y…Y…Yea, we were…" Takahashi began.

"If I find _either_ of you starting a war in here…you'll find yourself with more damage than you had when you got here! I'm making some O-kayu for the other patient, do you guys want anything?" Karin seethed.

"H…Hai, can I have some Tamagoyaki and rice?" The other member asked.

"Sure, what about you Takahashi, you want anything?" Karin repeated.

"Hmm, I'll just take some Gyudon. Thanks Kuro-chan." Takahashi stated.

"No problem and I don't want _either_ of you starting a _food-fight_ in here when you get your food." Karin joked.

_Overview:_

She set to work making the three gangster's dishes, hoping they would be satisfied for the night. After an hour, she had finished making all three dishes; she handed Takahashi and the other their plates then headed upstairs to give Toushirou his.

_Ichigo's Room:_

"Hmm, she's pretty violent for a nurse isn't she? Whatever, not like it matters much. Hope she can cook…well, at least something edible, not like Matsumoto. _Anything_ but Matsumoto's cooking is fine with me. Although, I wonder how she acts when she's _not_ taking care of anyone. The house must be empty since her brother obviously doesn't live here anymore. I wonder how she lives like this; day in day out, completely alone in this big place." Toushirou thought.

"Oi, I'm back; sorry I took so long. I had to make food for the other two downstairs. Tell me if my cooking sucks because I'm second best in my family." Karin announced as she walked in.

He nodded, grabbed the spoon and attempted to feed himself, but unfortunately his body did not have the strength to do so. Not wanting to appear weak, he pushed the bowl away claiming he was no longer hungry.

"I don't want it; not hungry anymore." He stated.

"You're a bad liar Toushirou. Here, I'll feed you." Karin offered as she grabbed the spoon.

"N…No, I…" He started.

"Your stomach just growled, and you're gonna tell me you're _not_ hungry?" Karin questioned.

"Whatever." He muttered.

He protested a few times more, hoping she would give up, but her stubbornness got the best of her; he finally caved in and let her feed him. A faint blush spread across his cheeks—he was mortified by his weakness—but played it off as an effect of being hot. As she fed him he stared at her, analyzing every bit of her face and mannerisms, hoping he would find what made her so interesting, but failed to do so.

"Hmm, wonder if all gangsters look this cute when they're being fed? He's probably embarrassed that I'm fe…did I," Karin thought, "just say he was _Cute_?"

She finished feeding him, happy that she would get a break, and headed to the door.

"Oi, I didn't _hate_ it; it was good for a _second-best_ cook." Toushirou commented as she reached the door.

"Heh thanks, now I know why Hisagi called you a _good gangster_." Karin smiled.

"And what reason would that be?" He asked.

"You're honest, and…if I'm right, pretty fair. Anyways, _don't_ move or else you'll find yourself in _worse_ pain than when you got here. Those guys and most other gangsters can vouch for me." Karin revealed.

"Threatening patients is rude." He muttered.

"Not patients who are _off the books_." Karin clarified.

"Wow, she goes pretty far for us gangsters if she's keeping us off the books. Even large hospitals keep records of us; even if they know we're gangsters." Toushirou marveled.

He yawned and tried to sleep, but found it too hard with the massive pains coming from his ribs, shoulder, and arms. Just as he was about to get up, Karin walked back into the room with a glass of water and some pills.

"Here, I forgot to bring them up earlier when I fed you. These numb the pain for a while so you'll be able to sleep. See ya' tomorrow Toushirou." Karin explained.

"Who said I'm going to sleep?" Toushirou mused.

"The pills did; now go to sleep…unless you want me calling Rangiku-san again." Karin grinned.

"I didn't object to taking them, I just wanted to know why you said I'd be going to sleep." Toushirou grumbled.

"Yea, well see ya' Toushirou." Karin dismissed before heading downstairs.

"I just _know_ my stay here will be pretty eventful." Toushirou sighed.

"Hmm, I hope he doesn't cause too much of a commotion. Good thing those two are leaving _tomorrow_ so I'll only have to deal with him for the next week and a half. Well, it'll be Golden Week soon so I'll have lots of time to help him back to his old state." Karin thought as she checked the hall calendar.

_Overview:_

She headed downstairs to clean up the kitchen and grab some food for herself now that she had taken care of the patients' needs. She sat down to watch television—mainly the news—and was startled when the latest events played onscreen: another gang fight had broken out on the west side of Tokyo, involving mainly gangsters who were under her care. Upstairs, Toushirou jolted from his sleep after hearing the loud gunshots of the television. Unaware that it was simply the latest news, he hopped off the bed and tried his best to get to the staircase. Unfortunately his body could not take the strain of walking yet and let him plummet down the stairs, landing in a mess of bandages and blood on the floor yet again.

_Downstairs:_

"Forget it just being Toushirou; I'll have at least seven more patients. Ugh, I have _such_ a busy job. I should just go to college to become a doctor instead of a soccer player or sports marketer. Oh well I'll just…Toushirou!" Karin rambled.

"Kuro-chan, Kuro-chan are you…okay?" Takahashi shouted as he entered the room.

"Yea I'm fine Takahashi; it was just the TV and Toushirou. I'm not full of holes or bruised anywhere. You can go back to sleep or…whatever you were doing." Karin answered.

"Hmph, don't give Kuro-chan _any_ trouble once we leave, you got that _Yakuza no Ouji_?" Takahashi growled.

"It's fine, I've already warned him about what happens to patients who _don't_ listen." Karin laughed.

"Okay then, Goodnight Kuro-chan." Takahashi dismissed.

"Now that that's over, what are you doing up? I thought I told you, for the _fourth_ time, _not_ to move?" Karin sighed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm not dead yet. I heard shooting so I came downstairs, guess it was the T.V. though." Toushirou mumbled.

"If you're so _eager_ to leave Ichi-nii's room then just sit there on the couch. I can't have you moving around so much anymore. Great, I have to rewrap you for the _third_ time. You're more dangerous than any other gangster I've dealt with, and I know a _lot_." Karin ranted.

She sighed and helped him up yet again and sat him on the couch. He was about to apologize for the trouble when the doorbell covered his raspy voice.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Karin:_ "Oi Toushirou, quit moving around so much. I'm tired of cleaning your blood up all the time. I should invest in sanitizer and bleach because you bleed all over my house."

_Toushirou:_ "What do you expect me to do? Someone like me can't sit still."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Most people in your condition don't even want to _think_, let alone _move_."

_Toushirou:_ "There's the flaw in your statement. You said _most_ people; I'm the few that _want_ to move."

_Karin:_ "Well, if you don't stop moving, I can immobilize you for a while."

_Toushirou:_ "How do you intend to do that?"

_Karin:_ "Like this."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Wow, pressure point _and_ syringe of morphine, nice one."

_Karin:_ "Well, he should learn that cleaning up blood isn't the easiest thing to do."

_Sayo-chan:_ "True, well at least he won't be moving for a while. Anyways, Thanks for tuning in to: _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):**

1 "…Prince of the Yakuza…"

2 Rice porridge

As usual, I thanks _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review the new version of _I'm a Good Gangster_. I know this is a shocker, but I was disatisfied with the previous one. Do forgive me...if you can. *Vigorously Bows in Apology*

~sayo-chan64


	2. Chap 2: Grilling the Guest

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** However, I _do_, own all the Flips, Twists, Turns, and Crazy Events that occur within this fanfiction. I appreciate the time everyone takes to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) "...Prince of the Yakuza..."

2) "White Miso..." (soybean paste & tofu soup)

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_If you're so eager to leave Ichi-nii's room then just sit there on the couch. I can't have you moving around so much anymore. Great, I have to rewrap you for the third time. You're more dangerous than any other gangster I've dealt with, and I know a lot." Karin ranted._

_She sighed and helped him up yet again and sat him on the couch. He was about to apologize for the trouble when the doorbell covered his raspy voice._

**LINE**

_Grilling the Guest:_

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Wonder who that is." Karin stated.

"It might be smart to _answer_ the door if you're so curious." Toushirou sighed.

"I know that, che…I'm not an idiot." Karin scoffed as she walked to the door.

"Who is it? And why the hell are you here at this hour?" Karin demanded.

"Oi Karin open up it's me! Your own brother can't even come back into the house? Gotta check if you're still alive and make sure you're not passing out from exhaustion." Ichigo hollered.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, what're you guys doing here so late?" Karin asked after opening the door.

"Well we obviously came to check on you. Can't have you passing out from exhaustion; I heard from Hisagi that…" Ichigo started.

"Ichigo, what's wrong; you stopped all of a sudden?" Rukia questioned.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Ichigo growled.

"Relax Ichi-nii; he's the guy Hisagi probably told you about. He was shot and Hisagi brought him here. He'll be staying here for a little while…as long as he doesn't _move_." Karin explained.

"You better not be causing Karin any trouble…whoever you are." Ichigo seethed.

"I am…" Toushirou started.

"Oh Hitsugaya-san, it is good to see you once again. I am sorry you're injured; Karin-chan's a great nurse though. You'll be out of here in no time." Rukia smiled.

"Oi Rukia you know him?" Ichigo inquired.

"Ah he's…" Rukia began.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou, _Yakuza no Ouji(_1-Prince of the Yakuza), and yes, I've been causing your sister trouble. I've been trying to move about the house and find my things so I can leave. You can try killing me while I'm in this state, but I doubt your sister is in the mood to clean up more blood." Toushirou introduced.

"Got that right; I've cleaned up your blood _four_ freaking times today. Not to mention rewrapped your bandages the same amount of time." Karin muttered.

"Hmph, since you've been causing Karin all sorts of trouble…I guess I'll be staying the night here to make sure this problem gets _solved_." Ichigo announced.

"Oi Ichigo, do you think Nii-sama will allow you to do that?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, I just need to call him and tell him I'm staying because I'm worried about Karin." He replied.

"I can take care of myself Ichi-nii. If you don't remember, I take care of _gangsters_ from almost _all_ gangs in the area and prefectures around here. Since Toushirou's already screwed up beyond normal, I doubt he can do any damage." Karin spat.

"You'd be surprised at what we can do even when we're brought to our _knees_. We're trained to fight under _many_ different circumstances and situations; never underestimate a gangster just because you know them." Toushirou snarled.

"Although I don't know him, I agree with him Karin. Anyone _else_ you got in the clinic?" Ichigo snapped.

"Yea, two other people who are leaving tomorrow; you worry too much. Oh dammit, I forgot to call Yoruichi-Sensei and Soi Fon-Sensei to tell them I'm not coming tonight!" Karin exclaimed as she ran to her room.

"Um…what was that?" Rukia questioned.

"Karin takes four different styles of martial arts. Not to mention she's also into Kendo, archery, and Captain of the girls' soccer team. Wonder when she finds time to do her homework and help _normal_ patients?" Ichigo answered.

"Wow, I thought she was just some girl who took us gangsters in because she was lonely. Damn, she's got a busy schedule and I'm causing her _more_ stress. That's the _last_ thing I want to do and the last thing she needs. I guess I'll have to apologize later for it." Toushirou calculated.

"Oh right, I've still gotta call Byakuya." Ichigo mentioned.

_Phone Call:_

"Yo Byakuya, I'm staying at my house tonight 'cause some kid Toushirou got shot and Karin's taking care of him. I don't want him to do anything so I'll be staying here to watch them. You want me to send Rukia back or can she stay here?" Ichigo listed.

"No, that is fine. Tell your sister I send my regards; I still have her sword in my office—the black one—so I shall send it over tomorrow. Rukia may stay if there is enough room; otherwise she is to return to the mansion for the night. I trust _nothing_ will happen while she is staying over there." Byakuya droned.

"Yea Yea, I'll watch out for her. Thanks Byakuya, and I'll tell Karin you still have her sword. See ya' tomorrow." Ichigo dismissed.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"What did Nii-sama say?" Rukia asked.

"You can stay as long as there's room. You can sleep in Karin's room if you want." Ichigo replied.

"No, I'm sleeping in your closet." Rukia stated.

"Like hell you are! You scare the hell outta me in the morning when I open the doors to look for my clothes!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh well, I claim the closet!" She called as she ran to his room.

"No you don't! Get back here Kuchiki Rukia!" He yelled as he followed suit.

"I wonder if they're always like that. And why the hell would she sleep in his _closet_?" Toushirou wondered.

"She likes small spaces and feels safer in Ichi-nii's room. And yes, you said that out loud. Guess I better…" Karin started.

There was a small rap at the door, cutting Karin's statement in half.

"Great, _now_ who is it?" Karin drawled.

"It's Renji and Tatsuki!" A voice responded.

"Renji, Tatsu-nee, why are _you_ guys here too?" Karin quizzed.

"We just coming back from a wrestling match and saw Ichigo and Kuchiki get off the train. We were gonna ask them what they were doing but, then they came here so we decided to come too." Tatsuki explained.

"Sweet, how was the match?" Karin asked.

"It was great; Renji owes me a trip to the museum tomorrow though. Heh, don't even _try_ to compete with my fortune-telling skills." Tatsuki boasted.

"You cheated! You somehow _knew_ he was gonna win! I know it for a fact!" Renji protested.

"Of _course_ she did Renji, anyways get inside. I don't wanna be standing out here all night." Karin urged.

The trio filed inside, settling in the living room to chat about the match.

_Living Room:_

"Eh, Hitsugaya-Taichou; what are you doing here?" Renji asked.

"He's _obviously_ hurt you idiot. Even a _dog_ could've told you that." Tatsuki stated.

"Ah, I was shot and Hisagi brought me here." Toushirou added.

"Yea and you'll leave _faster_ if you stay put. Anyways, are you guys hungry…I didn't really get to eat dinner so I can make some if you want." Karin offered.

"Yea, I'm hungry; what've you got?" Renji beamed.

"Who knows, whatever I bought earlier today. And don't shout; Takahashi and Nobu-san are sleeping." Karin hissed.

"Oh…sorry," Renji muttered, "I didn't know."

"Where's Ichigo and Kuchiki?" Tatsuki questioned as she looked around the first floor.

"Fighting over whether or not Rukia-nee's gonna sleep in his closet. Don't worry about them; I'm sure Rukia-nee will win." Karin answered as she headed off towards the kitchen.

"You got that right Karin-chan; I'll be sleeping in Ichigo's closet." Rukia smirked as she appeared before the group.

"Damn midget…" Ichigo grumbled as he appeared next to her.

"Anyways, I've got…" Karin began.

"Ha, got your ass kicked by Rukia huh? Haha, you're so weak Ichigo!" Renji bellowed.

"Renji, Karin already said people were sleeping!" Tatsuki shouted as she punched him.

"What the hell was that Renji? _Who_ got their ass kicked by a girl!" Ichigo roared.

"Ichigo…shut up!" Rukia yelled as she kicked him.

"Ugh, it's _never_ quiet in this house is it?" Karin sighed as she entered the kitchen.

"Oi, all of you shut up. Didn't she say there were other patients _sleeping_?" Toushirou reprimanded.

"Shut up Toushirou, not like you govern this house. _You're_ only a _guest_!" Ichigo snapped.

"Childish, utterly childish bunch of people; they're all in their early twenties yet they act like this. Even that girl doesn't act like them, although, it's easy to see why she _wouldn't_ act like them." Toushirou thought.

_In the Kitchen:_

"They better not wake up Takahashi and Nobu-san. If they do, I'll kill both of them." Karin muttered.

"I'd like to see you do that. I doubt you could." A voice commented.

"Really now, heh, I'll show you then." Karin smirked.

_Living Room:_

"Yea, _who's_ weaker now? Huh Renji, _who's_ weaker?" Ichigo taunted.

"Like hell I'm weaker; Oi Tatsu…!" Renji started.

"Che, I'm on Ichigo's side this time! You wouldn't shut up when there are other people sleeping!" She yelled.

"Oi Ichigo let go of Renji! Quit fighting and yelling before Karin…" Rukia began.

"Before I come out here to smash you guys into bits?" A voice asked.

"K…K…Karin no don't!" Ichigo shouted.

She rammed her heel into her brother's face, sending him flying into a wall. Her fist connected with Renji's jaw, then her foot into his chest, knocking him unconscious. As Ichigo tried to get up, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down, then landed a couple of blows to his stomach. With one last forceful kick, Karin sent Ichigo into the realm of sleep when her foot smashed into the side of his head. Rukia stared in horror, shocked at Karin's progress since she had last seen her, while Tatsuki stood grinning at her old apprentice's work.

"Make sure they _don't_ start fighting again when the wake up. If they do, just call me; I'll come out with my other sword or steaming water to throw on them." Karin stated before returning to the kitchen.

_Kitchen:_

"Hmm, it seems like you _can_ take them on." Toushirou mentioned.

"I can do a _lot_ worse than _that_. I won't go full-force on them because I'm not trying to _literally_ kill them. Not that I can say the same for patients who don't listen. They get the same treatment Renji got, just ten times worse." Karin informed.

"I doubt you can land a punch on me." Toushirou muttered.

Not thinking Karin had heard him, Toushirou was startled when he was looking up at the grinning girl, shocked that she had actually punched him.

"If you're gonna say something, say it louder so I can hear you properly. It sounded like you said I couldn't land a punch on you. Anyways, I've dinner to make so either get out or help." Karin grinned as she helped him from the floor.

"You would actually _punch_ a patient?" Toushirou questioned.

"Sure, if they don't listen or say something sarcastic, then why not?" Karin replied nonchalantly.

"She may not be an idiot or childish, but she's ten times more violent than Madarame." Toushirou thought.

Karin grabbed various ingredients from the cabinets, setting them out onto the counter to begin dinner. She wiped down a glass chopping board to start cutting some vegetables and another for the fish she had bought earlier. Toushirou offered to help with the chopping, but Karin denied him, knowing he would most likely hurt himself; she reluctantly agreed after he continued to pester her. He walked over to the chopping board and began his task, but unfortunately had proved Karin's predictions correct when he found his finger spurting blood.

"Shit, I cut myself, useless ass hands." Toushirou muttered.

"I knew it; that's why I didn't want you cutting anything. Here, hold your finger for a bit." Karin sighed as she passed him a paper towel.

"You keep gauze in your pocket?" Toushirou inquired.

"Yea, just for you—you're always bleeding." Karin answered.

"I must be pretty dangerous then no, Kurosaki?" Toushirou smirked.

"Yea really," Karin chuckled, "here hold still."

"Thanks Kurosaki. Oh, I forgot, I'm sorry for…" Toushirou began.

"Don't worry about it; I've dealt with more gangsters in this house than I could count. And for the last time: It's _Karin_." Karin interrupted.

"You should watch having so many gangsters in your house. It's not safe." Toushirou warned.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." Karin smirked.

"Oi Oi Oi, what's with this flirtatious air?" A voice shouted.

"Oh Ichi-nii, you're awake now?" Karin questioned.

"Yea yea, just answer the question!" He snapped.

"What _flirtatious air_ are you talking about?" Karin quizzed.

"_This_ flirtatious air, _this_ flirtatious air; don't tell me you don't see it!" Ichigo roared as he pointed at Toushirou.

"First: Toushirou's a person, not air. And Two: He was just wondering why I had some gauze in my pocket. You're overreacting; did my kick mess up your brain _that_ much?" Karin clarified.

"Whatever. I know what I saw and I'm _watching_ you, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Ichigo snarled.

"Oi Ichigo…" A voice said.

"Yea did you need me for something Ru…?" Ichigo began.

His question was cut short when Rukia's fist connected with his jaw and another to his chest.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Ichigo yelled.

"For pestering them about nothing; Hitsugaya-sama cut his finger and Karin-chan bandaged it up, end of story. You're overreacting; I don't see any _flirtatious_ _air_ between them." She snapped.

"Whatever. I'm still watching you Toushirou." Ichigo snorted.

"Do as you wish, I shall only be here for a short while longer. You needn't worry about any _flirtatious air_ you see; I agree with both Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san. And, it is _Hitsugaya-san_." Toushirou retorted.

"Yea yea, anyways, what're you making for dinner Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"Shiro Miso(2-White Miso, soybean paste & tofu soup), steamed rice, spicy stir-fry vegetables, and some lemon pepper salmon. I know, I know, you want yours extra-spicy." Karin listed before returning to a pot.

He nodded and glared at Toushirou who returned the gesture—hardening his glare—challenging the older man. Ichigo returned to the living room to watch television with his friends while Tatsuki ran to the convenience store down the street to grab some rice crackers.

_Kitchen:_

Toushirou and Karin resumed cooking, hoping the group would stay quiet for the rest of the time they were there.

"Where's the rice?" Toushirou asked.

"Over there in that cabinet. But be careful Mr. I keep damaging myself." Karin snickered.

"Well excuse me if I get hurt a lot." He shot back.

"You're the one who keeps moving around too much." Karin returned.

"Whatever Kurosaki," Toushirou grunted, "let's just finish so those four can get out of here."  
"Well only Renji and Tatsu-nee are leaving, remember Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee are staying." Karin reminded.

"When will he see that I'm not after you?" He inquired.

"He won't; he's too overprotective. You should've seen when Yuzu told him about her boyfriend…that…that was bad." Karin reminisced.

"I can imagine that…although I have no idea who this kid or Yuzu is." Toushirou thought.

"Oh yea I forgot, Yuzu's my twin sister and her boyfriend is my best friend." Karin added.

"There's _another_ one of her?" He thought in fright.

Thankfully dinner was finished before eight o' clock and everyone sat down to enjoy their food.

_At the Dinner Table:_

"Wow Karin, you got better at cooking since I last came here. Heh, back then you couldn't even boil water properly." Renji snickered.

"And you could do much better?" Karin smirked.

"S…S…Shut up, I can cook now." Renji stammered.

"Yea, in a microwave," Tatsuki added, "which really isn't cooking."

"Haha, you still can't cook Renji?" Ichigo laughed.

"I bet you can't either!" Renji shouted.

"Renji, be quiet or I'll shove your chopsticks down your throat to _keep_ you quiet." Karin threatened.

"Ha…Hai Karin, I…I didn't mean to." Renji laughed nervously.

"Yea I know, I've gotta check on those two. Ichi-nii, you've got table clean-up." Karin said before heading to the clinic.

"Heh, that's my prodigy." Tatsuki boasted.

"Yea, we can see that." Ichigo and Renji muttered in unison.

Dinner went smoothly for the most part, besides Ichigo and Toushirou exchanging glares every once in a while. Karin returned to the table to find the pair having a stare-down and glanced at Rukia, silently signaling her for an attack.

"Ow Rukia, what the hell was _that_ for?" Ichigo cried.

"For being rude to Hitsugaya-sama," She replied, "there's no reason for that glare of yours."

"Kurosaki, what the hell was _that_ for?" Toushirou seethed.

"For glaring at Ichi-nii, you two look like idiots; can't believe _you_ played along." Karin hissed.

"Whatever." The males grumbled.

"Anyways, Tatsu and I've gotta go; see ya' guys. Thanks for dinner Karin." Renji announced.

"Yea thanks Karin; keep practicing so we can have a match soon. Oh yea, tell Shihouin-Sensei and Soi Fon-Sensei I'll be there next week to show them what I've learned from that new Dojo in Hokkaido." Tatsuki added.

"Sure thing, see ya' guys." Karin dismissed.

The pair left, leaving the four others to their doings. Ichigo and Rukia went to clean off the dishes, Toushirou to find a book after much effort to get upstairs, and Karin fled to the little training room she had made from her father's bedroom.

_Karin's Room:_

Toushirou found his way to Karin's room, hoping he could find a book there, and was surprised at what he found. He gazed about the room, examining and comparing the differences: soccer posters were plastered on one side, contrasting with posters of famous singers. A dirtied soccer ball and cleats next to a cluttered desk on one side, while a neat and tidy desk, adorned with many awards sat on the other side.

"They're so…_different_; are they really _twins_?" Toushirou wondered aloud.

"Yea we are. I know we're complete opposites: Yuzu's girly, I'm…sporty, she negotiates, I take action, she likes pink, I like red. We're fraternal twins so, there's obviously a connection there. Even if you don't believe it, it's the truth." Karin listed.

"Hmm, oh Kurosaki; I didn't mean to…" Toushirou started.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. You were obviously looking for something to read; I've got Shounen manga over there or some of my horror and action novels on my bookshelf over there. Anyways, hand me those clothes over there; I've gotta take a shower." Karin cut across.

"May I ask…why are you wearing that?" Toushirou asked.

"Huh, oh…I was practicing some moves my Sensei told me to try out since I couldn't go tonight." She replied.

He complied and handed her the clothes, trying not to gawk or blush as he looked at her slim legs and slightly bare mid-drift. He turned away, hoping Karin hadn't seen his face and let out a sigh of relief when she left the room. She returned fifteen minutes later dressed in a pair of short-shorts and a tank top, and threw herself on her bed, startling Toushirou who hadn't even noticed her return. His body froze when he felt her head rest on his legs, not thinking anything of it and started reading a book as well. Despite him being slightly uncomfortable, Toushirou found that it did not bother him as much as he thought it _should_. Two hours later, he found Karin fast asleep still resting on his legs—peacefully—confusing Toushirou on whether or not to move her.

"How the hell does that angelic figure and peaceful face match _her_? She's a _demon_ when she's awake but an _angel_ when she's asleep?" Toushirou marveled mentally.

"…75 milliliters of sodium…three bags of blood…" Karin murmured.

"It surprises me how someone as brash as she is can take care…well fix patients with the utmost care. This girl is more of a puzzle than Ayasegawa; no he's just strange and confused." Toushirou thought.

"…fake left…cr…imari…Toushi…Toushirou!" Karin shouted as she jolted from her slumber.

"Yes Kurosaki?" Toushirou questioned.

"Oh sorry, I fell asleep. You can use Yuzu's bed so you don't have to walk down the stairs again." Karin offered.

"No thank you, I'll just return to the clinic lest your brother get suspicious." Toushirou denied.

"You're sleeping in Yuzu's bed if it's the _last_ thing you do tonight." Karin growled.

"Or what," Toushirou challenged, "are you going to _take action_?"

"Heh, of course I'm gonna take action. But this time, I'm _not_ rewrapping your bandages." Karin smirked.

"Fine, I'll sleep here for tonight." Toushirou muttered.

"Great, now I won't have to pick you up if you fall down the stairs. Goodnight Toushirou." Karin beamed.

"What the hell; she just didn't want to pick me up! Wow, some nurse _she_ is." Toushirou thought.

"I told you, I _take action_, I _don't_ negotiate. And yes, for the second time you said that out loud." Karin mentioned.

"Goodnight Kurosaki." Toushirou growled.

"I just hope Ichi-nii doesn't barge in tomorrow morning to see him in Yuzu's bed. I really don't want to clean up more blood." Karin thought before drifting off to sleep.

"Great, keeping Ichigo from killing Hitsugaya-sama is going to be tough. Especially when you can _see_ there's _some_ connection beginning between them. Like Nii-sama says: _Nothing_ is easy to retain, maintain, or obtain." Rukia thought as she crept away from the door.

**

* * *

**

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Rukia:_ "Dammit, how the hell do you expect me to keep Ichigo from killing him?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "You could drug him, or beat him senseless…oh, how 'bout attaching him to the ceiling by his feet?"

_Rukia:_ "He'd either die or pass out from the last one. I don't mind drugging him…and the beating senseless sounds fun."

_Sayo-chan:_ "So, then do we have a plan figured out?"

_Rukia:_ "Yes, Yes we do."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Good Deal."

_Karin:_ "You _do_ know you'll need my brother for the story right?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "We can always find a replacement for the part when he's knocked out."

_Toushirou:_ "You're a contradiction in and of yourself."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Yup, I know. I can be sweet and romantic when writing, but I always have plans to snap you in half if you do something that irks me."

_Karin:_ "_You're_ a demon, not me."

_Toushirou:_ "All _three_ of you are demons. End of story."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Thanks for tuning in to: _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):**

1 "…Prince of the Yakuza…"

2 "White Miso…" A soybean and tofu soup

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review the new version of _I'm a Good Gangster_. I hope everyone liked this version better. *Bows in Appreciation*


	3. Chap 3: The Challenge

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** However, I _do_, own all the Flips, Twists, Turns, and Crazy Events that occur within this fanfiction. I appreciate the time everyone takes to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) Kids in Japan go to school Monday-Saturday

2) "...Princess Kuchiki..." (A common name for Rukia due to her status)

3) "...Prince."

4) "...Snowball..."

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_Great, keeping Ichigo from killing Hitsugaya-sama is going to be tough. Especially when you can see there's some connection between them. Like Nii-sama says: nothing is easy to retain, maintain, or obtain." Rukia thought as she crept away from the door._

_

* * *

__The Challenge:_

_Next Morning:_

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, I'm gonna rip you to little pieces! Screw that, there'll be snowflakes in here when I'm through with you!" Someone shouted.

"Well excuse me if I was _forced_ to sleep in there by none _other_ than your _sister_. She demanded that I sleep in there because it was too dangerous for me to go back to go down the stairs again. I have _respect_ for women Kurosaki, don't doubt that I do." Toushirou snarled.

"Ichigo, be quiet, do you know how early it is?" Rukia ordered.

"I gotta get to school! It's Saturday(1-Kids in Japan go to school Monday-Saturday) and I've got early practice! Dammit, I'm gonna be late! Nice job Toushirou, you could've woke me up, dammit! Some _Captain_ I am!" Karin shrieked as she dashed down the stairs.

"Oi Karin, Toushirou didn't do anything did he?" Ichigo called after her.

"Why the hell _would _he? He's got more respect than you credit him for; quit being such an idiot…if that's _possible_!" She replied.

"There, you see Ichigo; Hitsugaya-sama _didn't_ and _wouldn't_ try anything on Karin-chan. You're, once again, overreacting and being an _idiot_!" Rukia spat.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna keep a _close_ watch on you…_all day_." Ichigo warned.

"Do as you please, besides, your sister shall be at _school_ while I'm here." Toushirou snorted as he returned to her room.

"Oh…yea…" Ichigo muttered.

"He made you look like the complete fool you are. Now hurry up and move so I can get some breakfast." Rukia demanded.

_Downstairs:_

"Oi Karin…she's already gone?" Ichigo questioned.

"Obviously Ichigo, her shoes aren't here anymore and neither is her schoolbag." Rukia stated.

"Yea, Kuro-chan left a few minutes ago." A voice added.

"Who the hell are you!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm Hirasawa Takahashi; I was clubbed a few nights ago and Kuro-chan kept me here until I was able to leave. Goodbye Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-Hime(2-Princess Kuchiki, a common name for Rukia due to her status), tell Kuro-chan we left and we're feeling fine." Takahashi explained.

"Who's _we_ if there's only _you_?" Ichigo inquired.

"I, Akatsuchi Nobu, am the second patient he's talking about. Well then, Goodbye Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-Hime, tell Kuro-chan I took a roll of gauze with me." Nobu announced.

The two men left, leaving both Rukia and Ichigo utterly confused. They quickly brushed off the feeling and headed for the kitchen to begin making some breakfast."

_In the Kitchen:_

"Hmm, I wonder what Hitsugaya-sama wants to eat?" Rukia quizzed.

"Who knows, he's not friendly to begin with and doesn't talk much." Ichigo scoffed.

"I'll just eat my usual." A voice stated.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-sama; would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Rukia smiled.

"No thank you Kuchiki-san, I can make it even _with_ my injuries." Toushirou denied.

"Why are you still walking around with no shirt on?" Ichigo questioned.

"My clothes haven' been returned to me and I have _yet_ to find my cell phone to call Hisagi. That and your sister's clothes won't fit me; I'm much taller than her if you haven't noticed." Toushirou explained.

"Well then wear one of my shirts; I'm sure you can fit into one of those." Ichigo offered.

"Ah, I shall; thank you Kurosaki." Toushirou said.

With that, Toushirou searched through the cabinets for a toaster while Ichigo fixed both him and Rukia some Tamagoyaki, Miso, and broiled haddock. After he found the toaster and bread, Toushirou went to the fridge to grab some orange juice to complete his usual breakfast meal.

"You eat it _plain_?" Ichigo asked as he stared at Toushirou.

"Yes I like it that way. Why do you ask Kurosaki?" Toushirou returned.

"You're a _Prince_ but you don't _act_ like one. I've been to your mansion once before and it's _huge_, like a freaking kingdom. But instead, you're sitting here eating _plain_ toast." Ichigo snapped.

"Even when one is _called_ a prince, does not mean they need to _act_ like one. There is no reason for me to act snobbish and succumb to the image of such. I have respect for people in general, besides those who are unworthy of it by most eyes. I eat my toast _plain_ because it tastes better that way." Toushirou explained.

"Yea whatever…_Ouji(_3-Prince)." Ichigo muttered.

Toushirou resumed eating and Ichigo finished cooking and proceeded into the living room to watch the news and have the usual _Kurosaki_ conversation. Despite it being the early morning, the two were as lively as ever; shouting insults, a flower vase breaking, Ichigo falling and Rukia screaming in victory could be heard all the way down the street. Happy he was left alone in the kitchen, Toushirou sighed as he went to make some morning coffee, hoping it would shut the pair up—he assumed they were fans because most adults are. He set two mugs before the glaring couple then returned to the kitchen to retrieve the milk and sugar, not knowing whether or not they enjoyed it _black_. They had finally calmed down, the coffee calming their nerves, pleasing Toushirou to the highest point.

_Karakura High School:_

"Oi Karin, aren't you gonna eat?" Someone asked.

"Yea…I wish I could but…I forgot my bento at home." Karin stated.

"Eh, well you can have some of mine. Oh, and I doubt Shimari or Kiri-Kiri would mind sharing. I, Takahashi Chinatsu give you permission to eat from our bento." Chinatsu proclaimed.

"Who the hell died and made _you_ queen?" A voice snapped.

"Relax Ume; she's just being her usual self. You're always too easy to rile up; get used to her antics will ya'?" Shimari sighed.

"Ah, we don't you and your hothead to explode…that would ruin lunch." Kiri-Kiri added.

"Shut up Kiritani Chou; I'd like to see _your_ head explode one day. All you do is mope; I bet butterflies die just by flying next to you. You're the freaking black rain cloud that looms over people when they fail epically." Ume snarled.

"Why don't you _all_ shut up? You're _all_ ruining lunch; just do what China-chan said and share. Gosh, didn't you learn that in grade school?" Someone chided.

"Che, not like we went to a private school like you Fujiwara." Ume mumbled.

"Not true, Kiritani went to a private school for a few years didn't she. Plus, it wasn't my choice to go there; my parents forced me to go. They let me choose here because we moved and couldn't find a private school when we first got here." Fujiwara explained.

"Oi Karin, where are you going?" Shimari asked.

"To see if I can mooch off Jinta. You guys are fighting too much for me to want to eat." She replied.

"Wow, Taichou looks annoyed and dead. Kiritani, I told you you're the freaking…" Ume started.

"Shut up Umemiya Kasumi! _You're_ an idiot; if you haven't noticed you're number 23 out of 30 for the grades in the class. Che, I'm at least in the top 15." Kiritani interrupted.

"That's enough you two. You really _are_ ruining lunch. I'm heading to the roof, anyone…_besides_ you two coming?" Shimari sighed.

"I'll come…can't eat peacefully in this atmosphere." Chinatsu chimed.

"I'll come…actually; I forgot to ask Ren something so I've gotta go see her. Sorry you guys; see ya' on the field!" Fujiwara stated.

"Oi you guys…" Ume started.

"You two, I'd like to speak with you. There's to be no fighting in the building…do that outside or on the roof if you need to." Someone said.

"Sorry Harumo-Sensei…we'll take it to the roof." Kiritani mumbled.

"Huh, where's Kurosaki?" Harumo-Sensei asked.

"She went to see Hanakari-kun." Umemiya replied.

"Hmm, I just hope _they_ don't cause a scene." Harumo-Sensei sighed before leaving the room.

_Karin & Jinta:_

"You left your bento at _home_?" Jinta asked.

"Yea, so can I have some of yours?" Karin answered.

"Heh, only if you beg." He snickered.

"Hell no, I'd rather go hungry and miss lunch than _beg_ you. I'll just pick Yuzu's old locker to see if she still has that emergency stash." Karin snapped.

"Ah, Kurosaki-chan, you're needed in the principal's office." Someone informed.

"Eh, why do they need me? If it's for the fight Jinta and I had this morning then he should come too shouldn't he?" Karin returned.

"No, it's not about that. The principal is well aware of your brother's past and does not bother with such small affairs." They replied.

"Oh…well I guess I've gotta go then." She sighed.

She trudged out of the classroom and down the two flights of steps, using as little energy as possible. She calculated the reasons she would be needed, but was unable to find any and left it to simply going there and finding out.

_Principal's Office:_

"Oi Ossu-san, Shiribashi-Sensei said you needed me?" Karin announced as she entered.

"Ah, I wanted to speak to you about the new uniforms you wanted for the team. And, there is a package waiting for you at the main gates." He replied.

"Oh, the new uniforms right. Well, we wanted them to be made of a more durable material and red and black should be our colors. Since we're the _Karakura Kurohyou_ we should have black shirts with red trim on the sleeves and shorts. Our socks should be red and cleats are whatever color the girls want." Karin elaborated.

"Hmm, as long as you can come up with the money, we shall order them. You may acquire the money by any means…_legally_ that is." He informed.

"Great, thanks Ossu-san. Oh, you said there was something at the main gates for me?" Karin grinned.

"Yes, there is a white haired…" He started.

"That _idiot_, he shouldn't be walking this far! I'm gonna kick his ass after I get my lunch!" She shouted as she hopped out of the window.

"Oi Kurosaki, use the door like a normal person next time!" He hollered.

"I'm a _Kurosaki_, we're anything _but_ normal!" She called.

"She's got a point." He considered.

_Main Gates:_

"Oi Toushi, what the hell do _you_ think you're doing _here_? You're supposed to stay in my house _not _walking around! You could rip open your stitches that way!" Karin screamed.

"I'm fine Kurosaki; I'm not dying right now." He replied.

"I can see you're not _dying_ right now, but you'll rip your stitches open. They're not even _close_ to healing up. Oh, and I guess Ichi-nii let you wear one of his shirts; good idea. Even so…thanks for bringing my lunch." Karin ranted.

"Ah, no pr…pr…problem," Toushirou grimaced, biting back the pain in his torso, "I needed to get out of that house."

"Dammit Toushi, take off your shirt." Karin sighed.

"Out here in front of your school? No, I am _not_ embarrassing myself in that way. I can take it off once you," He snapped, "get back home, but not in front of your school."

"Whoa, that sounded so wrong! Karin, who the hell is this and why is he going to take his shirt off at your house? Why the hell is he even _in_ your house!" Someone roared.

"Shut up Baka-Kari! You're making me look like an idiot!" Karin shouted before punching his jaw, kicking his shin, and elbowing his chest.

"S…S…She's…She's not violent, she's a _demon_." Toushirou thought.

"Anyway, thanks for lunch and…I'll check you out at home. If I catch you walking around town at all today, I'll strap you to a bed, and keep you asleep for the entire week by pumping in so much anesthesia it's illegal. Got it Toushi?" Karin growled.

"H…Hai, and what's with the nickname? Where the hell did that come from?" Toushirou asked.

"Don't know, like the sound of it and it just rolls off your tongue. Sounds nice and it's better than Yukitsubute(4-Snowball) isn't it?" She explained.

"Ah, I'll be off then." Toushirou announced before heading back towards the house.

"Oi Toushi, how the hell did you know where my school was?" Karin called.

"Your brother told me after I asked him. He wasn't paying much attention and didn't care; I guess it simply slipped out." He replied.

"Hmm, typical of Ichi-nii's small and stupid brain; I swear panthers are smarter than he is. Remember what I'll do if you walk around town anymore!" She yelled.

"I heard you the first time Kurosaki." He snorted.

"Heh, I really _do_ like the sound of that. Both his name _and_ his punishment…wonder if he'll really walk around town." Karin mused.

"You're not cruel, you're a _demon_." Jinta muttered.

"No comments from the idiot section of the population." Karin spat before dragging him back towards the building.

_Rooftop:_

"Who was that guy Taichou was talking too? And why was Hanakari going on about taking off shirts and houses?" Chinatsu squealed.

"Who knows, I don't care, and I don't want to know. I just want to finish my lunch, get to our last class, and hit the field." Shimari commented.

"Faw gee u…fleld ven 'cade." Someone spoke into their food.

"Um, Mitsuki…you mind speaking _Japanese_ please? We can't speak other things…well, I can speak English and German, but that's it." Shimari snickered.

"Che, I said: Yea, me too. Hit the field then the arcade with Marcus-kun and Yoshi-chan. We'll be having a tournament against other players tonight." Mitsuki replied.

"Eh, Shimari you can speak German? Who taught you…oh, right…you're a third German and a third English." Chinatsu babbled.

"You forgot Chinatsu? It's not hard to remember that she's trilingual." Someone commented.

"Eh Taichou, you…you got your lunch?" Shimari asked.

"Yup, a…uh…friend brought it." Karin stammered.

"Uh-huh, of _course_ it was just a _friend_." Chinatsu instigated.

"Shut up Chinatsu, Toushi and I aren't like that." Karin snapped.

"Eh, his name's _Toushi_? Heh, now we know his name, now we know his name!" Chinatsu cheered.

"Great…now I'll never hear the end of it." Karin sighed.

"Oi you guys, the bell just rang so hurry up inside before you're late!" Someone called.

"Thanks Kenji, we totally forgot!" Mitsuki shouted.

"Oh Taichou…you didn't even get to eat much." Shimari commented.

"It's fine, you guys mind if I sit out a little for p…?" Karin began.

"You can sit out if you need to. You can't play if you're hungry; we know our usual drills and plays. When you're done eating, you can join us. Now hurry up you guys, we've gotta get to class." Shimari cut across.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Ugh…I feel beat. Oh well…gotta go train as usual." Karin groaned as she opened the house door.

When she walked into the house, she was greeted with silence, unlike the constant groans or noises that filled her house. She searched every area of her house, looking for Toushirou, but unfortunately was unable to find him.

"That white haired idiot! I'm going to strap him down and keep him asleep for two days!" Karin roared.

"But first…I'm gonna have something to eat." She added.

_Elsewhere:_

Not heeding her warning, Toushirou made his way to the Commercial District of Tokyo, looking to buy some shirts and pants, but decided against it. Instead, he headed for a pharmacy to pick up some more gauze, rubbing alcohol, bandages, and painkillers.

_Pharmacy:_

"Eh, Hitsugaya-san, is Karin with you?" Someone asked.

"Abarai and no she is not. Why do you ask?" Toushirou answered.

"I heard some rumors about _Aizen's Army_. Thought you should know that they've stopped their usual killings and doings…ever since _you_ met Karin. All they do is kill anyone who tries to get in or near _Hueco Mundo_." Renji relayed.

"There must be a matter concerning Kurosaki's welfare then?" He pressed.

"Yea, since they withdrew from society right _after_ you were taken to Karin, Ichigo thinks there's something up. We think because she's taking care of you…they'll make a move." He furthered.

"Damn, this is why I didn't want to stay too long." Toushirou thought.

"I'll tell her to stay off the streets at night and if she needs to go somewhere that late, I'll accompany her. That's as much as I can do right now. If Kurosaki thinks she needs more protection than that, then tell him to assign someone to her." Toushirou informed.

"Hai, I'll tell Ichigo. Thanks Hitsugaya-san; keep Karin safe please…for the time you're there at least." Renji smiled.

"Ah…they won't be getting anywhere _near_ her if I can stop it." He thought angrily.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san…won't Karin try to kill you since you're still not in…?" Renji started.

"Shit, I forgot about what she'll do. I think _I'll_ need the protection more than she will at this point." Toushirou muttered to himself.

"I suggest you pay for this stuff and hurry back." The redhead advised.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"I hope she…no, she's home. Her shoes are right here; she's going to jump out any time now and try killing me." Toushirou calculated.

After he scanned the first floor for the girl, he climbed the stairs to her room and found her asleep at her desk.

"She fell asleep? She must've been quite tired…she didn't even finish. And this is so easy; I wonder if I do this she'll let me off the hook." Toushirou hoped.

"Che, that'll get you off _half_ of the hook since this is pretty hard." Karin stated.

"What am I supposed to do? What are you struggling with?" He sighed.

"I have _no_ idea what the hell I'm doing; it makes no sense." Karin stated.

"What makes no sense?" He asked.

"This stuff; I have no idea what to do here or here and over there too. If my life depended on this formula…I'd be dead in a ditch somewhere." Karin laughed.

"Don't say that; I've already been given some bad news. Anyways…this stuff is easy." Toushirou snapped.

"Oh really, then why don't _you_ do it…_Mr. Genius_." Karin teased.

"No, I won't be _doing_ it, but I'll _help_ you with it." He offered.

"Heh thanks Toushi." Karin smiled.

"Dammit, I better help her quick and leave. Her smile's going to push me over the edge; it's too…_drawing_." Toushirou thought.

After thirty minutes, they had finished Karin's homework and let out a sigh of relief. Toushirou offered to make dinner, hoping it would equal out the punishment, but was stopped when his stitches suddenly began to burn. He backed up and sat on Karin's bed, trying to gather his bearings, but was unsuccessful in his tries.

"Oi, your stitches are probably just starting to burn now because you were walking by willpower. I'll be back in a sec just wait a bit." Karin announced.

"Yea…oh, I went and bought some gauze and painkillers. They should…be over there…near your door." He breathed.

"Yea I see 'em. Thanks again Toushi; all you're doing is good deeds today huh? Heh, anyways, you'll be getting less painkillers and anesthesia so you won't become addicted. So you'll have to endure the burning and pain for a while." Karin informed.

"A…Ah, that's fine." He replied.

She walked back over and unbuttoned his shirt, causing Toushirou to blush ten shades of red—up to his ears—in sheer embarrassment. She was amazed at the progress his wounds had made: they were not bleeding as much and the bruising was slowly disappearing, despite the current burning sensation. Not to mention he had walked for two hours with minimal pain.

"Wow Toushi, you've made some progress since a few days ago. Nice, you'll be outta here faster than I thought. I can take the stitches off in two or three days. Heh, you'll be able to see your family…again." She smiled.

"Oh, upset that I'll be leaving?" He smirked.

"No, just remembering that Yuzu and Tou-san haven't called in two weeks." She replied.

"Oh…" He sighed.

"Anyways, after I remove your stitches comes the hard part: rehab. It's a bitch and takes most people two or three weeks to get back in working order but…" Karin trailed off.

"But what Kurosaki," He questioned, "is there an exception?"

"Yup, the _average_ person takes two or three weeks, but if you're up to a little challenge, you can make it out of here in about a week and two days." Karin continued.

"And what if I don't succeed?" He mused.

"Heh, then you'll be stuck with me longer than you want and it'll take longer to get outta here." Karin grinned.

"Then I accept." He smirked.

"Wow, I like how that smirk looks on him. What the hell, I did _not _just think that did I? Oh no…this is _Yuzu Syndrome_! I'm not Yuzu; I don't like guys with…nice arms…a cocky smirk…nice eyes…well…maybe a bit. Oh dammit I've been staring haven't I?" Karin screamed mentally.

"Oi Kurosaki…is anything in that head of yours?" Toushirou chuckled.

"One: You just _chuckled_, _Master Scowler_ and Two: Yes I have what we call a _brain_ in my head. I just happen to space out when I'm lost in thought." Karin countered.

"They say you only get lost in thought when it's unfamiliar territory." He muttered.

"I heard that you idiot. Although…we've _definitely_ gotta use that when Chinatsu or Umemiya start spacing out." Karin laughed.

"Damn…this is going to be harder than I thought. That laugh and smile is _killing_ me. I need to get out of here before she drives me nuts without knowing it. Or I might be strapped to a bed one morning if I stay any longer. Not that I mind if…I need to stop thinking." Toushirou thought.

"Anyways, my challenges are brutal, think you're up for it?" Karin inquired.

"I'm the _Yakuza no Ouji_; I'll survive." He replied.

"Good Deal." Karin smiled.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Karin:_ "What the hell, you make me sound like a girly girl!"

_Toushirou:_ "So, I hear I have nice eyes, nice arms and…"

_Sayo-chan:_ "I wouldn't continue to instigate if I were you."

_Karin:_ "Damn straight, I'm gonna kick your ass! Ha, you won't get far with those stitches in you Hitsugaya Toushirou! When you drop I'll kick your ass so badly even _Jinta_ will worship me for not doing that!"

_Toushirou:_ "I'm _epically_ screwed aren't I?"

_Renji:_ "Yes Sir, I suggest you run…now."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Well, that's it for today's segment. Thanks for tuning into: _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):**

1 Kids in Japan go to school from Monday-Saturday

2 "…Princess Kuchiki…" A common name for Rukia due to her status

3 "…Prince."

4 "…Snowball…"

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review the new version of _I'm a Good Gangster_. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks for reading once again. *Bows in Appreciation*


	4. Chap 4: Whispers of Quiet Feelings

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** However, I _do_, own all the Flips, Twists, Turns, and Crazy Events that occur within this fanfiction. I thank everyone who takes the time to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

Wow...there aren't any on this chapter...0_0...moving on.

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_Damn…this is going to be harder than I thought. That laugh and smile is killing me. I need to get out of here before she drives me nuts without knowing it. Or I might be strapped to a bed one morning if I stay any longer. Not that I mind if…I need to stop thinking." Toushirou thought._

"_Anyways, my challenges are brutal, think you're up for it?" Karin inquired._

"_I'm the Yakuza no Ouji; I'll survive." He replied._

"_Good Deal." Karin smiled._

_

* * *

__Whispers of Quiet Feelings:_

_Karakura Park:_

"All right, Ready…Set…Go!" Karin hollered.

"I better not fall this time. She wasn't kidding when she said it would be _brutal_. Then again…she _is_ a Kurosaki; her brother's not _nearly_ as bad as she is though." Toushirou thought as he ran.

"Heh, let's see if he beats his last time." Karin grinned.

He ran around the entire park twice, wincing whenever he tried to hasten his pace, but nonetheless prevailed. He appeared by Karin's side, panting and sweating more than he had in the last couple of weeks.

"H…H…How was that?" Toushirou panted.

"Great, you cut your last time by three minutes. That's _good_ for someone in your condition; I told you rehab's a bitch. And that _my_ course of rehab would be _brutal_ didn't I?" Karin smiled.

"Ah, if you say so Kurosaki" He muttered, "although I doubt it's good at all."

"It's _Karin_ dammit! _Karin_, not _Kurosaki_, but _Karin_! Get it right or I'll push you harder tomorrow." Karin yelled.

"Do you have to be so loud? There are other people here trying to enjoy their time you know." He commented.

"Che, _everyone_ in Karakura Town knows my family. We've _always_ been loud, well, besides Yuzu at least. Anyway, come on, it's _my_ turn to train." Karin explained.

"Guess I'll be…oh wait, Hisagi still hasn't come by." Toushirou thought.

"Oi, pay attention you idiot! Do you _want_ to be hit by a car?" Karin chided.

"No, I was simply thinking." He replied.

"Lost in thought?" Karin smirked.

"No, the area's quite familiar…not that I could say the same for you or your brother." He shot back.

"Well, you're right about Ichi-nii since there's _nothing_ in his head, but I at least have a brain." Karin snickered.

"Yea yea, whatever Kurosaki," Toushirou scowled, "let's just get home."

"Che…_Master Scowler_." Karin teased.

"Just hurry…up," He hissed, "you've things to do don't you."

"Yea I've gotta train, study for three exams, and probably head down to the soccer field…no wait we've got an early practice tomorrow so we should be good. Not to mention we have a _late_ soccer practice after school tomorrow as well." Karin listed.

"Sorry, I'm causing you a lot trouble aren't I?" He apologized.

"No, you're not _too much_ trouble." Karin drawled.

"Is that so?" Toushirou smirked.

"Damn him and that freaking _smirk_! It should be…it should be nonexistent! I make it illegal for him to smirk…anywhere near me!" Karin declared mentally.

"Yea, for a gangster, you're not _too much_ trouble. Then again, I didn't think you _would_ be." She replied.

"You didn't think I _would_ be? What made you think that?" He questioned.

"People aren't given the title of _Ouji-sama_ for _nothing_ you know. If you're the current leader of a gang, you've at _least_ gotta have _some_ kind of manners and respect for people. Not to mention, you're more honest and sincere than most." Karin explained.

"I'm _honest _and _sincere_? Where the hell did she get _that_ idea? Despite me having those two traits…I haven't been with her long…haven't _known_ her long enough for her to say that." Toushirou thought.

"Oi Toushi, are you coming inside or are you going to stand there for the rest of the night?" Karin joked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming Kurosaki." He sighed.

"You can't come in until you say my name." Karin declared.

"Then I'll just use the clinic doors." He stated as he walked to the glass doors.

"Damn…I forgot about _those_." Karin thought.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"I'm heading upstairs to change. You should go shower; your stitches aren't as soft as before so you won't have to use that gauze sponge like earlier this week." Karin called as she climbed the stairs.

"Good, because I'm not a fan of _pink_ at all. I can't believe she told me to use her sister's sponge. Although, it's one of…how many did she say?" Toushirou thought as he climbed the stairs.

He walked into Ichigo's room, where he was staying until he took his leave, and gathered his things. He nearly fell over when he watched Karin step out of her room with her training outfit on.

"W…W…W…What…What is she…we…wearing? Who wears short-shorts, torn knee-high socks, and that _shirt_? It may cover her top, but her sides are out, not to mention you can see some of her stomach! Did she wear that the first time I saw her? Wait…yea, I remember…not good!" Toushirou shouted mentally.

"I'll be training; shout if you fall or need me." Karin stated.

He nodded, trying not to look at her, and headed to take his much needed shower. He stripped and entered the shower, calculating the number of days it would take until he finally left. His mind wandered; filling his head with the times he spent at the Kurosaki Residence, if only for a short time. He smirked at a few memories here and there, but nearly fell backwards when Karin's earlier statement resounded through his head.

"_No, you're not __too__much__ trouble."_ Karin drawled.

"I _can_ be _much_…not supposed to be thinking that way! You don't even know her that well! Get a grip Hitsugaya Toushirou! Plus, she's completely untouchable because she's _Kurosaki's_ younger sister. If he finds out I fell for…" He thought.

"I've finally lost it!" He shouted.

_Training Room:_

"Well, I guess I should congratulate him, but he'd probably scowl and glare at me. We all find out _some_ day, wonder why he found out _today_ though?" Karin laughed as she practiced.

She resumed practicing after finishing another bottle of water and worked until her arms felt sore. She waited another fifteen minutes before grabbing a bokken from a shelf and practiced her swordsmanship. She practiced for another hour until the bokken fell from her exhausted arms; she followed suit and collapsed, waiting until her muscles were in working order once more. Despite the lingering burn in her muscles, she stood up and tried to grab her fallen weapon, but was unsuccessful—too uncoordinated for the job.

"Damn arms, I can't even pick up my bokken. I guess I really _should_ have taken a break when I felt them tingling and twitching. Now I can barely move them." Karin moaned.

"I agree. You'll only cause harm to your body if you overwork yourself. Plus, if you're going to work _that_ hard it's good to bring something to eat as well. You can't just run on water for…two hours of training. Since you didn't bring anything down here, I brought you this." Someone chided.

"Instant noodles? I…I can't eat those Toushi. My arms remember, they won't move much so using chopsticks isn't gonna work." Karin chuckled nervously.

"Oh right…damn I forgot…" Toushirou muttered.

"Wait, ano…c…you mind feeding me?" Karin asked sheepishly.

"W…W…What did she just ask me to do? She _can't_ be serious…can she?" Toushirou shouted mentally.

"Kurosaki, are you serious?" He deadpanned.

"Sorry, just forget it. Just pass me the…" Karin began.

"I'll…feed you I guess." Toushirou cut across.

"T…Thanks Toushi," Karin smiled, "my arms just aren't working."

"Ah, I understand. I take Martial Arts as well so I can relate. Here, open your mouth." Toushirou stated before feeding her.

"H…He's really _feeding_ me! This is like something out of one of Yuzu's Shojou manga or stupid dramas! What the hell is going on here; I'm going nuts?" Karin wondered in confusion.

"I find it _more_ than scary that I'm happy right now. This should be illegal; just to feed her. Everybody…no, it should be illegal for _me_ to feed her. If I don't blush, I'll be the strongest guy in the country." Toushirou thought.

He continued to feed her until there was nothing left in the cup. She sat for a little while longer before returning to her training, allowing for Toushirou to be a spectator.

"Your stance is a bit off there." He commented.

"Huh, are you sure? I've had this stance for a little while already and Urahara hasn't said anything about it." Karin mentioned.

"You have any other bokken?" He asked.

"Yea, there's more in that closet over there." She directed.

"Here, you're supposed to stand like this: tilt some more to the left, feet closer together, and elbows closer to your body." He demonstrated.

"Like this?" Karin asked, trying to mimic his stance.

He walked around her, examining her posture and positioning, then shook his head and repositioned her.

"No, your hands go _here_ and I said _left_, not _right_." Toushirou corrected as he repositioned her.

Given the close proximity, the two stayed silent, barely breathing as their hands lingered in the others'. Toushirou's hands clasped around Karin's and hers encircled by Toushirou's. A deep scarlet covered Karin's face—up to her ears—while Toushirou's face twitched as he struggled to restrain himself from nuzzling her neck or hugging her. After the few minutes of silence, Toushirou decided to break it and offered to head out to the convenience store to pick up snacks.

"Um…well…that's how you're supp…supposed to stand. I…I'll just…um…be getting some snacks. Do…Do you want anything?" Toushirou stammered.

"Uh…Um…Vanilla _Yan-Yan®_ would b…be nice." Karin replied.

"Uh…then I'll be heading out." He informed before leaving the room.

"H…Have a safe trip." Karin murmured.

After he had left the house, Karin headed to the kitchen to throw out the noodle cup. She trudged down the stairs, her body still in shock from being so close to Toushirou; she tripped on the third step and tumbled downwards, crashing into the couch. She heard a faint voice call out to her, but was unable to see or hear properly and instead simply lied there.

_Down the Street:_

"Dammit, I left my wallet in Kurosaki's room. Guess I'll just have to go back. I'm not into the business of robbing stores, that's for lowlifes." Toushirou thought.

He arrived at the house in time to watch Karin tumble down the stairs and hit the couch. He rushed over, calling out her name a few times, and was relieved when she murmured something in reply.

"Oi Kurosaki I can't understand you. Speak _louder_ and _clearer_ if you want someone to hear you." He informed.

"My head…is _killing_ me. I need to throw this…I sprained it didn't I? Dammit, coach better let me play in this week's game or else I'll try beating the hell out of him." Karin ranted.

"What's sprained, I can't…oh, your hand? Why wouldn't you be able to play because your hand is sprained?" He inquired.

"Coach doesn't like it when we're injured and still playing. If you get hurt _during_ the game is one thing. If you get hurt _outside_ of the game, it's another." Karin explained.

"Oh, well we better do something about your hand then. Come on, I'll carry you." Toushirou stated before scooping her off the floor.

"He just picked me up, what the hell is wrong with him! I'm probably pretty heavy…well…maybe. But, I can feel his muscles so I guess I'm not _that_ heavy. I doubt he's as strong as Ichi-nii or Renji though." Karin thought.

"Oh right, she won't be able to fix her own hand. Since it's her right hand, she'll have to try wrapping it up with her left. No, I'll just do it; I've had sprains and broken bones before." Toushirou thought.

_Clinic Room:_

"Thanks Toushi, you didn't have to carry me. I could've walked you know." Karin smiled sheepishly.

"No, it was easier to carry you than to have you walk. Your legs obviously weren't working since you fell down the stairs. Anyways, I'll wrap up your hand since you're left hand's probably uncoordinated." Toushirou offered.

"No need, well, you can help if you want. After being a nurse since I was eight, I've become ambidextrous when I'm taking care of injuries, even my own. Can you grab me some gauze, a brace from that cabinet, and some alcohol and cotton swabs?" Karin mentioned.

"What do you need the cotton swabs and alcohol for?" He asked.

"Got a few cuts here and there, not to mention two on my knee." She answered.

"You look too tired to even stand. Sit over there and _I'll_ fix up your arm. I've had a few sprains and broken bones myself so I know how to make casts and braces." Toushirou ordered.

"Fine…only because I _am_ sort of tired." Karin sighed.

She sat over on a stool and watched as Toushirou tended to her arm. Her eyelids began to droop as sleep battled against her will—she ultimately lost—and succumbed to sleep.

"I'm fin…she fell asleep? Told her she looked tired. It's strange that she didn't whine or make a sound when I moved it; she's definitely not average." Toushirou rambled.

"If you think _any_ Kurosaki is _average_ then you've got some _real_ issues you need to speak to a therapist about. I'm far from average. I'm Kurosaki Karin, not some _average_ girl who would most likely cry or whine about a sprained hand. You've got a _lot_ to learn if you think a sprained hand will make _me_ cry and complain." Karin ranted.

"You were awake?" He questioned.

"Sort of, really tired, but I can at least _hear_ you." Karin yawned.

"Well then you should get to bed. I'll carry you." He stated.

"Th…Toushi…" Karin murmured.

"I've got to get out of here. If I stay any longer _Aizen_ might think something's up and come get her. She's already been hurt by her _own_ fault, she doesn't need to be hurt by someone _else_." He seethed, knowing she had already fallen asleep.

He climbed the stairs to her room and placed her in her bed, then placed her uniform on a chair so she wouldn't have to rush tomorrow morning. He took one last look at her before leaving the room, and knew _one_ thing: He didn't want her hurt.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Toushirou:_ "I don't want her _hurt_? What kind of _crappy_ ending line is that?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "It is _not_ a _crappy_ ending line. It's a _cute_ and _romantic_ ending line, learn the difference.

_Toushirou:_ "Tell me how that's _cute_ and _romantic_? Wait, forget that; tell me how _I'm_ _cute_ and _romantic_."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Um…well…you…uh…hmm…"

_Toushirou:_ "Exactly as I expected."

_Karin:_ "Hahaha, Toushirou you look cute here!"

_Toushirou:_ "What the…where the hell did you get that picture?"

_Karin:_ "Rangiku-san sent it to me on my phone. You were so short and small back then. Haha and you still had a scowl on your face back then. Wow…you've been cultivating a scowl; I _knew_ you were a _Master Scowler_!"

_Toushirou:_ "When I find her, I'm going to make her life a living hell!"

_Rangiku:_ *sneezes _twice_* "Hmm, I wonder who could be saying bad things about me?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "Take a guess. It's pretty simple."

_Toushirou:_ "Give that back Kurosaki! Or delete it, either way you better get rid of that photo!"

_Karin:_ "What'll you do if I don't?"

_Toushirou:_ "Damn, I haven't gotten that far yet."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Um…so with that, we'll close out segment of _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_. Thanks for tuning into: _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks for reading once again. *Bows in Appreciation*


	5. Chap 5: One Defeat in a Field of Victory

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** However, I _do_ own all the...you know what, if you want to borrow something from me, just ask. (I'm tired of writing that over & over again.) I appreciate the time everyone takes to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) He's talking about Karin here.

2) Words are already pluralized in Japanese; no need to add an _"...s..."_ to the end of words.

3) "Oh God..."

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_I've got to get out of here. If I stay any longer Aizen might think something's up and come get her. She's already been hurt by her own fault, she doesn't need to be hurt by someone else." He seethed, knowing she had already fallen asleep._

_He climbed the stairs to her room and placed her in her bed, then placed her uniform on a chair so she wouldn't have to rush tomorrow morning. He took one last look at her before leaving the room, and knew one thing: He didn't want her hurt._

* * *

_One Defeat in a Field of Victory:_

The days seemed to drag on since Karin had sprained her hand; her coach and the team's medic had her sit on the bench for two practices, but allowed her to play the third day for fear of her wrath. Yoruichi continued to train her, working around the sensitive area, while Urahara had taken his usual _unexpected_ vacation, disappearing without a trace. Seeing her sourer attitude, Toushirou promised to stay until she played the last soccer game before the _Regional Competition_ came about.

_Soccer Game:_

"All right Kurosaki, you're not to stress yourself. If you feel…" The coach started.

"I know, I know Chimihara, but remember this is _me_ we're talking about." Karin cut across.

"She's right coach; you can't get Taichou to back down once she's made up her mind. Besides, this is the last game before we get a chance to go to the _Regional Competition_." A teammate added.

"Fine, but remember you've got Fujiwara as your substitute for the first quarter. Now get out there and give 'em hell." Chimihara grinned.

"No problem Chimihara! All right, huddle!" Karin shouted.

"Okay, so what're we doing Taichou?" Chinatsu asked.

"China-chan's sweeper, Ume and Tsugawa are midfield and Toboso's stopper. Ren you're goalie, Mitsu, Mashima and Thompson are forwards. Shimari, Kiritani, and I are fullbacks. Fuji, Sugiru, Smirthe, and Hoshinau are subs; _watch_ the competition like hungry dogs. We've gone over every play we know so we'll win if we try. What's the motto you guys?" Karin listed.

"_Never say Never, and there is __NO__ Always_!" The team shouted.

"Wait, where's Kenshin? Isn't he supposed to be here? Taichou, I don't see Kenshin at all." Thompson piped.

"Damn, where the hell is he?" Karin seethed.

"Taichou, I just called his house and his mother said he fell down the steps two days ago. He hasn't left the house since then because he broke his leg. He says he wants us to kick ass and if we get injured, he'll break their faces." Tsugawa informed.

"Dammit, now we don't have a medic! What the hell are we supposed to do without a medic?" Umemiya shouted.

"I'll be your medic. I have medical experience so it should be easy." A voice offered.

"Toushi, you sure you wanna do it?" Karin asked.

"Ah, it doesn't seem too hard. It's not like _my_ experiences at least. This is just a soccer game." He replied.

"Well thanks Toushi. All right, _Karakura Kurohyou_, let's go!" Karin ordered as they ran onto the field.

_On the Field:_

"All right you guys, you remember our top three plays?" Karin called.

"We got 'em down Taichou!" Umemiya and Mitsuki shouted.

"Not to mention the _Emergency Plan_!" Thompson added.

"Good, let's _Kick It_!" Karin yelled.

The whistle was blown and the two teams scrambled about the field; each side fought to take control of the ball, each scoring a victory or missing the opportunity and losing. By the end of the Third Quarter, the _Karakura Kurohyou_ were winning; something the entire team was glad about, but suspicious about the other team.

"Time, we need a switch again!" Chinatsu called.

"Oi Higurashi, why's she calling a timeout?" Hoshinau asked.

"Who knows, I'm all the back here in the goal. You guys look like ants running around the field if you ask me." Higurashi replied.

_By the Benches:_

"Taichou, I don't like the situation. Have Fuji switch with Kiritani so she can watch the other team. I'll switch out with you or Tsugawa so we can have more power, but I have a bad feeling about this game." Chinatsu reported.

"Good, we thought we were the only two. Shimari, you know what to do now right?" Karin asked.

"Got it Taichou; Chinatsu, we've got some _serious_ work to do." Shimari informed.

"Kurosaki, what are you planning?" Toushirou questioned.

"Shush~, that's a secret." She smirked.

"You sound like you're planning an ambush." He muttered.

"Nope, just doing what we _Kurohyou_ do when we're suspicious." Karin grinned.

"And what would that be?" He inquired.

"We observe the enemy, group together, discuss what we've found, and turn it to our advantage. It's one of Taichou and Fuji's strategies they came up with." Shimari explained.

"Oh yea Taichou, the weather guy said it's supp…to rain." Chinatsu mentioned as rain began to fall.

"Wonderful, now we can use _that_ plan." Karin mused before running off.

"She looks evil when she smirks and grins like that. It's scary…but alluring. I should _not_ be thinking these things; I don't know her that well." Toushirou thought.

"Oi, you _do_ know you said that out loud right?" Shimari whispered.

"I did not say anything. You might have been thinking I did, but I did not." He lied.

"All right, suit yourself. I'm not one to push people…except _Taichou_." She grinned mischievously.

"Does she _train_ them in the _Art of being Evil_?" Toushirou wondered.

_On the Field:_

"Sugiru, we're using _Landslide_ if we get the chance. Pass it on to everyone else as you pass them." Karin whispered.

"Got it Taichou; we'll win." She replied.

The game played on for another hour and a half, the two teams increasing their speed and tactics. Finally the Fourth Quarter came around and the entire team ran to get some water and rest up for a few minutes.

_At the Benches:_

"Damn, they were waiting until…the ground got soft." Hoshinau panted.

"No kidding, we'll need our originals at this point. Can't believe they just scored four goals in _one_ quarter! What the hell is _wrong_ with us?" Umemiya shouted.

"It's because you fullbacks are watching the ball more than the players themselves. You need to divide your attention between the player and the ball, not just focus on one. Anyways, use plans _Landslide_ or _Panther Strike_ because the terrain is fine for those two. If you work _separately_, then we can beat them. They're beating us because we're working as a team…not to mention we haven't put our one technique to good use." Fujiwara droned.

"Oh yea, guess we all forgot about our technique. All right, after the break, we'll switch with the _Originals_ and use the technique. Taichou, it's your call on who plays though." Umemiya proposed.

"No, we'll go with your idea if the team's all good with it. Everyone in favor of Ume's plan raise your hand." Karin stated.

"Good, so now that we're all cool, let's _Kick It_." Karin smirked.

_On the Field:_

"All right, everybody get ready! Positions _set_, _paws_ ready, game face _on_, let's get _'em_!" Higurashi shouted.

_At the Benches:_

"Did she just saw _paws ready_?" Toushirou wondered.

"Haha, I still have no idea why we keep that encrypted." Sugiru laughed.

"Yea, why did Taichou even come up with that?" Smirthe questioned.

"Because it's to raise our moral and make our enemies think we're lame. If they get overconfident they'll underestimate us and might lose easier. Don't tell me you forgot." Fujiwara explained.

"N…N…No, we didn't _forget_ we just…um…_forgot_?" Smirthe chuckled nervously.

"May I ask what this _encrypted_ message or signal is?" Toushirou asked.

"The actual sentence is: _Set Paws On Them_. _Them_ meaning the enemy; so essentially it's saying let's, as Taichou says, _Kick It_, but it's to make the enemy underestimate us. Oh look it stopped raining; I bet it'll start up soon again." Fujiwara answered.

"Ah, thank you." He replied.

"No problem…I still don't know your name." Fujiwara stated.

"Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toushirou." He introduced.

"I'm Fujiwara Etsuko, this is Hoshinau Hinata, Smirthe Ayaka, and Sugiru Chiemi; pleased to meet you Hitsugaya-san." Fujiwara smiled.

"Likewise, hopefully you guys win your game." Toushirou muttered.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-san; I bet Taichou would be happy to hear that." She giggled before walking away.

"She's as scary as Unohana-san." Toushirou thought.

_Overview:_

The girls got into position and the game resumed play. They played for fifteen minutes before the game turned in favor of the enemy. As the girls played, the enemy had broken their lines and headed straight for the goal. Karin kicked the ball away at the last second, but received a blow to her hand when she tried to block her opponent's shoe from hitting her face.

_On the Field:_

"Time! Taichou are you okay! Taichou, Taichou are you okay?" Shimari shouted.

"Y…Yea I'm fine." Karin grunted as she rose from the floor.

"Heh, now you guys won't be so tough huh? Now that your _Captain_ is out, you guys will just fall apart won't you?" The enemy sneered.

"Kurosaki, are you injured at all? Besides your hand that is." Someone asked.

"No, I'm fine Toushi, thanks." Karin said through gritted teeth.

"Taichou, maybe you should sit out for a few minutes." Chinatsu suggested.

"Yea Kurosaki, you should listen to your teammates. A _good_ Captain listens to her subordinates." The enemy snickered.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you're calling _subordinates_? A _good_ Captain treats her teammates as _equals_, not by rank." Kiritani seethed.

"Che, whatever; we'll be winning this game. So go on and limp back to the benches to rest up that crappy hand of yours." The enemy snapped.

"Heh, like a little sprain is gonna keep _me_ out. I'm the _Captain_ and even if I _wasn't_, I'm a _Karakura Kurohyou_. _We're_ gonna win the game, whether you like it or not." Karin challenged.

"Kurosaki, are you…?" Toushirou began.

"Do you really need to ask Toushi?" She smirked.

"Guess not; don't stress it though." He muttered as he walked away.

"Oi Toushi…thanks!" Karin called as he walked off the field.

"Yea," Toushirou thought, "if they weren't a girl I'd knock them to the ground for belittling the team. Karin especially; do they _not_ see that she's playing even _with_ an injury?"

The game continued, thankfully without anymore interruptions, and to the enemy's disgust and rage, Karin's team won the match. The teams lined up to shake hands when a member of the enemy team kicked a soccer ball straight at Kiritani's head.

"Woohoo, we won, we won, we _won_! Now we'll head off to the _Regional Competition_!" Chinatsu cheered.

"You're very loud Chinatsu. Even if this _is_ a celebratory moment for…" Kiritani began.

The soccer ball, although intended to hit Karin, slammed into the back of Kiritani's head.

"Hey! Who the hell just kicked that?" Kiritani shouted.

"Uh-oh, Kiritani's angry. It _must_ be time to leave before we _all_ die." Umemiya whispered as she walked with Shimari.

"The only one she'll kill is the one who kicked the ball. Well, maybe she'll demolish the entire other team and then come over here for you while she's rampant." Shimari listed.

"T…T…Thanks for the support Shimari. It's comforting that I know someone like _you_ to support me in times of fear." Umemiya sighed.

"No problem; just making sure we all see the _reality_ of things." She smiled.

_At the Benches:_

"Thank you Hitsugaya-san for your work. We didn't mean to trouble you." Chimihara apologized.

"No, thank you. I needed some entertainment for the day so coming here was worth it. Although, I would appreciate going home now that it has started to rain once again; I may catch a cold from standing out here too long." Toushirou replied.

"Sorry there, you can go." Chimihara stated.

"Oi Toushi wait up!" Karin called after him.

"I'm waiting Kurosaki." He snorted.

"I guess your injury really _didn't_ affect your skills huh Kurosaki?" Chimihara mentioned.

"Nope, and I told you it wouldn't. I'm Kurosaki Karin and I'm afraid of nearly nothing." Karin smirked.

"Yea Yea Kurosaki, just head home." Chimihara snorted.

"All right I'm going. See you guys tomorrow!" Karin called to the team as she ran after Toushirou.

_Overview:_

She ran to catch up with Toushirou, who was walking faster than normal in Karin's eyes, but she chose not to press the issue. She suddenly felt she was being _watched_, speculated and targeted from afar. It made her spine tingle and hairs stand up on end. Although she had gotten the feeling they had been watched since the start of the game, she had brushed it aside to focus on the task at hand; now with the game finished, she focused on her feelings, knowing they had to make it to her house in the shortest time, but making it seem inconspicuous. When they finally turned onto a less crowded street, Toushirou grabbed Karin's hand and bolted for the house, hoping the spectator had lost track of them.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Why the hell did you _run_?" Karin asked.

"Someone was following us if you didn't notice. It's best to drag the fire _away_ from the crowd, not _towards_ it." Toushirou replied.

"Yea, but now they know where I live, where you're staying, and that they were tracking the right people. _Running_ from the enemy is a dead giveaway and shows that you've either got something to hide or you're easy prey." Karin chastised.

"And who told you _that_?" Toushirou questioned, generally interested for once.

"Hisagi, Renji, and Madarame; they were here one day, all recovering, and I had gotten the feeling I was being watched. I walked around for a little while, trying to brush off the feeling and when it finally went away, I walked back home. That's what they told me to do if I ever felt like I was being watched again. You're the _Yakuza no Ouji_ and you don't even know that?" Karin explained.

"I know that phrase; I just don't want a shootout to break out while there's a crowd nearby. And if you _knew_ there was someone _watching_ us then you should have notified me at least." He snarled.

"If you let them know they've got the right person, especially _Aizen's Army_, then they'll attack everyone _close_ to you. Screw the fact that they might come after you, but they'll bring you to your knees before they wipe you out." Karin shot back.

"Wait Kurosaki, I didn't…" Toushirou started.

"It's fine," Karin sighed, "I've treated so many gangsters I've picked up some habits and ways of thinking from them."

"That may be true but, that was one of…" He began.

"_Aizen's_ men, I know by the colors. I treat almost _every_ gang in the area and the surrounding prefectures. I know what the members from _Aizen's Army_ wear; they're the _only_ gang I will _never_ treat. I don't want them _near_ this street." Karin seethed.

"They _must_ have done something in the past by the look on her face. If they touch her, I'll kill them…the one who came after her, and the one who issued the order." Toushirou thought.

"Anyways, you should go upstairs and take off your clothes. You'll catch a cold if you sit around in them." Karin advised as she headed to the kitchen.

"Ah I'll…" Toushirou trailed off.

"Oh…that didn't come out right. Oh well, can't say sorry because that would sound weird, and I can't take it back because I've already said it." Karin thought.

"T…T…T…Take…Take my…clothes off? She…She said take my clothes off. I…I…I'm going to have a nosebleed." Toushirou thought as he climbed the stairs.

_Ichigo's Room:_

Instead of heeding Karin's warning, he entered the room and threw himself on the bed, trying to rid himself of the images in his head. Unfortunately he was overpowered by the images, and admitted defeat, being claimed by a rather tempting situation:

_Dreamland:_

Karin was busy running about the clinic, helping the few patients that had come in for their daily check-ups and such while Toushirou with the paperwork. After all patients had left and the clinic had closed for the night, Toushirou walked into a room to help Karin finish cleaning up. As he walked in, he failed to notice a fallen syringe and tripped, landing on the floor and blacking out from the blow to his head. He awoke to see Karin on her hands and knees, listening for his heartbeat. He looked down at her face and nearly passed out once again when he noticed the position they were in. He finally mustered enough strength and courage to sit up, startling Karin and causing her to slide onto his knees.

"Toushi, you're finally awake huh? Sorry, didn't notice the syringe on the floor. You're all patched up; I just had to make sure you hadn't fallen into a coma." Karin explained.

"I…I…It's f…fine; you mind…ano…getting off of me?" He stammered.

"Huh, sorry; didn't really notice. I'm probably heavy." Karin chuckled nervously.

"No, you're light…it's…ano…you're wearing…a…a _skirt_." Toushirou mentioned.

"Dammit…I keep forgetting I'm wearing one. Sorry Toushi; can you stand up by yourself?" Karin rambled.

"Yes I believe so. Hold…" Toushirou began.

As he stood, his head hit the edge of Karin's skirt, lifting it up and allowing for him to see her printed underwear. He struggled to keep both his composure and blush at bay, not to mention fear as he felt Karin's eyes glaring down at him. He stood up abruptly and took a few precautionary steps back, afraid of what Karin would do next.

"What's so funny Toushirou?" Karin growled.

"You…you wear _printed_ underwear?" He chuckled.

"Yea, and so what if I do," Karin spat, "got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that you don't look like a girl who wears printed underwear." He answered.

"Really, so what do girls who wear printed underwear supposed to look like?" She snarled.

"They're short, cute, powerful, and pretty scary. They love soccer, have raven-black hair and steel-grey eyes." Toushirou listed.

"What, that's like a description of m…" Karin trailed off, his words registering in her mind.

"Hmph took you long enough, Karin." Toushirou smirked.

"S…S…Shut up Toushi…" Karin muttered.

"Why don't you make me?" He instigated, before connecting with her lips.

_Reality:_

"I _need_ to get out of this house. _That_ better _not_ happen…Kurosaki would _kill_ me even if Ka…Kurosaki(1-He's talking about Karin here.) defended me." Toushirou thought.

_Downstairs:_

"Oh dammit, I forgot to ask Toushi if he wanted something to eat." Karin sighed.

Suddenly a loud honk rang through the house, screeching tires, and two strangled screams. Knowing _exactly_ what had happened; Karin rushed outside and was met with an overturned car, two bloody children, a barely conscious woman, and two people trying to crawl out of the car. She ran over to the children and shouted for Toushirou, but he had gone to take his shower, leaving Karin to do the work by herself.

"Oi Kuro, need a hand?" Someone called.

"Takuma, yea…you mind?" Karin asked.

"Nope, I've got this woman. Help the kids; they've got a smaller chance of living." Takuma smiled.

"Thanks Taku, I owe you one!" She shouted as she took grabbed the second child.

_Kurosaki Clinic:_

"Oi Kurosaki what happened?" Someone asked.

"Toushirou, there you are; there's two people stuck underneath a car outside and…" Karin explained.

"I'll call Hisagi and have him rush over; I'll try helping the other two." He stated before rushing out the door.

_Phone Call:_

"Hisagi, ask for Yamada and get to the Kurosaki Clinic as fast as you can without breaking the speed limit. There was a car accident here and we're going to need some more manpower and medical skills." Toushirou ordered.

"Hai Taichou, I'll call for him now. I'll see you in a few minutes." He replied.

"Thank You." Toushirou said before hanging up.

_Outside:_

"Oi, who are you?" Takuma asked.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou and you should probably hurry since that woman is barely conscious. I'll help the other two and someone shall be coming to help out." Toushirou answered.

"Okay then, you should hurry too. They don't have that long since gas should be spurting out soon." Takuma informed before dragging the woman into the clinic.

"Damn, not like I have anything else besides my hands. No, I've got my pocketknife I _finally_ found yesterday in her room." Toushirou thought.

"It's okay kid, we…we…we'll survive…s…somehow." One passenger breathed.

"No, I'm here to help and that's what I must do." Toushirou stated.

He knelt down and tried to pull the passenger from the window, succeeding in dragging most of their body out, but one of their legs had gotten caught in the entangled wires. While Toushirou continued to pull, the passenger fought hard to free their leg and with a small push from the driver, they were free. As Toushirou stood up and picked up the passenger, he saw Shuuhei's truck screech onto the corner; two doors opened and shut, two figures running at the wreckage.

"Taichou, this is horrible. Don't worry, I've got the other person, you have to take them inside." Shuuhei stated.

"I…I…I'll go help Karin-chan inside." Hanatarou stuttered.

"Oi Hitsugaya-san, I'll take him, you go get the other person!" Takuma hollered as he ran over to the trio.

"Ah, thank you." Toushirou said.

Toushirou and Shuuhei spent nearly fifteen minutes trying to pry the now unconscious driver from the car, but were unsuccessful in freeing him.

"Damn, we can't get him out. We'll have to call the police." Shuuhei spat.

"Ah, I'm doing just that. They should be here along with an ambulance to take the passenger and woman away, and maybe the kids too." Toushirou replied.

"There were children involved in this?" Shuuhei exclaimed.

"Yes, there is a car accident here on _Yama Drive_ and we were unable to free the driver from the car. There are two men, a woman, and two children involved, I suggest you bring an ambulance or two." Toushirou reported.

"Got it kid, thanks for the info." The officer said before hanging up.

"Let's go Hisagi; Kurosaki may need our help in some way." Toushirou ordered.

"I'll stay here with the driver and try to keep him from breathing in anymore of the fumes. He'll die before the police arrive if he continues to breathe this stuff in." Shuuhei denied.

"Very well, flag them down and lead them into the clinic." He added.

_Kurosaki Clinic:_

"Eh, Hanatarou what are _you_ doing here?" Karin exclaimed.

"Hitsugaya-san and Hisagi-san asked me to come along. Since I heard there was a car accident on this street I knew I could be of some use." He revealed.

"Thanks Hanatarou, can you help me in the _Operating Room_?" Karin asked.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." He beamed.

"Oi Kuro, you want me to use the…?" Takuma began.

"Use whatever you need; I'll be in the operating room with the kids. Ask Toushi for help if you need to!" She hollered.

After an hour and a half, the police had come and gone, taking the unconscious woman and the two passengers, but decided to leave the children due to their critical conditions. Karin and Hanatarou had finally finished stabilizing and cleaning the children's wounds, happy to place them in rooms for the night.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Oi Takuma, you asked me to…!" Someone hollered at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Shuuhei asked.

"Oh, sorry I asked Okamoto to come down here to help but…guess he's pretty late." Takuma admitted.

"Him, you know he doesn't get _anywhere_ on time. It's a miracle he makes it to _school_ every morning." Karin laughed.

"True…wonder how he makes himself get up to get there?" Takuma commented.

"Hey, I can hear you two!" Okamoto shouted.

"I'll go let him in." Karin sighed as she headed for the door.

"Finally, go…" Okamoto trailed off as he gazed at Karin.

His eyes roamed over Karin's figure, examining her nurses' outfit, from the short white skirt, to her rumpled white lab coat, to her black tank top. His jaw slackened slightly, but nonetheless he regained his composure and acted oblivious to the situation.

"Are you Kurosaki Karin? The one I've known since grade school?" Okamoto asked.

"Yea, and just because I'm wearing a _skirt_ outside of school doesn't mean _anything_." Karin growled.

"Yea, you're still the _Spitfire_ you've always been. Where's Takuma?" Okamoto spat.

"In the living room if you haven't noticed. Oi Taku, wave your hand for the idiot at the door." Karin teased.

"Who the hell's the idiot?" Okamoto snarled.

"Obviously _you_ man." Takuma snickered.

"Shut up Takuma, like your brain cells are any better." Okamoto hissed.

"At least I _have_ some. Anyways, see ya' tomorrow Kuro." Takuma smiled.

"Yea, thanks for the help; see ya'." Karin smiled.

With that, the pair began to walk down the street. Karin returned the living room to notice Takuma had left his cell phone on the coffee table. She was about to reach for it when Toushirou beat her to it and offered to return it.

"I'll take it back; you're probably tired." Toushirou offered.

"B…" Karin started.

"I said _I'll_ take it. You should probably get changed." Toushirou cut across.

"All right, thanks for the help." Karin smiled.

_Outside:_

"Okamoto you're one of the biggest perverts I know, and I don't know a lot. You've got something _seriously_ wrong with you. It was _Kuro_, _the_ Kuro we've known since grade school. If you try chasing after her, she'll put you through a wall. You're lucky she didn't put you through a wall for staring at her like a tiger." Takuma ranted.

"Yea, but you should've _seen_ how short that skirt was. I'm happy I didn't _drool_. Plus, with her lab coat crinkled and that black tank top underneath…" Okamoto described.

"Can you _not_ make me have nightmares? Kuro's been my friend since grade school; I like her, but not like that. And you better hope _Hanakari_ doesn't catch you saying that. He's _always_ got Kuro's back even if they're always at each other's throats. You mess with _one_ and you'll be messing with _both_." Takuma snapped.

"Oi you," Someone called, "blue hair."

"Yea, you need something…oh, Hitsugaya-san." Okamoto answered.

"Think about Kurosaki like that _again_, and you won't _have_ a head to think with." Toushirou threatened.

"You might wanna watch out for him too. Anyways, thanks for returning my phone…my sister would have _killed_ me. See ya' Hitsugaya-san." Takuma stated.

"I…I…I…I'll be going!" Okamoto screamed as he dashed down the street.

"Ha, knew you'd fall for her sooner or later. She _is_ a _Spitfire_ like that guy said earlier…hopefully you can handle her." Someone chuckled.

"Hisagi, if _anyone_ else…" Toushirou growled.

"I know how the crushing rule goes Taichou. I'm a guy too; anyways, I'll be taking Yamada back to his apartment. See ya' soon Taichou." Shuuhei laughed.

"There are only _three_ people I don't want knowing this: Matsumoto, Kurosaki, or her brother. If _they_ find out…I'll be doomed for the first time in my life." Toushirou thought as he entered the house.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Ah, Goodnight Hitsugaya-san; I'm glad I was of some service today." Hanatarou smiled.

"Goodnight Yamada, thank you for the help." He replied.

_Kitchen:_

"Damn hand, it took us _longer_ than usual thanks to it. This better heal in…two more days or I won't be able to play in the _Regional Competition_." Karin seethed.

"Is your hand working properly?" A voice asked.

"Toushi, yea I'm fine. Thanks for the help by the way. Jeez, you should go shower since your shirt's covered in blood." Karin replied.

"Ah, I'll be down later then." He stated.

"Hmm, he doesn't have that same angry look on his face. Maybe I was just imaging it. Oh well, better clean up the other rooms before I get to bed." Karin thought with a yawn.

She went about cleaning and sterilizing the rooms, and when she was finally finished, went to clean the kitchen. She sighed at the state of the room: plates stacked in the sink, a cup lingering on the counter, the rice and vegetables she had cooked after all patients had been taken care of were still in their pots, and the chopping board had fallen onto the floor.

"Always messy; when is Yuzu coming back?" Karin complained as she started cleaning.

_Upstairs:_

"That perverted freak is lucky I haven't found my gun yet. Which reminds me, I've got to ask her about it." Toushirou thought as he exited the shower.

He walked down the hall, heading for Ichigo's room when he heard Karin stumble downstairs. Curious and concerned, he dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding Karin snoozing with her head on the counter.

_Kitchen:_

"She should be in her bed _asleep_. Not in here trying to clean this place…although it is pretty dirty." Toushirou thought.

"Oi Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki you can't sleep in the kitchen." Toushirou said softly.

Karin's eyelids fluttered open, and were met with a startling image. Toushirou towered over her, clad in baggy white pajama pants; his name written on one leg, and a blue dragon on the other. His normally spiked hair was now a sopping wet mop, loose strands letting water trickle down his exposed tanned and toned chest. She stared in awe at his figure, in somewhat of a trance until she was awoken by Toushirou's smooth yet rough voice.

"What like what you see?" Toushirou teased.

"No, my vision hadn't cleared up so I tried focusing on you. You looked like a huge blob of color. And it's _me_ you're talking to; che like _I_ would be staring." Karin lied.

"Ah, I made myself look like more of an idiot than Baka-Kari does on a daily basis! Plus, he's _going_ to leave sometime this week I guess; I'll just be dead weight if I get attached. Not only that but…even if he, by some strange miracle, fell for me, he'd leave to keep me safe. Ichi-nii did that for us…and then everyone else left too." Karin thought sadly.

"You should go shower and get to bed; you look exhausted. And you should stay home from school tomorrow just to monitor those two kids; I only know how to bandage people up and fix some broken limbs, nothing more." Toushirou advised.

"All right then, you should go to bed too. I'll stay home tomorrow and clean up the kitchen so you don't have to. Thanks for waking me up Toushi." Karin smiled.

She climbed the stairs and headed for the bathroom after gathering her pajamas, hoping to wash the grimy feeling of food and blood from her body. She entered the shower and tried shaking the images of Toushirou shirtless in different poses from her mind, but alas, her imagination conquered her dying sanity:

_Dreamland:_

"Ugh, this is so boring! Don't our Sensei(2-Words are already pluralized in Japanese; no need to add an _"...s..."_.) remember that we take notes _in class_? Why do they assign homework if we've got the notes right here? Ugh, I hate all this Japanese History homework, I might die from boredom." Karin ranted.

"Why not take a break or do something…_entertaining_?" A smooth voice suggested.

"Toushi, what are you doing here? I thought I _locked_ the backdoor." Karin questioned.

"Doesn't matter now that I'm inside does it? Anyways, you said you were bored and I suggested you do something _entertaining_." He answered.

"Well then what do you think _I_ should do? There nothing good on T.V. and I'm not going out in the rain to buy some new manga or a novel." Karin sighed.

"I didn't say you had to _leave_, just to find something to _entertain_ you. There must be _something_ to do here." Toushirou stated.

"I doubt there is since I've been here for hours now. Oh, and you should take off your shirt before you catch a cold." Karin replied.

"Ah, I almost forgot it was wet. You have one I could borrow?" He questioned.

"Yea I should, hold on…" Karin trailed off as he pulled off his shirt.

"Heh, staring is rude isn't it?" Toushirou snickered.

"I wasn't _staring_, I was…ano…thinking of what shirt you should wear." Karin lied, turning to hide her blushing face.

"Heh, _you're_ a bad liar Kurosaki." He commented as he walked towards her.

"I can be a good…" Karin trailed off as she marveled at his figure.

"What's wrong _Karin_, too stunned for words?" He whispered by her ear.

"Oh Kami-sama(3-Oh God), he's too close. My face is probably redder than a fire engine! If I'm lucky, he'll just laugh and tease me." Karin thought.

"N…N…N…No, I…I…" Karin stammered.

"You really _are_ bad at lying _Karin_. You know you're holding back, but I'm not gonna let you." He said as he pushed her back onto her bed.

"Oi Toushi wha…a…what are…what are you…doing?" Karin babbled.

"Nothing…just this," Toushirou smirked, "so hold still."

He leaned closer, connecting their lips and silencing her stammers and stutters. Shocked by his forward movement, Karin tensed up, but found herself kissing back, finally finding something _entertaining_ to keep her occupied.

_Reality:_

"No! That is _not_ going to happen! I'm like a dead weight no one wants! Obviously if everyone left me alone, he will too; get a hold of yourself Karin. You're _Kurosaki Karin_…and you will _not_ catch _Yuzu Syndrome_." Karin panicked.

She shook her head free of the situation and quickly scrubbed herself clean. She bolted to her room and dove under her blankets, hoping to get some sleep and keep the _images_ and _fantasies_ at bay. Unfortunately for her, that didn't work out so well.

_Ichigo's Room:_

Toushirou stayed awake until he heard Karin's door slam shut, knowing she was not likely to come out—asleep for the night—and closed the novel he had been reading. He glanced at Ichigo's wall calendar, noting that he had stayed in the house for nearly two and a half months, too long for someone recovering from bullet wounds.

"Damn, I'll have to stay longer so she won't have to handle those two kids by herself; she has school and soccer to worry about already. I won't, no, I _can't_ stay here or else Aizen might send more people…but this time…it won't be to watch her. If I stay any longer, she might end up hurt, or worse: in a pool of her own blood." Toushirou thought.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Okamoto:_ "And you called _me_ a pervert? Look what you were thinking about before I even _came_ to the clinic! You saw _under_ her skirt!"

_Toushirou:_ "My thoughts were much milder than yours I believe. By the way your friend was chastising you, your thoughts were _much_ worse."

_Takuma:_ "No kidding, even though he was thinking that earlier…you're still more perverted."

_Okamoto:_ "Yea right, you guys don't even _know_ what I think about."

_Karin:_ "You're _both_ pervs…creeps. Toushi…I didn't expect you to think that way."

_Toushirou:_ "Oh and your thoughts were any better?"

_Karin:_ "S…S…Shut up; at least I didn't look up someone's skirt."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Um…why would he be wearing a skirt?"

_Karin:_ "Um…attacked by Rangiku-san?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "Oh, that's a good one. Anyways, that's it for today's installment. See ya' next time on _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):

1 He's talking about Karin here.

2 Words are already pluralized in Japanese; no need to add an _"…s…"_ to the end of words

3 "Oh God…"

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks for reading once again. *Bows in Appreciation*


	6. Chap 6: The Pieces are Set

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** I thank everyone that takes the time to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) Little machine in the hospital that measures your heart rate

2) "...Cousin Chou..."

3) "...nurse..."

4) "...Fraction/Division/Splinter Group/Underclassmen..." (Spanish)

5) "...Sword..." (Spanish)

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_Damn, I'll have to stay longer so she won't have to handle those two kids by herself; she has school and soccer to worry about already. I won't, no, I can't stay here or else Aizen might send more people…but this time…it won't be to watch her. If I stay any longer, she might end up hurt, or worse: in a pool of her own blood." Toushirou thought._

* * *

_The Pieces are Set:_

_Next Morning:_

Karin awoke to the sound of a door closing, most likely Toushirou leaving Ichigo's room, and decided to follow suit. She stretched, searched about for clothing to wear and headed off to the bathroom to shower and freshen up. She walked downstairs, finding Toushirou already checking one boy's electrocardiogram(1-Little machine in the hospital that measures your heart rate) and IV bag.

_Clinic Room:_

"Wow, you're up pretty early. Did you sleep at all last night?" Karin commented.

"I don't sleep very often to begin with; I'm an insomniac if you haven't noticed yet. Anyways, his heart rate looks fine and you'll need to change the IV bag, not to mention his bandages because he's bled through them." Toushirou reported.

"And you said all you can do is clean up cuts, make casts, and braces…you sure that's _all_ you know?" Karin teased.

"Yes Kurosaki, that's _all_ I know." He sighed.

"Heh Heh, calm down Toushi, it's just a joke. Hmm, his small wounds should heal up by tonight and…" Karin began.

They suddenly heard a crash from the other room and dashed towards the noise. They found the second boy awake and confused, completely scared of the pair and the room. After calming him down, Karin helped him into the bed, calmly asking him the usual questions she did when people woke up scared and frightened. While she questioned the boy, Toushirou returned to the other room, grabbing gauze from the cabinets, when he heard a long and high-pitched sound erupt from the electrocardiogram.

_Karin & the Boy:_

"Can you tell me your name?" Karin asked.

"K…K…Kiritani Susumu; who are you?" He returned.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin and you'll be here in my clinic for a little while. And by _Kiritani_, do you mean _Kiritani Chou_ who goes to _Karakura High_?" Karin answered.

"You know Chou-itoko(2-Cousin Chou); she plays on the soccer team. We was gonna go sees her yesterday but…w…we gots lost and…then the car…it smashed in us." Susumu explained.

"Okay, well I can call Kiritani since I'm Captain of the soccer team. Do you want me to call her cell phone or house?" Karin offered.

"No don't do that…she…she doesn't like when Tou-san and Kaa-san come to her house." Susumu protested.

"Okay then. Don't worry, I know all about her little problem with her family. I'll…" Karin smiled.

"Oi Kurosaki, he's not breathing!" Toushirou yelled as he appeared at the doorway.

"All right, I'll stabilize him and try bringing him back. In the meantime call an ambulance and try calming him down. He's Kiritani's cousin Susumu." Karin instructed.

"Ah, you should hurry." Toushirou advised.

"I…I…Is Hayato gonna be all w'igth?" Susumu questioned.

"Yes, he should be fine. She's a good nurse so she'll be able to help him. I was hurt and I'm back to walking and running now; I couldn't even get up before she helped me out." Toushirou assured.

"O…O…Okay, what's your name?" Susumu stammered.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou; I'm a friend of Kurosaki's. I know your cousin as well. Do you want me to call her or your family?" Toushirou introduced.

"No pleases don't. Kaa-chan and Tou-san would be mads since we _escaped_ from the house to sees Chou-itoko plays." Susumu pleaded.

"All right we won't. Ah yes, we need an ambulance to the Kurosaki Clinic and very fast. There are two young boys here and one has just stopped breathing. Kurosaki-san is trying to stabilize and bring him back but, she would like him moved to a more advanced and larger facility." Toushirou informed as he spoke into his cell phone.

"Yes Sir, we shall send one right away. Thank you for informing us." Someone said.

"You're very welcome." He replied before hanging up.

"Oi Kiritani, we'll be leaving with your brother. Can you still wear the clothes from yester…no she had to throw those out? Damn, then you've got nothing but that gown to wear." Toushirou rambled.

"Does Karin-nee has old clothes to wears? Chou-itoko lets us wears her 'jamas froms when she little." Susumu questioned.

"I don't know, I would have to check and that would take too much time. I'll just bring you anything I can find. Please wait here." Toushirou answered as he dashed off.

_Other Clinic Room:_

"Damn, come on kid wake up. Please wake up…your brother or cousin's in there hoping you'll be okay. You can't leave him alone…being alone isn't the best of things." Karin muttered.

She pressed the defibrillator against his chest twice, hoping his heart would start again. She pressed three more times and was relieved when the monitor resumed its usual beeping. Despite the wave of relief, Karin was still wary of the situation and kept the paddles in her hand, prepared to revive him if he faded once more. The ambulance arrived shortly after he resumed breathing, the EMTs working fast to transport him from the bed to the car with as little jostling and rocking as possible. As Karin boarded the ambulance, Toushirou and Susumu appeared at the back doors, Susumu pleading to be let on. The EMTs were reluctant to let both boys on, and drove off once they were all packed in.

_At Ishida Hospitals Inc.:_

They arrived at the hospital and the EMTs placed Hayato on a stretcher and took him down a series of halls towards an examination room. Unable to follow the three waited at the front doors, hoping they would be let in to see the boy soon. Scared that Hayato would not come back, Susumu started to cry until his breath caught in his throat, barring him from receiving the oxygen his lungs were in desperate need of. Both motherly and nurse instincts kicked in; Karin scooped up the boy and ran down a few halls in search of an empty hospital room. Once she found one, she set him down on the bed and began to attach IV Fluid to the pole and an electrocardiogram into the wall. She grabbed gauze from a cabinet, seeing his wounds bleeding through once again, and worked fast to prevent _him_ from nearly dying.

_Empty Hospital Room:_

"Well Well Kurosaki, it seems as though you refuse to obey hospital protocol." Someone stated.

"Che, if this were your daughter you wouldn't have cared where or what hospital you were in would you? He was in a car wreck yesterday, woke up in a strange place this morning, watched his brother get shipped off to here because he had stopped breathing and nearly stopped breathing himself. You tell me if you'd follow _any_ hospital protocol then Ishida." Karin snapped.

"Relax Kurosaki, it was merely a tease. I know of the situation and I know of the wreckage from yesterday. The other people involved were all sent here remember?" Ishida said coolly.

"Uwah Ryuu-kun, I heard there was a little boy who stopped breathing here! What room…Karin-chan what are you doing here? Oh no, is he the little boy that stopped breathing? Is there anything I can do to help?" Someone shouted.

"Ah, can you please grab some more gauze from another cabinet and a syringe while you're at it please? Oh, after you're done with that, can you go find Hitsugaya Toushirou, he has white hair, cyan eyes and a permanent scowl on his face that Susumu's gonna survive?" Karin listed.

"Hai, no problem Karin-chan." The person chimed.

"Orihime, I'll go…" Ishida began.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him, and turned around to meet with a pair of cyan eyes and a head of white hair: Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"I'm guessing you're the one Kurosaki was speaking about?" Ishida questioned.

"Yes, and I do _not_ have a _permanent_ scowl on my face Kurosaki. That is simply what you choose to believe. And I believe it would be best for Kiritani to stay here; he'll want to be near his brother so it's best if he stays here. Not to mention you won't need to monitor their status and condition as often as you would if they had stayed at your clinic." Toushirou said.

"You _do_ have a _permanent_ scowl and yea, I guess he'll have to stay here. I don't know what to do since he doesn't want us calling his parents or troubling Kiritani. I'll probably have to call her anyway to find out what we did in class today. Ishida, you mind _not_ calling his parents?" Karin rambled.

"It is protocol to notify their parents or else I may get into trouble with the law. Had they been your age, it would be a different situation, but since they are of such a young age, I'll have to call their parents." He replied.

"All right, just don't do it while you're in the room." Karin advised.

"Of course not, I'm not like that idiot brother of yours," He snorted, "I have more intelligence and common sense than he will _ever_ have."

"N…N…No, I wanna stays with Karin-nee and Hitsu-nii. I no wanna stay here…and I wanna take Hayato with us. I no wanna stays here; it's scary." Susumu pleaded.

"But you'll be safer and get better faster if you stay here." Karin assured.

"B…B…But th…this place is big and I be getting losted. Please Karin-nee…and Hitsu-nii, cans you pleases stay here?" Susumu begged.

"Sure thing Susumu, sure thing," Karin smiled, "but _only_ for tonight. Ishida _has_ to call your parents or else the police will take him away okay? He _has_ to tell them or else he'll get in trouble."

"O…Okay, are you guys still gonna stay?" He sniffled.

"Yea, don't worry; we'll stay the whole night." Karin assured.

"T…T…Thanks Karin-nee. Is Hitsu-nii staying too?" Susumu asked, turning to the teen.

"Ah, if Kurosaki's staying then I'll stay. I'm with…I came in the ambulance and don't have the keys to her house so I _have_ to stay." He answered.

"Thanks Hitsu…" The boy trailed off as fatigue claimed his mind and body.

"Are you sure you want to stay Kurosaki, you do not have to if you do not want to." Ishida advised.

"If I was Susumu and I asked for my saviors to stay with me in a hospital _this_ big for _one_ night, I'd be the happiest person alive if they were to stay." Karin smiled.

"Very well, I'll have some nurses find some extra blankets for your stay. Enjoy your stay…if you can." Ishida informed before leaving the room.

"Bye Karin-chan, Bye Hitsugaya-kun; watch Susumu please!" Orihime called as she ran down the hallway.

"I'll call Hisagi and have him guard your house while we stay here. And have Madarame come here with a spare set of clothes for us." Toushirou announced.

"Thanks Toushi, sorry we have to stay." Karin smiled.

"It's fine, not like I can go anywhere." He replied.

"Well, you can leave tomorrow since I've already taken out the stitches." Karin muttered.

"What was that?" Toushirou questioned.

"I hope they wake up soon. Ishida's going to take of them, but who knows what the nurses might do. Although…they're nurses for a _hospital_ and I'm just a nurse for Tou-san's clinic." Karin lied.

"Not true, you take care of many people. You take people in without questions and then let them go if they're…not socially accepted. Besides, when you go o a hospital, you have to fill out paperwork, but at your clinic you don't. You just sign your name on a clipboard, get checked out, and pay. You ask questions later and even fill out the paperwork for them." Toushirou comforted.

"Heh thanks Toushi. Not to mention _special_ patients don't even _have_ any paperwork because they never showed up." Karin smirked.

"I guess I'll be going to your clinic instead of the hospital next time there's something wrong with a member of ours." Toushirou commented.

"Yup, I'll be there waiting. There's…no one _else_ to wait for anyway." Karin smiled weakly.

_That Night:_

Karin sat on the windowsill, overlooking the sidewalk below when she realized she had nearly fallen onto the floor from her drowsiness. She glanced over at the wall clock, noting it was nearly midnight; she had ordered Toushirou to sleep—no matter how much he protested—and knew she had to find a way to stay awake. She stretched and quietly made her way to the door, peering out to see if there were any other patients roaming the halls, thankfully there was not. She crept out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her, and began to wander about the hospital; she walked up and down flights of stairs, and eventually found herself lost.

"This place is seriously huge. And now that I'm _lost_, those two will think I deserted them…great move Karin. Oh well, guess it's up another flight of stairs…or is it down?" Karin wondered as she continued walking.

She walked for twenty minutes more, taking note that the longer she walked, the more lost and confused she became. She sighed and tried to retrace her steps but found she was at a loss at that; she was about to take another step when a voice called out to her.

_Hallway:_

"If you were tired you could have woken me up, I'm an insomniac remember. I could have watched the machines if you were tired, besides, it _did_ look like you deserted us. Plus, if you're going to get _lost_, then it's better to get lost _with_ someone." The voice chided.

"Toushi…don't scare the hell out of me like that. You _do_ realize there are some crazy people here too right and that they might find it fun to terrorize me? And besides, I would have found my way back…_eventually_." Karin hissed.

"If you're aware that there are certain people here, then you shouldn't walk around in the _dark_, completely _alone_." He snapped.

"Whatever. Anyways, how the hell did you find me?" She questioned.

"I heard you leave the room; you didn't shut the door as quietly as you may have thought. At first I thought you were going to get something to drink or eat, but when you didn't come back, I decided to go looking for you." He explained.

"Wow, I've got my very own stalker. Anyways, if you're the _genius_ you say you are, then you should be able to get back with your eyes _closed_." Karin laughed.

"Is that a challenge Kurosaki?" He inquired.

"If you want it to be," Karin grinned, "but that's up to you."

"Follow me then." He commanded.

She grasped his hand as he began to walk away; causing them to blush, but nevertheless Toushirou chose to ignore it and pressed onwards. They walked down a series of halls, occasionally bumping into walls, spare stretchers, a door or two until Toushirou gave up. He opened his eyes and found that they were now in a completely different section of the hospital—one unfamiliar to them—and decided they would try retracing their steps.

"Oi Toushi, I think we took a right tu…" Karin started.

"Kurosaki watch it!" Toushirou shouted.

She turned to see a speeding stretcher bounding her way. She was about to move when Toushirou's arms wrapped around her and pulled her away. He was too busy thinking about her safety to notice how close he actually was to her; he had pulled her into his chest and happened to have his arms around her waist.

"T…T…Thanks Toushi, I was…um…pre…pretty careless I guess." Karin murmured into his shirt.

"Damn, this is bad. I'm _holding_ her against my chest…in a _dark_ hallway…in a hospital. This couldn't get any more complicated could it?" He calculated.

"Damn, wish the situation was different. I don't want to leave…this is pretty comfy and warm." Karin thought.

"If I didn't _have_ to let her go…this would be a better night." Toushirou thought.

"Um…T…Toushi, we should um…probably…" Karin started.

"Yea, we should try looking for his room again. We'll try looking _without_ my eyes closed this time. As long as we can get back to that crossroad I can get us back. Being a gangster has its perks; remembering where you were and which way you came is essential to survival sometimes." Toushirou cut across.

"All right, let's head that way." Karin smiled.

"Glad it's pretty dark," Toushirou thought, "so _no one_ can see my face."

They walked back towards the crossroads, which surprisingly they both remembered and made their way back to Susumu's room. This time Toushirou ordered _her_ to get some rest while he monitored the machine instead.

_Susumu's Room:_

"It's your turn to sleep; I'll watch the machines." Toushirou said.

"All right, thanks Toushi." Karin yawned.

She fell asleep faster than expected, leaving Toushirou alone in the silence. He gazed out at the black night sky, watching the stars for entertainment while trying to suppress all memories he had from the Kurosaki house.

"Now that he's here, she doesn't have as much work to do. I guess I'll have to leave tomorrow…I'll leave tomorrow…_night_. That's as long as I can stay…if I don't want her hurt." Toushirou concluded.

_Next Morning:_

"Toushi…Toushi…Toushirou? Hmm, guess he left at sunrise. Hey, he didn't even say goodbye." Karin babbled.

"I left, but I went to put my spare cloths Hisagi brought while you were busy getting lost last night. He brought you some as well; you should go get changed." Toushirou stated as he appeared in the room.

"Oh, I thought you left. I'll be right back…don't leave." Karin informed.

"Hitsu-nii, you and Karin-nee are weavin' now?" Susumu yawned as he woke up.

"Ah, I have to go back home, and she has to go to school tomorrow." He replied.

"Are you guys gonna visit?" Susumu questioned.

"I…" Toushirou began.

"I'll be visiting, but Toushirou's got lots of things to do. Plus, since he was hurt he has _lots_ of schoolwork to catch up on. So, he might not visit for a little while, but he _will_ visit, right Toushi." Karin cut across as she reentered the room.

"You dress fast." Toushirou commented.

"Well, he brought me some jeans, socks, printed tee, and a sweater; doesn't take long to put that stuff on." Karin said.

"Oh okay then. But you _will_ visit right Hitsu-nii, right?" Susumu pleaded.

"Yes, I'll visit, when I finally get the time." He sighed.

"Yay…Ow, my head hurts." Susumu complained.

"That's because you're not supposed to move around so fast. Be careful and be nice to the Kango-shi(3-nurses) around here all right. We'll be back soon Susu-kun. I'll tell Kiritani you're here so she can visit you too." Karin rambled.

"Okay, I'll be nice." He smiled.

"Good, see ya' later Susu-kun." Karin chuckled as she ruffled his hair.

"Bye Karin-nee, Bye Hitsu-nii." Susumu chimed.

The pair left the room and headed down to the lobby, peering into the rooms they passed searching for Hayato as discreetly as possible. They walked back to Karin's house, but were intercepted by a member of _Aizen's Army_.

_In the Streets:_

"Heh found you, _Yakuza no Ouji_." The member snickered.

"Kurosaki, get behind me." Toushirou ordered.

"But Toushi…" She started.

"I found it; you found a really good place to hide it though. Now, get behind me." He interrupted.

"What are you whispering about _Yakuza no Ouji_? Trying to protect your little girlfriend over there? Don't worry; I won't shoot her just yet. You're gonna stand in front of her the entire time so, I'll have to go through _you_ to get to _her_ won't I?" The Arrancar taunted.

"State your reason for this? What's Aizen planning to do?" Toushirou demanded.

"Heh he's…" They started.

They stopped abruptly as a gun went off behind the enemy. The Arrancar fell forward, revealing another Arrancar with a gun in hand. Toushirou pointed his gun at the newcomer, but lowered his weapon when he knew they had no ill intentions.

"Who are you?" Toushirou growled.

"It doesn't matter who I am. You already know I am a member of Aizen-sama's _Army_; that should be enough. You are free to pass; they are of no use anymore. I shall send a _Clean-Up Crew_ to dispose of this body, no need to trouble yourselves with her; goodbye then, _Yakuza no Ouji_." The Arrancar answered.

With that, the Arrancar turned around the corner and disappeared from sight. Still not trusting the Arrancar, Toushirou kept his gun at the ready, but allowed Karin to walk next to him once more. They reached her house without any more attacks or threats—a relief to both—and entered to check the house.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Oi, how the hell and when the hell did you find it Toushi? I thought I hid that pretty well." Karin questioned.

"As a gangster, you must _always_ have a weapon on you; it can be a knife, a wooden or steel sword, a club, but mostly we carry guns. I searched the house while you were gone at school and while you were sleeping so you wouldn't notice. That's how I found almost _all_ of my things." He explained.

"What haven't you found yet?" Karin asked.

"A keychain," He stated, "my cousin gave it to me…be…before she died."

"Oh…I know where that is. Hold on, I'll get it." Karin announced.

She walked over to the living room and pulled down a box from a secluded shelf. She placed it on the coffee table and searched for the object. Curious of the contents, Toushirou walked over to find a photo album and small trinkets, either handmade or bought.

"Here, I found it." Karin smiled.

"Ah, thanks; what…if you don't mind me asking is this stuff?" Toushirou asked.

"Stuff…stuff we kept after Kaa-san died; we didn't want to get rid of anything, but we knew we had to. So…I…I kept her photo album and a few things I got her when I was a kid. That's why that shelf is covered over with books, so no one else finds it." She explained.

"Oh, I never really looked over there." He mentioned.

"Not many people notice it. They all think it's just a bunch of books, but don't realize I tilt the box sideways to hide it." She said, a tear sliding down her face.

"Don't cry; I don't like seeing people cry." He whispered as he wiped it away.

"Sure…sure thing Toushi. Are you going to leave now?" Karin smiled weakly, trying to change the subject.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone until I think you're safe today. I don't doubt that Arrancar that shot the other, but I'm not sure if Aizen will send more out. I'll leave at sundown." He replied.

"Great, 'cause I wanted to go to the field today. You've played soccer right?" Karin beamed.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Toushirou questioned.

"When we were leaving the field and I was chatting with the team, you started kicking it around. I think you were doing it absentmindedly, but whatever. Come on, let's go play." Karin answered.

She placed the box in its original place, grabbed her soccer ball, and dragged him to the field.

_Overview:_

She dragged him to an open field and challenged him to one game before he left, for a while at least. They played for hours, simply enjoying the time spent with the other, then walked back home; they stopped on the way as Toushirou stared out at the sunset near a railing.

_Railing:_

"Oi Toushi, I didn't know you liked sunsets." Karin commented.

"Ah, they bring back memories." Toushirou murmured.

"You sound like an old man." She snickered.

"My hair's not white because I'm old." He snorted.

"Just kidding Toushi, calm down. But yea, I get your drift…if you have any you'd really like to remember. Well, see you later Toushi; you should stop by to play soccer some time. Oh, and don't forget to visit Susu-kun when you can." Karin listed.

"Not leaving yet, it's getting dark so I'll have to walk you home." He stated.

"All right then, let's head home." Karin said.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"See ya' Toushi." Karin smiled weakly.

"Ah, Goodbye Kurosaki." He replied before walking down the street.

"Sorry Ku…Karin, it's for your safety." He whispered after turning a corner.

_Two Weeks Later:_

"Shit, people have been watching, no, more like _hunting_ me now that Toushi left. I know when I'm being _hunted_ rather than just _watched_ for my own protection." Karin thought as she walked through the rain.

She pressed on towards her house, but stopped to stare up at the sky when she felt raindrops pelting against her scalp. She shuddered from the cold and kept walking back towards her house until she tripped over an eroded piece of the sidewalk, falling forward onto the pavement and splashing cold water onto her white blouse and grey skirt. She began gathering her soaked books when she felt a large piece of clothe fall atop her head, shielding her cold body from the rain. She peered out from underneath to find Toushirou towering over her, his _permanent_ scowl plastered on his face just as she remembered. She chuckled at the sight and stood up, offering him his warm black sweater but was ordered to wear it despite her protests.

"Here, you'll catch a cold if you don't wear it. I don't wanna be the reason you caught a cold from standing out in the rain." Karin said, offering him his sweater.

"No, I dropped it on you for a reason. I don't catch colds no matter how I'm dressed; wear it until you get to your house." He rejected.

"Fine, but you're taking it back once we're inside; I don't want to feel guilty if you catch a cold later this week." Karin agreed.

"That's fine; now let's go because you're being stalked at the moment."  
He whispered.

"Yea I know. Someone's been _hunting_ me Toushi, not _watching_. There's a huge difference. Someone's been _watching_ me though…just wanted to _thank_ them." Karin informed.

"If you know someone's _hunting_ you then you should stay _away_ from them. And you're welcome…I mean…" Toushirou snapped.

"I knew it was you, Hisagi, Madarame, and a couple other gangsters who heard about what happened two weeks ago. Tell the guys I said thanks when you get back to your mansion…or wherever you meet up." Karin cut across.

"At least there are more people who would shoot a few rounds for her. I guess I don't have to be as worried as I've been then. Even so, I'll have to continue to watch her; it doesn't look like Aizen's backing down. It feels like he's baiting or taunting me, but…not in his usual or expected way." Toushirou calculated.

"Oi Toushi, is there anything in that head of yours?" Karin chuckled.

"Yes Kurosaki, as you said once: I have what we call a _brain_ in there. I was simply…" Toushirou started.

"Lost in thought? Heh, they say you only get lost in thought when it's unfamiliar territory." Karin snickered.

"Whatever Kurosaki, let's just get out of the rain." Toushirou dismissed as she opened the front door.

"_When_ will you call me by my name? It's _Karin_, not _Kurosaki_; how many times do I have to tell you?" Karin sighed.

"It's a habit I have; most people deserve respect. You haven't done anything to make me think less of you so I call you by your surname." He explained as he followed after her to her room.

_Karin's Room:_

"Well, in my head, calling me by my name _is_ respectful. Anyway, you should take off your shirt if you don't want to catch a cold. I think you still have a few things left around here." Karin suggested as she gestured to the stairs.

"Ah~, I almost forgot that my shirt was wet…got one I could borrow?" Toushirou asked.

"Hmm, maybe, hold on…" Karin trailed off as she watched him pull off his shirt.

"Staring is rude isn't it?" Toushirou mused.

"I wasn't _staring_, I was…thinking of what shirt you should wear." Karin lied.

"Yea, but it might be in Ichi-nii's room. Come on, it should be in his closet." Karin replied.

_Ichigo's Room:_

"Hmm, yea there it is. Um…it's up there though; you mind getting it?" Karin questioned.

"Yea I'll get it. Why is it so high up when you're so short?" He smirked.

"Che, shut up. Not like I put it…" Karin began.

Thunder suddenly boomed outside, startling the pair; jumping backwards, Karin knocked into Toushirou and they both fell to the floor. Toushirou looked down to see Karin on the floor and Karin up to see Toushirou hovering above her on his hands and knees. The fact that he was shirtless and the rain had soaked through Karin's white blouse did not help the situation at all; a gasp from Karin after his cold dragon chain hit her neck was all it took to snap his senses in half. He leaned down and pressed his lips upon hers, not caring if his normal cold and distant image was broken. She tensed at the contact, but submitted to his enticing lips; they laid there kissing in the dimly lit room, while the tracking figure watched secretly from a tree nearby.

"Damn, couldn't resist even if I _tried_ I guess. Oh well, I'm not gonna fight now…but I'll fight _them_ if they target her. No, I'll just _kill_ them if they even _try_ following her, let along _touch_ or _target_ her." Toushirou thought.

"Heh, like I said…some _strange_ miracle. I guess it's thanks to the thunder…maybe. Well, I guess I caught the _Yuzu Syndrome_ but actually survived…and…and triumphed. It's not even Christmas and I got what I wanted." Karin thought.

"Oi, you found that shirt yet…_Karin_." He whispered into her ear.

"Can't get any more seductive can he! That made me tingle like a weirdo!" Karin screamed mentally.

"I'll have to try finding it again," Karin smirked, "klutz."

"I can help with that…later." He breathed before kissing her again.

_Las Noches:_

"I have confirmed their relationship Aizen-sama." A voice stated.

"Ah, is it as you suspected…Ulquiorra?" Aizen questioned.

"Yes, she seems to be an…_attachment_ of sorts. Something he would most likely _fear_ being killed or destroyed." Ulquiorra reported.

"Good, with this all the pieces are set. I shall bring both the Kuchiki Clan and Yakuza to their knees. He shall be on his knees crying over her dead body." Aizen schemed.

"How are we to bring both enemies to their knees Sir?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"We shall send a Grimmjow and his Fracción(4-Fraction/Division/Splinter Group/Underclassmen; Spanish) but, only after they have grown _closer_ to the other. The pieces are set…we just have to wait until the board is laid out." Aizen answered.

"Yes Sir, shall I inform the rest of the Espada(5-Sword; Spanish)?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"No, not until the board is laid out. You may go." Aizen denied.

"Shall I begin a second plan if Grimmjow and his Fracción do not succeed?" Ulquiorra asked.

"If you wish to do so," Aizen granted, "then you may."

"Hai, thank you Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra dismissed before leaving the room, "I shall present them to you tomorrow."

"Kurosaki Karin, it seems that you have become my most favored pawn. _You_ shall be the Queen, and all your Knights shall fall, one by one, in a vain attempt to save you. Enjoy your time…_Yakuza no Ouji_." Aizen mused.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Ulquiorra:_ "It is amazing how long someone can hold their breath when too engrossed with something."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Um…have you _ever_ kissed someone like that then? Actually…that's what I happen to call: _Tongue-Tennis_. Or, what my chemistry teacher says: _Tonsil Touching_."

_Ulquiorra:_ "You disgust me with your phrases."

_Sayo-chan:_ "What…it's funny! It's funny to see couples glance at me when I walk by saying: _"Eww…Tongue-Tennis in a hallway, really smooth."_ It's hilarious…not to mention pretty amusing."

_Ichigo:_ "I'll kill that bastard! He took advantage of Karin's position on the floor!"

_Sayo-chan:_ "You don't know how wrong that sounded."

_Yuzu:_ "Hurray! Karin-chan got herself a boyfriend! I've gotta tell Jinta!"

_Sayo-chan:_ "When did _you_ get back to Japan?"

_Yuzu:_ "I didn't."

_Sayo-chan:_ "So…how'd you find out?"

_Yuzu:_ "Telepathy."

_Jinta:_ "Well, at least I won't miss the guy I have to tear apart if he breaks Karin. He's got white hair after all…can't get more obvious than that."

_Sayo-chan:_ "That's nice. Anyways, thanks for tuning into: _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):

1) Little machine in the hospital that

2) Cousin Chou

3) "…nurse(s)…"

4) "…Fraction/Division/Splinter Group/Underclassmen…" (Spanish)

5) "…Sword…" (Spanish)

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks for reading once again. *Bows in Appreciation*


	7. Chap 7: Laying Out the Board

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** I thank everyone who takes the time to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) "...Fraction/Division/Splinter Group/Underclassmen..." (Spanish)

2) Chevrolet sports car

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_Yes, she seems to be an…attachment of sorts. Something he would most likely fear being killed or destroyed." Ulquiorra reported._

"_Good, with this all the pieces are set. I shall bring both the Kuchiki Clan and Yakuza to their knees. He shall be on his knees crying over her dead body." Aizen schemed._

"_We shall send a Grimmjow and his Fracción(_1-Fraction/Division/Splinter Group/Underclassmen; Spanish)_ but, only after they have grown closer to the other. The pieces are set…we just have to wait until the board is laid out." Aizen answered._

"_Kurosaki Karin, it seems that you have become my most favored pawn. You shall be the Queen, and all your Knights shall fall, one by one, in a vain attempt to save you. Enjoy your time…Yakuza no Ouji." Aizen mused._

_

* * *

__Laying Out the Board:_

A few weeks turned into a month, a month into two, and over time their relationship grew. Unfortunately Karin had received news that Hayato's condition was worsening and he had yet to wake up from his month and a half coma. Her attitude, along with entire soccer team's had taken a turn for the worst; the team still played as well as they always had, but they did it with less spirit and happiness as usual. They entered the _Final Five_ of the _Regional Competition_ despite their lackluster performance; happy they had made the _Final Five_, Karin forced everyone out of their houses for a night of fun, one which they all enjoyed. Happy to pick up the team's spirits, Karin knew they would not make it to the _World Competition_ if they did not play with as much vigor and spirit as they had prior to the bad news. She constantly wore a façade during school, fooling everyone on the team, and almost all her classmates.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

_Webcam Chat:_

"Yup, we've made it to the _World Competition_ so we might be playing _anywhere_, might even be Europe." Someone said.

"Uwah Karin-chan I'm so happy for you guys! Hurray, I can't believe you guys got so far! I'm so happy; you really might come to Europe? I can't wait to see you if you do!" Another voice cheered.

"Calm down Yuzu, calm down; you might blow a fuse if you keep doing that." Karin sighed.

"Anyways, I can see right past that façade of yours. Spill it, what's wrong with you?" Yuzu demanded.

"Nothing, I'm fine Yuzu." Karin lied.

"No you're not, I know that face of yours. You're eyes aren't even staring at the screen, they're staring straight _through_ it." Yuzu argued.

"I told…" Karin began.

"I already heard from a source that you weren't doing so well until a few days ago. And even then you were just pretending so the team would be happy. Tell me Karin-chan…no, Karin, tell me what's bothering you so much." Yuzu snapped.

"All right, All right…I give up. You really want me to tell you?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Yuzu replied.

"I…" Karin started.

"She's depressed because Hayato-kun's condition has worsened and he has yet to wake up from his coma. Thank you for pointing out her horrible façade, it was pretty ridiculous." Someone cut across.

"Toushi, don't scare me like that! I just lost ten years of my life by you doing that!" Karin yelled.

"You left the window open so I climbed in." He snorted.

"Creeper…" Karin muttered.

"Eh who's this Karin-chan, who's this?" Yuzu squealed.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, your sister's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-san." Toushirou introduced.

"Uwah, Karin-chan you finally got yourself a boyfriend! Hurray! Karin-chan got herself a boyfriend! Karin-chan I'm so happy and proud!" Yuzu screamed.

"Yuzu be quiet before…" Karin started.

"What is this I hear? Does my beautiful daughter Karin have a boyfriend! Oh I must see! My beautiful daughter has finally found herself a boyfriend! I expect grandbabies when I get back!" Her father shouted.

"Mou Tou-san, it's too early for that!" Yuzu snapped.

"Baka Goat-Chin!" Karin roared as she punched the wall beside the screen.

"At least she's back to normal…well, as normal as she can get." Toushirou murmured.

"Mou Karin-chan, please don't punch holes in the wall." Yuzu sighed.

"He's lucky he's in _Europe_! When he gets back I'm gonna strangle him and throw him through the window." Karin growled.

"Why doesn't my beautiful daughter love me, she's so cruel? I only wanted grandbabies upon my return!" Isshin wailed.

"See ya' Yuzu…if I hear anymore of his crying…I might hop on a plane and _stop_ it all." Karin snarled.

"Okay Karin-chan, but you better get rid of that façade. I don't want to hear that you're wearing a mask to hid your feelings again! Hitsugaya-kun, please take care of my sister while I'm gone." Yuzu rambled.

"Ah, I shall; it was a pleasure to meet you." Toushirou replied with a bow.

"See ya' Karin-chan!" Yuzu chimed before disappearing from screen.

_Karin's Room:_

"Oh, so formal," Karin snickered, "it was like you were being introduced to Ichi-nii for the first time or something."

"Making a good impression on your sister is more important than making one on your brother. He doesn't like our relationship at all, so it's best to appeal to those who don't know my _true_ occupation." He grinned.

"Smooth moves _Taichou_, smooth moves." Karin complimented.

"I can be…when I want." He agreed before kissing her.

"Oh yea Karin-cha…" Yuzu started.

She suddenly stopped when she was greeted with the sight of Karin and Toushirou making out; Karin sitting in the chair and Toushirou pressing himself against her—both deaf to the world—lips engrossed with the other. Angry she did not have a camera at the moment, Yuzu simply recorded the scene and saved it to her computer for later; it would serve _some_ purpose in the future—that she guaranteed.

"Well uh…I guess I'll just leave you two alone. See ya' Karin-chan." Yuzu signed off.

"Think…your si…ster…saw us." Toushirou mentioned.

"She did…Mmm…can't do anything…'bout it." Karin moaned.

"True…come on…I didn't come here just to kiss you. I can do that any time." He beckoned.

"Eh? Where're we going?" Karin asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Toushirou returned.

"Mou come on Toushi where are we going?" Karin pestered.

"Somewhere…but I thought that was pretty obvious." He teased.

"Hahaha, very funny Toushi, very funny." Karin spat.

"I thought it was. Anyways, come on, this place doesn't stay open all night for visitors." Toushirou instigated.

"_Visitors_…where are we going Toushi?" Karin pressed.

"You'll find out if you follow. Plus, we'll get there faster with…_this_." He stated as he opened the front door.

_Outside:_

"T…T…T…Toushi…wh…what is…is that a…?" Karin babbled.

"Yea, it's my car; it was a birthday present. Come on, we'll get there faster…if you hurry up that is." He continued.

"I…I…It's a _Camaro®(_2-Chevrolet sports car)! Normal people don't drive one of these…we _are_ going someplace where _normal_ people go right?" Karin marveled.

"Well, I'm anything _but_ normal. _Normal_ people don't live in huge mansions, battle against other gangs, smuggle…uh…nothing…forget that." Toushirou listed.

"Haha, I know almost everything gangs do. I'm everyone's personal nurse remember; I ask why they've ended up at the clinic. Not to mention I run things to everyone's hideout." Karin laughed.

"Everyone's personal nurse…should be _my_ nurse. Wait, why does she know where everyone's hideout is?" Toushirou wondered.

"Because I'm in charge of keeping everyone in their best condition; I'm like a liaison between most gangs. And don't worry Toushi, I'll be your personal nurse…oh jealous genius. And yes, you said that out loud." Karin teased.

"I'm not jealous…never said I was." Toushirou murmured.

"You are; it's all over your face. So can you _please_ tell me…hospital?" Karin chuckled.

"Can I tell you hospital? I can _say_ hospital, but I can't _tell_ you hospital. Come on, just because you have connections doesn't mean they'll let you in." He urged.

_Ishida Hospital Inc.:_

"Hi there, is Kiritani Hayato still here?" Karin asked.

"Eh, Karin-chan; what're you doing here?" A receptionist asked.

"Isane-san, I'm here looking for Kiritani Hayato. Is he still here?" Karin repeated.

"Yes, he's still here…and so is his brother. His brother wouldn't leave no matter how much his cousin, the nurses, Ishida-san, or his parents coaxed him. He's been staying in his hospital room because after a while he got too depressed to move. He's staying here until he can leave…which doesn't look like he'll be leaving soon." The woman explained.

"Can I go see them? Please Isane-san, _please_?" Karin begged.

"Fine, but only because you know almost _everyone_ here…but don't tell any other visitors please. Now, Kiritani Susumu is stationed on the Third Floor in Room 217 and Kiritani Hayato is stationed on the Sixth Floor in Room 567." Isane directed.

"Thanks Isane-san, I owe you one." Karin beamed.

"Oh Hitsugaya-san, please take care of Karin-chan. I think she's the only one who thinks we can't see through her mask." Isane mentioned.

"I will thank you Isane-san." He replied before following after Karin.

They walked about the halls, finally finding a staircase and headed for Susumu's room first. Karin peered around the door to find the boy coloring, but the usual happiness in his eyes was gone. He appeared dead and limp, despite him coloring—something that made kids his age happy—with the brightly colored crayon in his hand.

_Susumu's Room:_

"Hey Susu-kun…have time for us bad visitors?" Karin asked.

"Huh…K…Karin-nee, H…Hitsu-nii? W…Why are you guys here?" He asked.

"To see you silly, why else would we be here? Sorry for not visiting you in a while; I heard you were sad because Hayato hasn't woken up yet." Karin answered.

"Yea, the nurses and doctors said he not waked up yet." Susumu replied.

"Susu-kun, did you color _all_ these pictures?" Karin questioned.

"Yea, I was coloring them fors Hayato. You wanna see?" Susumu smiled weakly.

"Yea, they're really pretty. Which one's your favorite?" Karin grinned.

"T…This one." Susumu beamed, slightly happier than he had been in a few weeks.

"Wow, that's really pretty. He'll definitely like it when he wakes up." Karin assured.

"W…W…When is Hayato g…gonna wakes up? No one's telling me so…so I wanna knows. When he waking up?" Susumu pleaded.

"Well, he's really hurt so he has to sleep for a while. We're going to see him so…" Karin began.

"We can sneak you in if you want. You're no longer attached to an IV Fluid or other tubes. They're just watching you since you don't look happy. So, we can sneak you in…if you want to see him." Toushirou offered.

"Wow, someone's devious and sneaky." Karin commented.

"Just one of my many perks." He smirked.

"Hmph, cocky idiot…how are we supposed to get him out of here though?" Karin grumbled.

"Susumu-kun, do you have any spare clothes?" Toushirou inquired.

"Yea…Chou-itoko brought me some! I cans put some new ones on so the nurses don't sees me!" Susumu cheered.

"All right, then get changed and let's go. But we've got to be _quiet_." Karin smiled.

"Okays, I be back." Susumu beamed before running into the bathroom.

"Well, someone's nice." Karin commented.

"I can be…besides, I know what it's like to have someone I know in a coma. It's not the most happy of things." Toushirou replied.

"I can relate to that; seeing Yuzu in a coma once…" Karin murmured.

"Huh?" Toushirou asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Karin lied.

"Hitsu-nii, Karin-nee…I gots dresseded." Susumu announced.

"All right then, let's go. We'll take the elevator so you don't have to walk so much." Karin stated.

The trio crept off to the elevator, and thankfully found it completely empty. The elevator stopped at the Fourth Floor and a man in white and black attire, similar to that of _Aizen's Army_ entered, making Toushirou tense and suspicious. The man leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling the entire time until the elevator stopped at the Sixth Floor. Karin and Susumu hurried out, the boy eager to find his brother, while Toushirou lingered behind, examining the man.

_Elevator:_

"You won't get them here; there's too many eyes watching." Toushirou snarled.

"I have no business doing anything. I was simply leaving the hospital after a minor injury, nothing more Sir." He replied.

"Whatever…_Arrancar_," Toushirou growled, "remember, everyone knows where _Las Noches_ and _Hueco Mundo_ are."

"Is that a threat to me…or Aizen-sama?" They questioned.

"Both." He snapped.

"I suggest you refrain from staying longer. As you said before, there are many _eyes_ watching. It's just a matter of seeing which _side_ they are on. That girl and the little boy are well out of range are they not?" The Arrancar advised.

Their sudden statement made Toushirou's blood run cold and his mind scramble around. He took one glance at the Arrancar, noting the cocky look on his face, and then rushed down the hall in search of the pair.

_Hospital Halls:_

"Karin-nee…where's Hitsu-nii?" Susumu asked.

"Huh, isn't he…Toushi?" Karin started.

"Maybe he's looking for Hayato in another hall way." Susumu mentioned.

"Yea he might…" Karin began.

"No, I'm right here. I…uh…ran into…into someone I knew." Toushirou stammered.

"Oh okays, let's go find Hayato!" Susumu piped.

"Shush Susumu other people are sleeping here." Karin reprimanded.

"Sorrys didn't mean to yell." Susumu whispered.

The trio continued to walk, glancing at the number signs above the doors until they came across a sign directing them towards rooms 545-574 around the corner. Ecstatic they had finally found it, Susumu rushed past a few nurses, around the corner, and out of sight. Worried he would hit something or get lost, Karin chased after him, disappearing from Toushirou's sight as well.

"I founds it, I founds it!" Susumu cheered.

"Shush Susu-kun; other people are sleeping just like your brother. You can't wake them up or else they won't get better." Karin scolded.

"Sorry Karin-nee…I just really excited." He said sheepishly.

"Karin, Susu…good…you're not dead." Toushirou sighed in relief.

"_Who_ did you meet while we went searching for Hayato's room?" Karin interrogated as they walked into the boy's room.

"A friend," Toushirou lied, "from school. They told me our Sensei is amazed at my work ethic. And…that I look _happier_."

"I'm going to find out who it was because…you're a _bad_ liar Toushi." She whispered into his ear.

"Hayato, are you awake, Hayato~, Hayato~." Susumu called as he shook his brother.

"I'm not lying; telling the truth." He retorted.

"So what was their name?" She inquired.

"Awatuski Iwao, happy now?" He sighed.

"Hmm, for…" Karin began.

"Karin-nee, Hayato's not waking up. He's not hitting me like he does when we're at home. Is he _really_ tired?" Susumu cut across.

"Yes, he's probably tired because he got hurt more than you did. His body still isn't as good as yours since he got hit harder. Don't worry; he'll probably wake up soon." Karin answered.

"T…T…That's…that's a 'cause I…I…I saws a pretty…f…flower for Chou-itoko. An…A…And I ran over to get it…b…but the…the…car…camed." Susumu hiccupped as tears streamed down his face.

"It's not your fault Susu-kun; it's not your fault." Karin soothed.

"But, but, but it _is_!" Susumu wailed.

"I'm taking him to the bathroom so he can't wake anyone up. I'll be back." Karin stated before scooping the boy up.

"Oi Karin don't…!" Toushirou shouted after her.

"I'll be fine!" She called over her shoulder.

He would have bolted down the hall after her, had he not heard a faint whimper from the room. He glanced to his side and watched Hayato's face twitch slightly—a good sign—and decided against running out. He stared at the boy, wondering if he had been imaging the sound, but was proved wrong when the boy let out a second whimper.

"You better come back Karin." Toushirou whispered to himself.

_Bathroom:_

"Shush, Shush~, it's not your fault Hayato, it's not your fault. Haya-tan will wake up soon, don't cry. He wouldn't want to see you crying when he gets up would he?" Karin soothed.

"N…N…N…No…I…I…I s…s…sorry." Susumu sniffled.

"Good, he's not hyperventilating or coughing anymore; he's already in a bad condition, he doesn't need any more stress on his body or mind. Wow, I feel like I'm Yuzu's copy right now. No…I'm becoming Yuzu!" Karin thought.

"Shush, Shush~ if you keep crying the nurses will wonder what's wrong and notice who you are. They might see that purple bracelet and send you back to your room. Shush, Shush~ no more tears all right? Wipe your face, dry those tears, and then we can go back and see your brother." Karin comforted.

"O…O…Okay Karin-nee…I…I…I sorry." He hiccupped.

"It's fine, are you ready to go?" She smiled.

"Y…Yea." He replied.

She picked him off the counter and was about to set him on the floor when she realized he wasn't letting go of her shirt. She shook her head slightly, amused by his clinginess, and went off to find Hayato's room. Unfortunately, she hadn't remembered which corners she had turned to get from Hayato's room to the bathroom and was at a loss for directions. She looked up and followed the numbered signs until she bumped into an aloof sandy haired man with an eye patch.

"Ah I'm…oh, can you tell me where _Room 567_ is please. Wait, you _are_ one of the doctors around here aren't you?" Karin asked suspicious about the man.

"Hai, that room is…" He started.

"No, I don't recognize him…and he doesn't seem to notice that he's pointing down the hall with all the storage rooms and elevator. I don't like him, gotta leave." Karin thought.

"F…Forget it, I don't need to trouble you. You've probably got a few patients to take care of. Thanks anyways." Karin dismissed.

"No no, it's fine. My shift is almost over; I have some spare time to help you get to that room." He denied.

"Karin, the room's back this way. Hayato-kun's awake…well drowsy right now, but he can at least speak a bit and recognizes most things." Someone said from behind.

"Toushi, great you found us. It's fine Sir, you can go back to helping your patients. Thanks anyways." Karin smiled.

"Ah, now let's go. I told him I'd be right back, don't need him to get antsy and scared since he doesn't like being here." Toushirou stated.

He shoved her in front of him, moving her along towards the boy's room, stealthily glancing back at the doctor she had been speaking to earlier. They arrived at Hayato's room to find him sleeping once again, but once Susumu started calling his name, he opened his eyes for the first time in over a month.

_Hayato's Room:_

"Oi Toushi, what's with you and hospitals? First you stayed behind in the elevator, and then you show up right before that guy gave me directions. What's going on in that head of yours? And I want the _truth_." Karin demanded.

"It's just not exactly safe here. Too many people dressed in white and black, not to mention _who_ I've seen here." He replied.

"So, they _were_ from _Aizen's Army_ then? That _doctor_ I asked for directions? She interrogated.

"How did you know they were? If you…" He began.

"I didn't notice until he spoke. It sounded familiar somehow like that…nothing. Forget the last part." Karin cut across.

"Oi Karin…what…?" Toushirou stammered.

"Nothing, it's fine Toushi…don't push it…please." Karin whispered.

"Ah, I won't sorry Karin." He smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Nee Hayato…they…pr…tty…" Susumu yawned.

"I guess he's tired. We should get him back to his room…before Ishida comes looking for me and has me do some overtime here." Karin announced.

"Overtime…what the hell do you mean by _overtime_?" Toushirou questioned.

"Huh, oh I sometimes come here to help out when no one comes to the clinic. I've gotta keep myself busy so I don't rot in my house." Karin chuckled as she picked Susumu up.

"Karin-nee…w…bo…" Susumu mumbled sleepily.

"Shush, just go to sleep Susumu. When you wake up, you'll be able to see Hayato." Karin soothed.

"H…you…nee…" He murmured before falling asleep.

The trio left the room and headed for the elevator. Karin dropped Susumu off at his room, placing him in a pair of pajamas and into his bed for the night. They left the hospital and headed back towards Karin's house, when their drive was interrupted by a car accident and a call from the _Yakuza Mansion_.

_Phone Call:_

"Matsumoto, may I ask why you're calling?" Toushirou questioned.

"Hai Taichou, Unohana-san is over here and she said your father won't be…" She answered.

"I'll be there…" He started.

"Oi Toushi I can hear the conversation. Let's go, you've taken me to the mansion before remember. If your father's condition is getting worse then let's go." Karin cut across.

"Matsumoto, tell Unohana-san and Otou-san that I'll be there soon. It should only take a few minutes." He ordered.

"Hai Taichou, just don't get caught speeding." She chimed.

"I don't and won't." Toushirou said before hanging up.

_In the Car:_

"You _don't_ and _won't_? Toushi…are you…?" Karin marveled.

"Just hold on, and make sure your seatbelt's on. Like I said: I don't and I won't; meaning I _don't_ get caught speeding and _won't_ get caught speeding. I know every road in Tokyo…you don't think I…I nothing." Toushirou rambled.

"Eh, you street race? I wanna see, I wanna see!" She screamed.

"Maybe next time; now hold on." He smirked.

"This is so cool!" She shouted as he sped down the empty road.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

They arrived at the mansion in less than five minutes, Toushirou speeding down the road at 165mph.

"T…T…Toushi…" Karin stammered.

"Sorry, I should've gone a bit slower." He sighed.

"That was so cool! I have _got_ to see you street race!" Karin exclaimed.

"There is _something_ wrong with her! Not that I didn't know that beforehand. I knew that the day she threatened to strap me to a bed and put me to sleep with morphine. Or when she said she wasn't going to rewrap my bandages if I didn't…if I didn't…something." He thought.

"Oi Toushi, come on…isn't your father waiting?" Karin urged.

"Ah, come on." He stated, pulling her from the seat and into his arms.

"Oi Toushi put me down!" She shouted.

They burst through the garage door, and ran up a flight of stairs—well Toushirou did—and entered his father's room.

_Father's Quarters:_

"Otou-san, is everything all right?" Toushirou asked.

"Oh Karin-chan, do you mind helping me with this?" Unohana asked.

"Sure, what are we working with?" Karin returned.

"I'll need you to prepare a syringe and an IV Fluid so I can give him enough sodium chloride. I'll need to ask Ishida-san for a bag of blood as well. He's been coughing up a large amount of blood and I don't want him to lose any more." Unohana reported.

"Got it, Toushi hand me that pole over there so I can set up the IV bag. I'll call Ishida while I'm getting the syringe and IV bag." Karin listed.

_Phone Call:_

"Yes, Ishida Uryuu speaking." Ishida answered.

"Great, Ishida…how fast can you get two bags of blood to 78 Hikaru Street?" Karin questioned.

"That depends, is it a STAT order?" He replied.

"Someone's coughing up blood; we're administering IV Fluid, and giving him some morphine to null the pain. Unohana-san said he has Tuberculosis; I bet you can diagnose how fast we need the blood." She snapped.

"Ah, I shall have Isane-san send it over then. Goodbye Kurosaki-san." Ishida dismissed.

"Great, thanks Ishida." Karin stated.

"You're welcome." He replied before hanging up.

_Father's Room:_

"Ah, Karin-chan…it's…it…it's good to see you." His father coughed.

"Don't stress yourself Ukitake-san. Not good for your throat, lungs…or body overall. Please relax and stay still; I'll need to find your vein for this IV." Karin declared.

"Hai…Karin-c…a…" Ukitake murmured as he fell asleep.

"Thank you Karin-chan; once we get the IV and blood he'll be fine. Thank you too Hitsugaya-kun." Unohana smiled.

"No problem Unohana-san, I'll go see if the blood's come yet." Karin announced as she exited the room.

"Hitsugaya-kun, please watch out for Karin-chan. She may be tough, but everyone has a breaking point; don't let her find it please." Unohana said.

"Ah, I intend to." He replied.

"I got it; here it is Unohana-san." Karin informed as she burst into the room.

"Ah thank you Karin-chan. I've got it from here. You two may leave." She smiled.

"Ah, thank you Unohana-san." Toushirou stated before dragging Karin out of the room.

_Hallway:_

"Oh yea, Toushi, do you race in your _Camaro_?" Karin questioned.

"No, I have a special car for racing." He replied.

"Can I…?" Karin began.

"You can _see_, but we're _not_ taking it for a _drive_." He declared.

"Hai Taichou!" She beamed.

_Garage:_

"Eh…but I thought you said you kept it _hidden_." Karin mentioned.

"I do…from everyone who thinks they know where it is." He smirked.

He lightly jabbed his elbow on the wall, loosening a small square of dry wall. He took out his pocket knife and cut a square out of the wall, revealing a keypad and hand print analysis.

"Wow…legit…" Karin marveled.

"I _am_ Taichou." He smirked once more.

"Quit with the smirking! It's driving me nuts!" Karin shouted mentally.

She heard a low hissing noise and soon the wall flipped up and revealed another part of the garage.

"_This_ is the car I use for racing." He stated, showing off his _prized_ possession.

"I…I…It's pretty…" Karin drawled.

"Don't drool on my car…actually, just don't drool at all; it's scary." Toushirou teased.

"Sh…Shut up Toushi. I wasn't drooling, it's just…cool." Karin snorted.

"Oh, so you like the _car_ more than the _driver_?" He taunted.

"Never said that," She said, "because I couldn't do _this_ to the car. Well, at least I wouldn't get the response I wanted."

"Heh, come closer then, because I'm over here." Toushirou mused as he gestured for her with his finger.

She leaned closer to him, draping her arms over his shoulders and around his neck; he pulled her against him, his arms around her waist, and connected their lips. Only a few seconds after their lips connected did they hear a shrill squeal—from only _one_ person—scaring them out of their wits.

"Uwah Taichou, dirty deeds in a garage on your racecar! Ooh~, naughty, naughty!" Someone squealed.

"Matsumoto…ruining the damn moment." He growled.

"And it was getting good." Karin thought miserably.

"Yes yes, be angry Taichou but, Hisagi has something to chat about. And it's _not_ going to wait." She informed.

"Ah…I'll be there." He stated.

"Ruining the damn moment; it was getting good: amazing car, amazing girl, amazing setting…ruining the _damn moment_." Toushirou seethed.

"Calm down Toushi…she's gone now anyways." Karin snickered.

"Is she?" He smirked.

"Yea~" Karin purred.

"Then I believe we were in the middle of something." He whispered.

"I'm going to explode if he keeps that smirk and attitude on him. It's freaking alluring as hell!" Karin panicked.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

_Sitting Room:_

"Hisagi, are you sure? This is Kuro-chan we're talking about? What good is she to _Aizen_ if she only fixes everybody up?" Someone asked.

"Think about it Ikkaku; it's not that she just fixes anyone up. She's also Taichou's girlfriend…which reminds me, I just told them we needed them. Oh~, I know where they are." Rangiku mused.

"I don't want to know!" Both men thought in unison.

"Matsumoto if you're going to put ideas in someone's head then do it when someone can't disprove it." Someone said.

"Eh Taichou, oh, Kuro-chan you're here too? Oh right…some…where…else." Shuuhei babbled.

"Ah Kuro-chan you're looking well. Has Yuzu-chan called or spoke to you recently? I would _love_ if she could tell me about Europe. Ah, such beautiful clothing…but not people, _I'm_ the most beautiful in the world." Yumichika boasted.

"Shut up Ayasegawa, it's sickening…and you just insulted Yuzu-chan and Kuro-chan in that sentence." Shuuhei hissed.

"Well they can share second place then." Yumichika snorted.

"Enough, what did you find out Hisagi?" Toushirou asked as he sat on a couch.

"Ah well…" He began.

_Far Corner Room (Upstairs):_

"Ah, she's 'ere right now actually. Cute little ravenette wit' grey eyes…but she's somethin' Hitsugaya-kun keeps closer 'an his guns. It would be pretty hard ta' do anythin'…in daylight that is." A voice reported.

"Ah, that is fine Gin. I shall send Grimmjow and his Fracción to intercept them once the plan is put to action." Another voice said.

"Hai Aizen-Taichou, I'll help 'em out. They're goin' to an _action_ movie after all." Gin grinned.

"See that it is done _tonight_ Gin. Once your part is over…it shall be up to Grimmjow and his Fracción to carry out the next plan." Aizen stated.

"Hai Aizen-Taichou; gotta go, I hear Ran-chan comin'." Gin mentioned.

"Gin, come downstairs and _finally_ meet Karin-chan. You've never met her in person; she's finally here when you are. Come on, Come on!" Rangiku urged.

"Hai Hai Ran-chan, I'm comin', I'm comin'." He chuckled.

_Sitting Room:_

"Mhm, Aizen's increasing the amount of members he has. By Sunday he'll have as much as ours and Kuchiki's put together—more men to get Kuro-chan." Ikkaku added.

"Ah, we'll just have to _kill_ anyone who comes after her. They won't be able to get their hands _near_ the clinic or her as long as we're around." Toushirou seethed.

"What about when she's alone? She's not _always_ with you Taichou; she goes to school, soccer practice, and a bunch of other things. You can't _assign_ someone to watch her all the time." Shuuhei pointed out.

"Why not; it's for…?" He started.

"No, I _refuse_ to have someone watching me twenty-four seven, it's…unnerving. I don't like being watched as it is; sending someone _to_ watch me won't do them any good. I'll just try losing them." Karin cut across.

"Oi Karin it's…" He snapped.

"No Taichou, Kuro-chan can take care of herself; _trust_ us…we know firsthand…literally." Shuuhei interrupted.

"She can't deflect bullets or slice them in half can she Hisagi? She obviously _can't_ dodge a bullet as easily as she can dodge something else. Dodging bullets takes _practice_ and experience, something she hasn't had at all." He snarled.

"Taichou, I don't think you've ever seen Kuro-chan fight have you? And even if you _have_, I agree with you. Kuro-chan…you'll need to learn how to use a gun, or have someone to watch you." Yumichika stated.

"Ah…I…I'll learn how to use a gun if it gets me out of the bodyguard thing." She agreed.

"Good, we can take you to the range. You remember Zaraki-san right?" Shuuhei grinned.

"Heh, like I could _forget_ him. I haven't seen him in a while; it'd be nice to see him again." Karin smirked.

"Kuro-chan…try _not_ to nearly kill him this time." Shuuhei teased.

"He started it, so I finished it." She snorted.

"What on earth are you guys talking about?" Ikkaku asked.

"Nothing…you don't want to know. It wasn't pretty. And Kurosaki and Abarai were involved too. You're scary you know that right Kuro-chan." Shuuhei answered.

"I'm not _that_ scary…am I?" Karin questioned.

"No, you're just a _demon_!" The other four thought.

"Taichou~, Gin finally decided to come and say hi to Karin-chan!" Rangiku sang as she entered the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was busy before. I'm sorry Kurosaki-chan; I'm Ichimaru Gin, actin' head of the Yakuza." Gin greeted.

"Yo, Kurosaki Karin but, I guess you already knew that." Karin introduced.

"Ah yes, I heard from Ran-chan and lots o' other people 'bout you. You an' your family is pretty famous aroun' here." Gin replied.

"Heh…I…guess so." Karin chuckled nervously.

"Ah…Isshin-san," Shuuhei muttered, "a little special."

"No kidding…" Ikkaku mumbled.

"Ichimaru-san, how is the gang fairing on funds?" Toushirou asked.

"We're fine Hitsugaya-kun, nothin' wrong with anythin'. Medical an' hospital bills take up much of wha' we spend; then would be all our weaponry and technology. Small thin's take up the list 'ere and there, but it's nothin' ta' worry 'bout." He reported.

"Oi Ichimaru-san, have you heard anything about _Aizen's Army_ recently?" Ikkaku questioned.

"Hmm, nope I haven't. I'm in charge of our money so I stay in that room most of the time. I'll keep my eyes an' ears open though. Why we trying' ta' find out what Aizen's doin'?" Gin answered.

"Because…" Toushirou began.

"Taichou, it's getting _dark_ and you should take Kuro-chan _home_. It's not safe at night." Shuuhei cut across.

"Karin, let's go." Toushirou ordered.

"Sure…see ya' later you guys." Karin smiled as she left the room.

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun, I have something for you." Gin announced.

"May I ask what it is?" Toushirou questioned.

"Some movie tickets to a new action movie. Thought you two might wanna see it since it's supposed ta' be good." He answered.

"Ah, let's go Karin." Toushirou repeated as he took the tickets.

_Toushirou's Car:_

"Oi Toushi…I don't like him. His smile scares me and reminds me of a snake…or fox. It makes me want to throw up." Karin commented.

"Everyone but Matsumoto and a few others feel that way. Hisagi, Madarame, Ayasegawa, and I have our suspicions. I've had them from the day Okaa-san died." He added.

"Okaa-san…how old were you when she died?" Karin questioned.

"Nine…why?" He returned.

"Heh, same age as Ichi-nii when Okaa-san died." She murmured.

"She lost her mother at the age of _four_?" He thought.

"Nee Toushi, why is that creep in charge of finances?" Karin interrogated.

"He's not only our financial manager; he's also the _Substitute Head_ of the gang. I can't run the gang until I'm twenty-one so he was picked for the spot." Toushirou explained.

"What why? If you guys needed a _Substitute Head_, then why wasn't Hisagi or someone else picked?" She inquired, confused with the situation.

"Otou-san said Hisagi has to guard me all the time, Matsumoto's too ditzy, Ayasegawa would ruin everything with his beauty policy, and Madarame would make it a _fight-for-your-life_ dictatorship. He was the only one left, so Otou-san chose him." He answered.

"Hmm, makes sense for the time. I still don't like him, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's working with Aizen or someone. I don't like him _at all_ Toushi…makes my skin crawl." She admitted.

"Don't worry, he can't touch you." He smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Toushi." She chuckled.

"Come on, we're here." He stated.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Like Ayasegawa said, you'll have to learn how to shoot if you don't want a bodyguard. We'll go to the range on Saturday after you get out of school." Toushirou said as they entered the house.

"Fine~, oh, and why did Hisagi bring up Kenpachi?" Karin asked.

"He owns the range. Why?" Toushirou returned.

"Nothing…he just happened to disturb my time watching the _World Cup_ one day." She smiled sweetly.

"Even _I_ wouldn't think about doing that. Now we all know why Hisagi said it wasn't pretty. She's a _demon_." Toushirou thought in fear.

"I guess Saturday's fine; I don't think I have anything to do. Going to the range sounds like it'll make the weekend more _entertaining_." Karin rambled.

"It should, I'm waiting to see how horrible you do." He snickered.

"Che, like I'll _that_ bad. I've seen people shoot guns, it looks easy enough." Karin snorted.

"It's not about pulling the trigger, it's having accuracy." He stated.

"Give me that pen over there. I'll show you how accurate I can be." She challenged.

"Here, Ms. Accurate." He teased.

She grabbed the pen, lined up with a date on the wall calendar and threw it. It stuck fast, boring a small hole in the wall _exactly_ on the full moon sign.

"How's that for accurate." Karin smirked.

"Nice, now all you have to do is keep from getting scared by the sound, get used to being blown back slightly, and you'll be fine." He listed.

"Heh, well I can do that." She stated.

"I doubt you'll be able to shoot five _dead on_ shots the first time." He instigated.

"Is that a challenge?" Karin questioned.

"Yes, it _is_ a challenge Kurosaki Karin." He replied.

"Then I accept this challenge." She grinned.

"Good, because winner gets to choose the movie we'll be seeing on Sunday." He added.

"Hmph, I'll be the winner then." Karin smirked.

"I doubt that." He whispered before kissing her.

Their lips stayed attached until their needed air. He placed a last kiss on her lips before turning and leaving the house. He glanced about the street, looking for suspicious figures, and when he deemed it safe, drove off towards his mansion.

_Nearby Rooftop:_

"Looks like he's a paranoid guy; pretty scared about leaving that girl all alone, nee Ulquiorra?" A spectator commented.

"Silence Yami, you shall give us away if you speak. And I believe _I_ was assigned this mission, not _you_." Ulquiorra snapped.

"Sheesh, I come here to help and all you do is yell at me." He scoffed.

"Your voice is too loud for _any_ stealth mission. You will eventually have yourself killed due to your voice." Ulquiorra stated.

"Whatever. Are we done yet?" Yami hissed.

"Ah, and you mean am _I_ done yet." Ulquiorra corrected.

"Hmph, can't have someone tag along? Always," Yami snarled, "on your own. That's why Aizen-sama thinks you're the _greatest_ Espada; you stupid prick."

"Your anger is useless if it does not arouse one. I am finished here. We are to report back to the mansion and I to Aizen-sama. Hurry up." Ulquiorra said.

"Stupid prick," Yami growled, "always taking credit for _everything_."

_Corner of Yama Drive:_

"Heh, guess we were right Sanji. Aizen _is_ after Kuro-chan…guess we gotta keep them away from her." Someone said.

"Heh, they won't get her. Not like last time…and if they _do_, it won't only be _us_ who'll break down the door to _Las Noches_." Sanji smirked.

"Let's go back to Mimi; we've got what we came for." The first person said.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Toushirou:_ "Really…I _street race_?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "What, I was watching _Fast & the Furious: Tokyo Drift_. It's a good movie…well all the _Fast & Furious_ movies are."

_Toushirou:_ "Seriously, you need to get a grip."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Che, think about it! You drive at night, in a hot and supped up car, illegally mind you, and get good money for it. It's totally hot and sexy!"

_Karin:_ "Wow…that is pretty sexy…and I don't use that word much."

_Toushirou:_ "I think I'll stick to street racing for a while."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Whatever perv. Anyways, thanks for tuning into: _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):**

1 "…Fraction/Division/Splinter Group/Underclassmen…" (Spanish)

2 Chevrolet sports car

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks for reading once again. *Bows in Appreciation*


	8. Chap 8: Fun at the Range Start the Game

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** I thank everyone who takes the time to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) Austrian Gun Company

2) Italian Gun Brand/Company

3) Brazilian Gun Company

4) Nickname for a _Jericho 941_; made by _Israel Weapon Industries_

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_Heh, guess we were right Sanji. Aizen is after Kuro-chan…guess we gotta keep them away from her." Someone said._

"_Heh, they won't get her. Not like last time…and if they do, it won't only be us who'll break down the door to Las Noches." Sanji smirked._

"_Let's go back to Mimi; we've got what we came for." The first person said._

**

* * *

**

_Fun at the Range & the Start of a Game:_

_Karakura High School:_

"Oi Takahashi…what's wrong with your face? You look like you're about to explode." Someone commented.

"Huh, Shimari, Umemiya...heh, I saw something you guys didn't." She sang.

"Okay, now I don't _want_ to know." Shimari stated.

"Mou~, Shi-chan you're so mean. Are you _sure_ you don't want to know? It involves Taichou…and that white haired guy she was talking to that one day." Chinatsu egged on.

"Ooh~, _I_ wanna know! Spill it China-chan, spill it!" Umemiya demanded.

"I saw them at a café recently. Heh Heh…and then they left, and I saw them kiss and I…" Chinatsu squealed.

"So, you're a _spy_? Takahashi…what I do in my spare time and on dates is for _me_ to know." Someone growled.

"Eh, T…T…T…Taichou…h…how did you get here?" Chinatsu stammered.

"I walked obviously; most of us do." Karin deadpanned.

"Well, at least it's just us three who know." Shimari stated.

"Uh…" Chinatsu breathed.

"Who _else_ did you tell!" Shimari shouted.

"Um…well…I…uh…" Chinatsu babbled.

"The soccer team knows, a few people who saw you know, Hanakari obviously knows, and…maybe some other random people." Another voice reported.

"Oh Kiri-Kiri, I didn't notice you standing there. When did you get here?" Chinatsu questioned.

"I've been here for a while. Anyways, we should go since we're all done with our cleaning…well _I'm_ done at least. It looks like you two have yet to finish." Kiritani scoffed.

"Oi Ume-chan, Takahashi, quit chatting about my life and finish up. Since we have no practice today I've got somewhere to go." Karin snapped.

"Hai Taichou, we'll be quick!" Umemiya stated as she began working.

It only took fifteen minutes more to clean the room—the others helped—and they were finally free to do what they wanted. They left the building along with the rest of the school, and walked to the front gates.

_Front Gates:_

"Well, of course Hiro-san is going to win. He's so close to winning Eri-chan's heart that Goro won't be able to keep up." Chinatsu snorted.

"Yea right, neither of them is going to win. She likes that foreigner _much_ more. Didn't you see her reaction when he sang to her?" Umemiya argued.

"Now Now, no need to fight over who's going to win who's heart. Although, I have to agree with Chinatsu-chan on this one Ume. Are you sure it's not just _you_ who likes that foreigner?" Fujiwara intervened.

"Che, it _would_ be h…" Kiritani started.

"Wow…I…I didn't get to see him up close when I was spying. Taichou…h…he's really nice looking." Chinatsu marveled.

"Ah, he is. Oh, and don't drool…it's scaring the children." Karin snickered.

"You guys should see when he's not wearing a shirt…now _that's_ nice. Wow, I'm turning into a perv." Karin thought.

"Taichou, I really think you need to keep a straight face or else we'll be able to guess your thoughts. Anyways, I'm heading off; my brother, his best friend, and I are going to see some comedian tonight. See ya!" Shimari mentioned.

"Yo Toushi, ready," Karin greeted, "to get your ass kicked?"

"No, I'm ready to _win_ this bet. You're _going_ to lose; I've got more experience." Toushirou smirked.

"Heh, you don't know that yet. You saw how accurate I was with that pen, should be the same with bullets." She challenged.

"Not yet, but I've got a good guess…and remember, I'm a _genius_. We'll head to your house so you can change. I doubt going to a _shooting range_ in a school uniform looks…conspicuous." Toushirou declared.

"Yea…didn't really think about that. See ya' later guys!" Karin shouted before she and Toushirou turned the corner.

_Overview:_

They went to the Kurosaki house and Karin changed while Toushirou called Shuuhei to come get them. After twelve minutes, Toushirou's _Camaro®_ pulled up to the sidewalk. The couple filed in and they sped off towards the shooting range.

_Shooting Range:_

"Where's Kenpachi…gotta say hi to the spike ball?" Karin questioned.

"First we got to log in, get you signed up, get our guns, ammo, and _then_ we can see him." Toushirou listed.

"Wow that sounds like a _long_ process." Karin sighed.

"Not really, just a few signs here and there, then they hand you a gun and some ammo." Toushirou stated.

"Whatever…let's just get it over with." Karin complained.

_Registration Desk:_

"Good afternoon Kyouraku-san, we'll be registering Karin." Toushirou greeted.

"Ah, that is…have I seen you before?" Kyouraku-san asked.

"Hmm, you look familiar. Oh, is Kyouraku Shunsui your husband?" Karin returned.

"Yes, have you met him?" She questioned.

"Yup, I'm Kurosaki Karin. I've met him a few times before. Do you know…?" Karin began.

"That he's a lazy, sake-crazed, idiotic and perverted moron? Yes, I know this…I know this very well." She listed.

"Wow, you know your husband very well. Oh, when you see him can you tell him Yuzu said hi?" Karin asked.

"Yes, I shall do so. Here, you only need to fill out where I've placed a dash." Kyouraku-san informed.

"Thanks, I'll be done in a bit." Karin announced.

"Hitsugaya-san, Hisagi-san, I assume you want your usual guns? Unless you want to try the newest shipment we received." She guessed.

"What models were included in that shipment?" Toushirou asked.

"We have the newest semi-automatics from _Glock®(_1-Austrian Gun Company), a few _Berettas®(_2-Italian Gun Company/Brand), and I believe a few new American rifles." She answered.

"I'll try the newest _Glock®_ you have." Toushirou selected.

"Hmm, I'll just take my usual _Taurus®(_3-Brazilian Gun Company)." Shuuhei said.

"We have received a few new ones from them as well." She added.

"Hmm, then I'd like to check those out." He grinned.

"Here, I'm all finished. Wow, those are really shiny." Karin marveled.

"Shiny things amuse you; so childish." Toushirou snickered.

"Shut up Toushi, I'm not amused by the shininess." She grumbled.

"Ah thank you Kurosaki-san. You're free to choose your gun now." Kyouraku-san said.

"Um…I have…" Karin started.

"She's a _Novice_, but, I'll let you test out a _Beretta®_. Or, should I let you use a _Baby Eagle®(_4-Nickname for a _Jericho 941_; made by _Israel Weapons Industries_)?" Toushirou taunted.

"I'd say to start her off on a _Baby Eagle®_; it's older and less scary." Shuuhei suggested.

"No way, I'm using that _Beretta®_. That other gun makes me sound like a little wimp. Plus, you never know what model someone else might have." Karin argued.

"She does have a point Hisagi-san. I agree with Kurosaki-san; it would be best to give her a _Beretta®_. She may take one of the newer models. I suggest the new _Px4 Storm®_." Kyouraku-san recommended.

"Heh, see, she agrees." Karin grinned.

"Heh doesn't matter what gun you use, I'm still going to win." Toushirou boasted.

"We'll see about that." Karin countered as she grabbed her gun.

"Good, the safety's on. Let's head over to the booths to practice." Toushirou stated as he pushed her along.

"Oh, Kyouraku-san, please have Zaraki-san send me a shipment of those new guns: _Taurus_, _Berettas_, and _Glocks_ please." Toushirou added.

"Very well, I shall tell him." She replied.

"Hisagi-san, I would like to know what relationship they have." Kyouraku-san said.

"Hmm, that's Taichou's business. Sorry Kyouraku-san, but you should ask Taichou…not me." Shuuhei replied before walking off.

_Booths:_

"Eh, Kuro-chan, Kuro-chan you're here!" Someone cheered.

"Yo Chiru-chan…why are _you_ manning the desk?" Karin asked.

"Ken-chan said I could so I am. What booth you want?" Yachiru answered.

"Uh…that's up to Toushi. I have no idea what goes on here." Karin replied.

"Which booths are open Kusajishi-san?" Toushirou asked.

"Well you're usual _Station Nine_ and _Ten_ are open. Hmm, _Stations Seven_, _Eight_, and _Eleven_ to _Thirteen_ are all open too." She listed.

"I'll take my usual place, Karin's in _Eleven_ and Hisagi…" Toushirou trailed off, waiting for the man to choose.

"I'll take my _Station Nine_ as usual." He finished.

"Okays, here you go. I'll just write your names up on the screen. Have fun Kuro-chan! Oh, and stop by again to have some fun with Ken-chan!" Yachiru called.

"Don't worry; I've always got time in my schedule to have a match with him!" She shouted.

"We'll see you after a few rounds Hisagi. Oh, and _don't_ break _anything_ this time. It'll be coming out of _your_ pocket if you do." Toushirou glowered.

"Hai Taichou, I…I won't." He stammered.

"Good, then we'll see you later. Come on Karin." Toushirou dismissed.

They parted ways, heading off to their respective booths and settling down.

_Station Eleven:_

"Ready to lose?" Toushirou asked.

"Yea right, I won't lose." Karin snorted.

"If you say so." He instigated.

"Whatever. Now…um…how exactly do I shoot?" Karin questioned.

"Heh, relax and keep your eyes on the target. Hold the gun steady, and…pull the trigger." Toushirou instructed as he directed Karin's hands.

As he pressed down on her finger, she pulled the trigger and a bullet erupted from the chamber; the bullet sped towards its humanoid target and bore a hole in its throat. She tensed up the minute she heard the crack from the bullet—startled—but calmed back down after she remembered she was in control of the gun itself.

"T…That was scarier than a horror movie." Karin gulped.

"Afraid of horror movies, now I know why you were scared that one time I was watching one. Heh, now I know what winner gets." Toushirou smirked.

"No! Dammit I better…no I _have_ to win if I don't want to watch my palms for an hour or two." Karin thought in despair.

"Scared already? If you can shoot five _dead on_ shots, then we'll go see an action movie, if you _don't_ we'll be watching a horror movie." He declared.

"F…F…Fine, I…I'll win then." Karin decided.

"Oh yea, we're watching a horror movie. Now she's riled up over the movie, she won't even be able to shoot straight." Toushirou thought smugly.

"I'll be in the next booth over. I'll shoot once so we can start our little competition." Toushirou informed.

"All right…dammit, this is _not_ good. All right, calm down; just like archery or all my training I've had so far. Accuracy and precision is what it takes, like soccer and archery, accuracy and precision is what it takes to score the goal." Karin repeated as a mantra.

She heard a bullet erupt from the booth next to her and knew the competition had begun. She relaxed her muscles, and did as Toushirou had instructed. She landed three _dead on_ shots—each in the chest—but missed the fourth shot and landed the fifth in the target's hand.

"Great~, we'll be watching a _horror_ movie. Guess I'll get a good look at my palms for a little while. Nothing better than getting to know the palms of your hands," Karin sighed, "it's the greatest thing in the world."

"So, I guess we'll be watching a horror movie tomorrow?" Toushirou said smugly as he appeared at the booth door.

"Y…Yea, I guess so." Karin grumbled.

"Told you I'd win; good job though. You should check your score up on the board." Toushirou comforted.

"Wow, it's better than I thought. 77% accuracy, not bad for my first time; thank you archery, soccer, and Soi Fon-Sensei." Karin smiled.

"You've still got ammo left; you should keep practicing." He advised.

"Yea, I guess I should." Karin agreed.

They returned to their booths and continued shooting until Karin ran out of bullets. She headed for the _Ammo Stations_, leaving Toushirou to his affairs—forgetting to notify him at all—and searched for her gun's bullets.

_Ammo Station:_

"Hmm, they should be…somewhere around here right? I've got a new gun, but…I'm still a _Novice_. I should use _Novice_ bullet then…right?" Karin babbled.

"Looking for the right bullets?" Someone questioned from behind.

"Yea you mind…?" Karin started.

"No way, I don't mind if it's for you." The person said.

"Uh…right, I just need to find the right bullets for this thing. I don't even remember what it's called." Karin stated.

"Well, I can tell you. Come on, I'll show you the gun board." They smiled.

"No thanks, I just need to find…" Karin snarled.

"And you also said you have no clue what the name of your gun is right? So just come along with me." The person growled.

"And I said no thanks. What part of _no thanks_ don't you get?" Karin snapped.

"I don't get it. I'm the hottest guy at my school, and every girl has a thing for me. Why should you be any different? Now, let's go." He snorted as he grabbed her wrist and yanked it forward.

_Shooting Booths:_

"Oi Karin are…?" Toushirou started.

"W…W…Where the hell did she…the _Ammo Stations_." Toushirou thought.

He dashed off towards the area only to be greeted with a very displeasing scene: Karin was pressed against a wall as another teen leaned over her. By the look in her eyes, she was not on good terms with the teen and now neither was Toushirou. He watched as the other teen grabbed Karin's wrist and yanked it forward.

_Ammo Stations:_

"Let go of me before I break your wrist." Karin threatened.

"Oh, like y…" He started.

"She _can_ break your wrist just for your information. Now, as she said before: let go of her." Someone snarled.

"Toushi…" Karin began.

"Heh, stay out of this man. She's not your property so stay out of it." The teen spat.

"No, she's not my _property_, she's my _girlfriend_ and _I'll_ break your neck if you don't let go." Toushirou threatened.

"Not to mention us…and a couple other people here too." Another voice informed.

"Che, assholes intervene too much. Whatever, I know hotter girls anyway." The teen scoffed as he walked away.

"Toushi, Sanji, Kuroko…is _everybody_ here?" Karin marveled.

"Nope, just a couple of us; not everybody comes to the range at once. Long time no see Kuro-chan; how's Yuzu?" Sanji asked.

"She's fine; she's over in Europe studying fashion, culinary, and design. Strange mix, but you know that describes her better than anything." Karin reported.

"True, all she ever does is cook, sew, and clean. Well, she _did_ before she went to Europe. Whoa, Kuro-chan are you living off of boxed food?" Sanji exclaimed.

"No you idiot! I know how to cook. When you live alone that's what you've gotta do. Sheesh, just because I _used_ to be a horrible cook doesn't mean I'm _still_ a horrible cook." She snapped.

"Okay, Okay, don't bite my head off." Sanji defended.

"Why would _anyone_ want to do that?" Kuroko asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Kuroko, no one asked for your sarcasm." Sanji shot back.

"No, but no one denied it either." He stated.

"Quit with the arguing before you're both rolling on the floor in pain." Karin threatened.

"Sorry Kuro-chan." Sanji whispered.

"How much of a demon _are_ you?" Toushirou mumbled.

"Heh, you haven't seen _anything_ yet Toushi." Karin smirked.

"Oi, just to tell you, she's broken walls with her feet…_brick_ walls. And she's also picked up the owner of this range and slammed him on the ground like a hammer. We were there to watch the fight. You should go watch her practice one day, really intense." Sanji rambled.

"Ah~, I'll keep that in mind." Toushirou replied.

"Oi Sanji, we should get back to shooting and leave these two alone. That guy's gone and he's here so she's fine." Kuroko suggested.

"Yea I'm coming. Oh yea, _Yakuza no Ouji_," Sanji said darkly, "if _Kuro-chan_ gets hurt, _you_ also get hurt."

"I understand." Toushirou stated.

"Great, see ya' Kuro-chan." Sanji smiled.

"See ya you guys. Oh yea, say hi to everyone else for me all right." Karin beamed.

"Sure thing!" Sanji agreed as he ran after Kuroko.

"Exactly how many gangs do you know and treat?" Toushirou questioned.

"Hmm…small local gangs, seriously big gangs…gangs from other prefectures…hmm, somewhere up in the 80s I guess." Karin answered in a nonchalant tone.

"No wonder at least seventeen guns were trained on that guy. Guess she's _well_ protected _here_." Toushirou thought.

"Oi Taichou, you and Kuro-chan left me back there. You could've told me you were leaving." Shuuhei said as he appeared by the pair.

"We weren't leaving Hisagi; I came here to get some bullets. Then Toushi came looking for me." Karin reported.

"Oh okay then. Are we all gonna keep shooting? The range closes in an hour just to let you guys know." Shuuhei rambled.

"Yea, let's keep shooting so you can get more practice." Toushirou said.

_An Hour Later:_

"Wow that was actually pretty fun. I didn't expect learning to shoot to be that fun." Karin admitted.

"Yup, it's pretty fun to do that. You'll get used to using it once you've got more practice." Shuuhei agreed.

"I just hope I don't have to use it anytime soon." She mumbled.

"You won't, it's just a precaution since you don't want a bodyguard." Toushirou snorted.

"They freak me out." Karin stated.

"Why," Shuuhei asked, "do they freak you out?"

"Yaku-nii assigned me a bodyguard once; I was being targeted by a gang that I didn't treat yet. Turned out the guy was working for the other gang and…" Karin trailed off as she rolled up the back of her shirt.

"K…K…Kuro-chan is…?" Shuuhei stammered.

"He gave me this. It hurt, but thanks to my training it wasn't as bad as it _could_ have been. I kicked his ass and Yaku-nii…well I don't know what Yaku-nii did to him…and I don't want to find out. I've got a _good_ guess though." Karin continued.

"T…T…That's a _huge_ scar Kuro-chan. How…?" Shuuhei started.

"He found one of my swords lying in the living room since I had just come back from Urahara's. He grabbed it and tried to swing at me since I was pretty tired. Since I was tired he got me good but, he didn't get much farther after that." She explained.

"Ah, you won't get a bodyguard then." Toushirou declared.

"Thanks Toushi. I…It was getting sort of hard to deny it." Karin chuckled lightly.

"No problem, let's get you home. You look like you're going to pass out any moment now." He mentioned.

"Sure…not too tired though." She yawned.

"Yet she yawns." Toushirou teased.

"Mhm…isn't that wha…what sleepy people…do?" Karin yawned once more.

"Yes, but we won't get you home if you walk that slowly. Come on…Hisagi, let's go." Toushirou ordered as he scooped Karin up.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Mou Toushi put me down." Karin chuckled.

"Sleepy people should be happy they're getting a ride upstairs." He scoffed.

"Uh-huh, thanks Toushi." Karin smiled before kissing him.

"Yea yea I know I'm so cool. See ya' Karin, and we _will_ be watching a _horror_ movie." He snickered.

"I know…" She sighed.

"Goodnight Karin." He dismissed before kissing her.

"Night Toushi," She yawned, "see…"

"Don't forget to change before falling asleep. I'll come by around 7:40 p.m. to get you." He announced before leaving her room.

"Oh yea…P.J.s, I forgot about those." Karin thought.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"Hi Taichou, Hi Hisagi; how was Karin-chan's shooting skills?" Rangiku sang.

"Kuro-chan wasn't that bad actually. She had 88% accuracy when I came by." Shuuhei reported.

"Actually, she had 93% once you ran to the _Ammo Stations_ to get more bullets. She takes martial arts and archery, not to mention soccer so her accuracy should be pretty good." Toushirou corrected.

"Wow, Kuro-chan's a fast learner." Shuuhei marveled.

"Well, she _is_ Ichigo's little sister." Rangiku beamed.

"Ah, that she is. Couldn't she be someone _else's_ sister? Not someone who wants to _kill_ me every time they see me." Toushirou thought.

"Oi Taichou, you should get some sleep. You look tired and since you don't sleep much, you should try sleeping now." Rangiku advised.

"Yea, I'll try." He replied.

_Toushirou's Room:_

"Oh wait…that _action_ movie doesn't start until 8:30 p.m., so there's no reason to pick her up that early. Oh well, I'll just call her tomorrow. Although, it still has me on edge…those tickets Ichimaru gave me. I'll have Hisagi and Madarame follow closely, but not close enough that Karin will notice. I'll have to be extra careful…it's not like him to hand me tickets. Wait, Matsumoto could have put him up to it. Most likely, if _she_ had given them to me, I would have thought she was going to spy on us…she _does_ actually have a brain." Toushirou thought.

_Hueco Mundo:_

"Heh, I like this plan more than anything else we've ever done. We get to take down that little white haired Prince and his girlfriend. Not to mention she's Kurosaki's little sister and the nurse for everyone else's gang. Without her they don't stand a chance against us." A voice ranted.

"It would do you well to keep a level head D-Roy." Another voice advised.

"Shut up Shawlong, I'll show you, I'll show you _all_ that I'm not _Numero Dieciseis_." D-Roy snarled.

"I believe it would be _wise_ to heed Shawlong's warning." A third voice stated.

"Che, all of you underestimate my power. I'd like to see what _you're_ gonna do Nakeem." D-Roy spat.

"My job is to fight against whatever bodyguards that _Yakuza no Ouji_ brings. That is your job as well; do not forget our purpose." Nakeem sighed.

"I agree with them. You are the _weakest_ and most _naïve_ of us all D-Roy. If you continue to play around it may cost you your life during this mission." Someone mentioned.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! You _all_ underestimate me! I'll show you guys that I'm _better_ than my actual number! You will _all_…!" D-Roy yelled.

"Quit with the fucking yelling and shut the hell up! You keep yelling and you won't have a throat to yell with. If you want to show us how strong you are then shut up and do your job. If you screw this up and manage to get back _alive_, then I'll just _kill_ you." A voice warned.

"G…G…Grimmjow, I'm s…s…sorry. I…I didn't mean to…" D-Roy stammered.

"He did not mean to annoy you Sir. We are all sorry for our misbehavior Grimmjow. Please forgive us." Shawlong interrupted.

"Yea yea, and quit with the formal crap. If you guys have all got the plan down then we're good. If we _fail_, then your asses are _mine_ to destroy if that kid's bodyguards don't." Grimmjow snapped.

"Yes Grimmjow, we shall not fail you." Nakeem stated.

"Good, I'm outta here. I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap. Remember, Aizen-sama's _game_ starts…tomorrow night…when they leave that movie theatre." Grimmjow smirked as he left.

_Throne Room:_

"Hmm, it seems as though Grimmjow is taking this very seriously. I wonder what kind of win this game will bring. Although, I already _know_ they will fail. That is why I've had plans made for a second time. Kurosaki Karin, you shall be my favorite piece of this game of chess…I hope you prove useful and serve me well." Aizen thought with a smirk.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Sayo-chan:_ "Um…why do you guys stay with Grimm-chan if he always threatens you?"

_Shawlong:_ "It is a simple sign of loyalty and respect. He is much stronger and fiercer than we are, thus we have made it a point to follow him."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Hmm, you guys are pretty strange."

_Grimmjow:_ "You'd follow me to if I were real."

_Sayo-chan:_ "I would, but not because you're scarily strong."

_Grimmjow:_ "Then what purpose would you have to follow me?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "I like your hair and arms. I wanna cling to them…can I?"

_Grimmjow:_ "No, now go back to wherever the hell you came from."

_Sayo-chan:_ "But, but, but, but…"

_Grimmjow:_ "No, now get the hell away from me."

_Sayo-chan:_ "I hate you. Anyways, Thanks for tuning into: _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):**

1 Austrian Gun Company

2 Italian Gun Brand

3 Brazilian Gun Company

4 Nickname for a _Jericho 941®_; made by _Israel Weapon Industries_

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks for reading once again. *Bows in Appreciation*


	9. Chap 9: A Screwed Up Schedule

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** I thank everyone who takes the time to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) "...Killers/Murderers of the Flowers..."

2) $70.00 US Dollars

3) "Oh God..."

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_Hmm, it seems as though Grimmjow is taking this very seriously. I wonder what kind of win this game will bring. Although, I already know they will fail. That is why I've had plans made for a second time. Kurosaki Karin, you shall be my favorite piece of this game of chess…I hope you prove useful and serve me well." Aizen thought with a smirk._

**

* * *

**_A Screwed Over Schedule:_

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"I'm actually tired right now. Hmm, paperwork while Ichimaru is _somewhere_ is tiring. Especially when I ask Matsumoto to _help_ and all she's doing is…lazing around on the couch!" Toushirou shouted for the woman.

"Mou Taichou…you're so loud. I was taking a nice nap." Rangiku yawned.

"You should be _helping_ me with all this paperwork. Ichimaru said he'd be gone for two days and I'm keeping track of everything while he's gone." Toushirou snapped.

"Hmm, why can't Hisagi help you?" She whined.

"Because he's out, Madarame's busy with shooting, and Ayasegawa went to his beautician." He replied.

"Hmph, he should have brought me along. Stingy Feather-Face, I would've gone if he asked." Rangiku pouted.

"No, because when he came in here to ask you were sleeping." Toushirou stated.

"Hmph, he could have woken me up." Rangiku said.

"You might have kicked him through a wall or punched him into the next universe. You're stronger than people give you credit for." Toushirou sighed.

"Uwah Taichou, you think I'm strong!" She cheered.

"She's going to give me…" Toushirou thought.

"Taichou, your phone is ringing but…where is it?" Rangiku questioned as she looked about the desk.

"I'm not sure; it must be _buried_ under all this _paperwork_." He seethed.

"I can help look for it!" She offered.

"Don't bother, I've found it." He denied.

"Mou~, then I'm going to have some lunch. You want anything Taichou?" Rangiku asked.

"Gyudon will suffice." He answered.

"Hai Taichou, I'll tell the cook." She sang before leaving the room.

_Phone Call:_

"Good morning Karin, why're you calling this early?" Toushirou greeted.

"Yo Toushi, I…I…I, well coach called this morning and said the coordinators _wrote_ our game for today, but _planned_ it for next week. So I'll be here at the field all day, but we'll be leaving at about…4:30 p.m., we still have time for the movie?" Karin relayed.

"Ah, it's fine; the movie doesn't start until 8:30. I misread the time; I'll come to your game to watch." He offered.

"Really, thanks…no run the other way, if she's coming _that_ way run the other…sorry Toushi, we're over here…practicing before people get here." Karin babbled.

"Oi Taichou, who's on the phone?" Someone in the background shouted.

"Doesn't matter…Oi Ume keep your eye on…the ball…Kiyoshi you mind…yea she looks like she's out for the count?" Karin rambled.

"You're busy so I'll let you go. I've still got to finish all this paperwork Ichimaru hasn't finished." Toushirou stated.

"All right, see ya later then Toushi." She replied.

_Toushirou's Study:_

"Hmm…they practice _this_ early? It's…7:15…what times does this competition _start_?" Toushirou wondered.

"Taichou, I'm back! Did Karin-chan say anything?" Rangiku asked.

"How does she know it was Karin? No, she's baiting me as usual." Toushirou calculated.

"It wasn't Karin." Toushirou replied.

"Yes it was; that's the ringtone you set for her." Rangiku deadpanned.

"Guess you weren't baiting me as usual. Anyways, yes, the coordinators of her soccer competition _wrote_ that her team is to play today. Unfortunately, they _scheduled_ them to play next week, so she won't be leaving that field until 4:30p.m this evening." He reported.

"Mou~, that's so mean. Oh well, at least she'll be able to get it over with right? Oh Taichou, are we all going?" Rangiku rambled.

"I'm going; you're free to join _if_ this paperwork is done by the time the competition starts." Toushirou bartered.

"Hmm, fine then. I really wanna go; I'll help…will there be sake?" Rangiku asked.

"No, there shan't be any sake on the field. That's most likely a violation." Toushirou rejected.

"Hmph…I'll do some, but only to go see Karin-chan." Rangiku murmured before sitting at another desk.

"Thank you Matsumoto." He retorted.

_Soccer Field:_

"All right, huddle up you guys!" Someone shouted.

"Oi Kiyoshi, why are _you_ calling a team huddle?" Shimari questioned.

"Because, you guys look seriously dehydrated. You're _all_ drinking some water, eating protein bars, and relaxing for at _least_ fifteen minutes. That means you too Karin." Kiyoshi explained.  
"Fine fine, you _are_ the medic for the team. All right you guys, let's sit down and take a break." Karin chuckled.

"Good job Kiyoshi, I thought they were going to all pass out on the field even before the competition itself began." Chimihara complimented.

"Thanks Coach, but it's not over yet. They're going to play until they see the first spectator or judge. And if we see a team, we're supposed to stop everything we're doing so they don't find out all our plays." Kiyoshi listed.

"Guess you guys have everything planned out…I sometimes wonder why I get paid." Chimihara mumbled.

"Heh, you get paid because you watch us and make sure we don't kill the other team! We're _Karakura Kurohyou_ for a reason!" Higurashi yelled.

"Kiri-Kiri, left side, run down the line and steal the ball from Maebara!" Chinatsu instructed.

"Mashima, Thompson, and Toboso, you guys follow up behind Kiritani and close in on Shimari, Smirthe, and Ren!" Karin directed.

The girls ran about the field, shouting instructions to each other, making sure they were prepared for all and any tricks other teams were likely to use. Once finished with imitating other teams' plays, they worked on their own strategies: defense, offense, emergency plan, and their _finale_ if they won.

"Oh yea, _nobody_ dance when we win a game. It's so creepy and makes us look like idiots." Maebara declared.

"Hmm…guess that means we should all dance." The others thought.

"Well, we've gone over everything we know so far…" Mashima began.

"So we should take a break. We won't be at the top of our game if all we do is practice." Smirthe cut across.

"True, but what time does the competition start?" Hoshinau asked.

"It's…9:27 a.m. right now so…the competition should start around 10:15 a.m. We'll be ready; you guys should take a nap so you're not tired when you get out and onto the field." Kiyoshi replied.

"Sure but, where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" Maebara questioned.

"Um, in the grass obviously, unless you can climb into one of those trees over there." Kiyoshi snapped.

"Looks like someone's cranky," Tsugawa mumbled, "didn't have to snap at her like that."

"I _am_ cranky; how the hell do the coordinators make such a screw up? This is _ridiculous_! We have to get up super early _just_ to come here and practice so we'll be ready for _today's_ game. If and when we go to the _World Championship_ there won't be _any_ more screw ups." Kiyoshi ranted.

"Calm down you two; don't eat each other before the game. We still need you two…if you want, you can kill each other _after_ the games. But not _before_ you got that?" Karin intervened.

"Hai Taichou…" They sighed in unison.

"Well, everyone's free to do whatever the hell they want except burn the field, lose the ball, or kill each other. We'll be here for a little while so, do anything but the stuff I said before." Karin announced.

"Great, I'm going down to the convenience store!" Chinatsu shouted as she took off.

"Hey wait for me, I wanted to go too!" Smirthe called.

"I'll go make sure they don't eat the store out." Thompson sighed.

"Thanks Tomi," Shimari said, "we don't want any bills for destruction and overeating."

"Yea no problem; they're too wild for the stores to handle at this time." Thompson sighed.

"All right, I'm taking a nap." Higurashi yawned.

_Start of the First Game:_

"Wow, I thought we were going to be the first people playing." Umemiya commented.

"Yea, but thankfully we're not. That gives us time to observe the enemy." Smirthe said.

"What is this war? Are we planning mass destruction with our super swift feet, genius plans, and mass soccer balls of destruction?" Umemiya laughed.

"Shut up Umemiya, at least I thought of something cool." Smirthe spat.

"Enough you two, I don't want either of you killing each other. I'm not Fuku-Taichou for nothing." Shimari snapped.

"Sorry Shimari…" The girls chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Ichi-nii says he and Renji are coming to watch the game. I'll go section off bleachers for them." Karin informed.

"Cool, it's always good to see your brother. He played soccer sometimes in high school right?" Chinatsu mentioned.

"Yea, but only to make money for being their goalie," Karin replied, "that was pretty low."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Did Abarai play any sports?" Chinatsu asked.

"Hmm…don't know actually. I think he played rugby and baseball, but I don't think he played anything else." Karin replied.

"Oh hey Tai…" Higurashi began.

"She's gone Ren; she did say she was going to look for seats for those two." Shimari informed.

"That team plays with a stealthy play. They make it seem as though they're not very skilled, but then they close in around the best player, steal the ball, and head off towards the goal. We won't be able to use the same plan if we go up against them." Kiritani reported.

"Ah, I suggest we use our _Burst Forward_ plan if we verse them. We'll be playing our first match at 12:17, then another at 2:00, then the last game at 3:30." Fujiwara listed.

_Bleachers:_

"Oi move…Baka-Kari what the hell are _you_ doing here?" Karin exclaimed.

"K…K…Karin…sh…shut up. Not like I'm here to watch you guys play." He stammered.

"Heh, scared to admit the truth. Told you the team is amazing; we'd totally kick your ass _and_ your team's asses if you went up against us." Karin boasted.

"Bet you can't say the same thing if we versed you guys in baseball now could you." Jinta snickered.

"Actually, Maebara, Tomi-chan, Hoshinau, and Ren all play baseball during the season." Karin deadpanned.

"Oh…I didn't know that. Anyways, what are _you_ doing over _here_?" He snapped.

"Looking for places for Ichi-nii and Renji to sit," Karin replied, "they said they're coming to the game."

"Is _Snowball_ coming?" Jinta asked.

"Don't know, he didn't say. He sounded sort of tired on the phone so, I don't really know." Karin answered.

"I'll hold their seats; I want some Anpan…can you get me some while I'm…?" Jinta questioned.

"Sure, you're holding the seats so you obviously can't move until Ichi-nii and Renji get here. Just give me the money and I'll be back with your food." Karin cut across.

"Here…thanks Karin." Jinta mumbled.

She took off towards a stand, hoping the line was not very long. She spotted a place with a shorter line, and dashed towards it. Unfortunately, she didn't notice a person heading in her direction and slammed into them.

_Karin & Person:_

"Oh damn, that hurt. Oh yea, I'm s…Ichi-nii! What the hell are you doing so close to the ground? You're like what, 185 centimeters tall?" Karin ranted.

"Dammit Karin, you've got a hard forehead. What the hell is your skull _made_ out of?" Ichigo groaned.

"Well, I think most bones are made out of…_Calcium_ obviously!" Karin shouted.

"Well no duh Karin, that's what every elementary kid learns! And what are _you_ doing running around here? This is _spectator_ territory, not the _soccer field_!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well I _was_ getting some Anpan for Jinta since he's over there holding your seats. Now move; I've got to get him his food." Karin grunted.

"Help me up first." Ichigo demanded.

"Sure here…" Karin said.

"Oi Ichigo, there was…" Renji called from behind.

Just as Renji called him he whipped his head around and clocked his head against Karin's jaw. Her eyes rolled backwards into her head as she swayed on her feet. Luckily she had enough stamina and balance to remain standing, but threw Ichigo into Renji and marched off towards the food stand.

_Bleachers:_

"You guys got Karin mad again?" A voice asked.

"Holy crap Jinta, you don't even _look_ like you. Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I was _supposed_ to be here cheering Karin and the team on _secretly_, but she found me. Guess I'll take all this off but…I'd rather _not_ take this hat off." He replied.

"Why aren't you going to take that hat off?" Renji asked.

"No reason," Jinta spat, "I just don't want to take it off."

"Heh, I think you've got something to hide." Renji instigated.

"Now that I think about it…where's your red hair?" Ichigo questioned.

"On my head obviously; I pulled it back today so no one wou…" Jinta explained.

"You dyed it black! Whoa, has Yuzu seen this? Has _Karin_ s…" Ichigo shouted.

"Wow, Baka-Kari…just for the record, you look better with _red_ hair, not _black_." Someone stated.

"Shut up Karin, no one asked for your opinion." He snapped.

"Yea Yea whatever; I've gotta go to the team. Here's your Anpan; eat it and be happy." Karin dismissed.

She walked off towards the field and regrouped with her team, when Shimari pointed out a very significant figure.

_Team Benches:_

"Oi Taichou…look who's here." Shimari snickered.

"Huh who's…Toushi…and Rangiku-san, Hisagi, Madarame, and Ayasegawa? Guess they _all_ came to the game. I'll uh…be…uh…right back." Karin listed.

"Yea, uh-huh Taichou, make sure you're back before the game. Don't go running off to any locker rooms!" Chinatsu teased.

"Shut up Chinatsu! That's so creepy!" Karin shouted back.

_Toushirou & Group:_

"Oi Taichou, how are we supposed to find Kuro-chan in this mess of people?" Ikkaku questioned.

"I'll call her. That's the fastest way." Toushirou replied.

"Wow, there are a few gangsters I recognize around here. How many people does Kuro-chan know?" Ikkaku marveled.

"She said she knows…" Toushirou started.

"I know about 80 different gangs; local gangs, gangs from other prefectures, the smallest gangs ever known or unknown, and obviously this gang and Yaku-nii's." Karin interrupted.

"Uwah, Karin-chan, where's your team? Can I meet everyone?" Rangiku squealed.

"Yea, just push your way through the crowd. We're the ones wearing black and white uniforms. We'll get red ones…eventually if everyone could agree on what we could do to raise the money." Karin ranted.

"Why are you trying to get _red_ ones? Aren't you guys the _Karakura Kurohyou_?" Yumichika asked.

"Because Chimihara said: Fast like Fire, Fierce like Felines. Since we're _Kurohyou_, we'll have black, and since _fire_ is red or orange, we're getting red…or something in between." Karin explained.

"Oh, I could design them if you'd like. Hmm, I'm seeing red shirts, black trimmings, black names and numbers. I see a small panther near the trimmings…maybe on the side…" Yumichika rambled.

"I'll go find some seats for us Taichou." Ikkaku announced before dragging Yumichika towards the bleachers.

"Just look for Baka-Kari, Renji, and Ichi-nii!" Karin shouted.

"Sure thing, thanks Kuro-chan!" Ikkaku shouted back.

"So, you came huh?" Karin smiled.

"Why _wouldn't_ I? Am I not _allowed_ to come to your games?" Toushirou countered.

"You're allowed, if you've _slept_ in the last twenty-four hours that is." Karin answered.

"I _did_; even if I was doing most of the paperwork, I _did_ get up and go to sleep. I can't help that I'm an insomniac." Toushirou admitted.

"Good, that means you won't be falling asleep during our three games." Karin grinned.

"I wouldn't fall asleep even _if_ I were tired." He stated.

"Up next is the _Karakura Kurohyou_ against _Hana no Satsujinsha(_1-Killers/Murderers of the Flowers). The game shall be starting in ten minutes." A voice called over the loudspeaker.

"You should get going, or else the _Captain_ would be late." He advised.

"Hai Taichou," Karin smirked, "I'm going, I'm going."

"Good luck out there Karin." He said before kissing her.

"Mmm, you know Ichi-nii might kill you for doing that right?" Karin chuckled.

"He didn't approve from the beginning and he won't approve now. If he's the only that won't approve, then I can deal with him; even Kuchiki-san didn't look down upon our relationship." Toushirou replied.

"True, it's Ichi-nii's job though. See ya' Toushi." Karin dismissed before running off.

_Bleachers:_

"Oi Toushirou, what the hell was that? Why the hell were you kissing my sister like it was all fine and dandy?" Ichigo seethed.

"You are the _only_ one who does not approve of the relationship. Your other sister agrees, Hanakari-san is in agreement, Abarai does not disagree, at least on some level, her friends agree, Kuchiki-san agreed, and numerous others as well." Toushirou listed.

"Che, that's because she's in _more_ danger now that she's dating _you_." Ichigo spat.

"She would've been endangered _anyway_ Ichigo. Karin takes care of a _bunch_ of gangs around here and other prefectures if they happen to be nearby. She was already involved with gangsters as is, dating Hitsugaya-san is nothing different really." Renji argued.

"Whatever, we came here to watch Karin so let's do that." Ichigo snapped.

"Oh, I see Kuro-chan and her team." Ikkaku commented.

"I think we _all_ can." Jinta snickered.

"Ugh, do something with that _disgusting_ laugh; it decimates the beautiful aura I have." Yumichika scoffed.

"There is something _seriously_ wrong with you. Are you _sure_ you're not gay? I'm all cool if you are, but just don't deny it when it's pretty obvious." Jinta stated.

_Soccer Field:_

"Heh, get ready to lose _Kurohyou_," The enemy snickered, "because we're the _best_ there is."

"Ah, we're prepared to do anything and everything to prevent that. I hope to have a good game with you." Karin stated, not the least bit antagonized by the enemy.

"You may…begin!" The referee shouted as she blew the whistle.

The girls scrambled about the field, kicking, passing, and dribbling the ball up and down the field. Both teams played vigorously, scoring goals left and right, but in the end, the _Karakura Kurohyou_ won the game.

"Thanks for the good game; you guys _were_ the best. Better luck next year, hope to see you there." Karin smiled.

"Whatever _Kurohyou_; you guys are nothing but losers." The enemy spat.

"Che, you guys are nothing but garbage, it was a lucky win." Another enemy snapped.

Suddenly a ball flew towards Karin, heading straight for her face.

"Oi Taichou duck!" Kiritani shouted as she ran towards her.

Karin complied and Kiritani jumped overhead, kicking the ball back in the direction it had come. Her spinning-kick wowed the crowd and the bleachers chorused with applaud and voices of praise and amusement.

"Thanks Kiritani, good save." Karin smiled.

"Ah, it's simply something I do. We should head off the field so the other team can start their game." Kiritani responded.

The girls headed off the field and over to the benches where Kiyoshi and Chimihara waited with food, water, and medical supplies to fix any punctures or scrapes the girls might have received.

_Overview:_

The competition finished a little later than expected since Karin's team and another team from Hokkaido battled against each other for three hours. The game finally ended with a victory for Karin's team, but unfortunately the girls were much too tired to celebrate and dance about the field as they had done after their first two wins. They walked off the field, sluggish and drained, but nonetheless pleased and triumphant with their efforts and wins.

_Locker Rooms:_

"Yay…we won…and we've still got three more matches next week." Shimari cheered sarcastically.

"Yea…I'm…I'm…pretty beat. I'm calling my sister to bring me home instead of me taking the train or bus. Anyone need a ride?" Thompson offered.

"Yea I need one if your sister doesn't mind." Hoshinau replied.

"Us too, since we live right down the street she can just go to your house and then we'll walk to our houses from there." Mashima said.

"All right, call her and let her know that we need rides. So it's Mashima, Hoshinau, Umemiya, and…anyone else before I call?" Thompson questioned.

"Nope, the rest of us are either taking the train, bus, or are getting driven home." Ren answered.

"Okay then, I'll tell her that we need a ride." Thompson said.

"Oh yea Taichou, who are _you_ going home with?" Chinatsu instigated.

"Takahashi, it would do you well to heed my warning and _not_ taunt Taichou." Kiritani advised.

"Hmph, you're always taking the fun out of everything. Lighten up sometime in life Kiri-Kiri." Chinatsu pouted.

"She's right Chinatsu but…I do want to know what you were going to say." Smirthe commented.

"Heh, I was…" Chinatsu began.

"I'm going home with Toushi because we're going to watch a movie tonight. And no I'm not telling you when and what time, and definitely not the name of the theatre. Actually, I don't know what theatre we're going to so I couldn't tell you anyways." Karin cut across.

"Mou Taichou, why won't you tell me?" Chinatsu whined.

"Because, you're already my spy; I don't need you spying on _everything_ I do." Karin spat.

"Let's go you guys, it's getting dark and it's not safe to walk around after the sun goes down." Shimari advised.

The girls filed out and off in their own directions. Karin ran over to Toushi and his group, bid her farewells to Ichigo, Jinta, and Renji, and then followed after the Yakuza.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"Mou Taichou, Karin-chan fell asleep. Can I still redress her?" Rangiku whined.

"No, that's uncomfortable and odd. Not to mention an invasion of privacy; you can dress her when she wakes up. I'm putting her in my room so she can nap longer." Toushirou replied.

"Why in _your_ room Taichou? Is there some _reason_ why she'll be in _your_ room?" Rangiku teased.

"Matsumoto, shut up!" Toushirou yelled.

"Taichou, Kuro-chan's sleeping." Shuuhei whispered.

"Nah it's all right, Kuro-chan's not awake." Ikkaku dismissed.

"Hmm, did we leave yet?" Karin asked as she woke up.

"You were saying?" Shuuhei scoffed.

"Shut up Hisagi, I doubt you knew she was going to wake up." Ikkaku defended.

"Ah, we left…a little while ago. Sorry for waking you up; you can sleep in my room if you want." Toushirou offered.

"Mhm, I wanna get dressed first though. And I wanna take a shower…where's…the shower?" Karin yawned.

"Uwah, come with me Karin-chan; we're going to get you dressed and showered!" Rangiku squealed as she grabbed the girl from Toushirou.

_Rangiku's Room:_

"Welcome to my room Karin-chan! Now, you can shower down the hall and the second door on the right. I'll whip up some outfits while you're in there; take as long as you need." Rangiku beamed.

"Sure, just don't pick out pink or frilly outfits. That's Yuzu's style, not mine." Karin advised before leaving.

"Hmm, she doesn't want anything frilly…but those are the _cutest_ clothes ever. Hmph, I'll just have to find something that's not _too_ frilly." Rangiku concocted.

While Karin showered, Rangiku ran about her walk-in closet searching for clothes and jewelry alike. Once Karin had cleaned all the grime, dirt, and sweat from her body, she was swept away into Rangiku's room for torture.

"Uwah Karin-chan, we're going to have to find the _perfect_ outfit for you. I've grabbed so many outfits; now let's try them on you!" Rangiku squealed.

"But, Rangiku-san…all I…" Karin began.

Unfortunately the poor girl was whisked away into Rangiku's closet, being stripped of her bathrobe and became Rangiku's mannequin for an hour and a half. Finally after dressing Karin in numerous outfits, Rangiku came to one final outfit she found fitting: A short black lace and tulle skirt, red off-the-shoulder top, a black lace trim camisole underneath, and black rose placed in her hair. She pushed Karin towards the mirror, allowing the girl to observe the changes, and was taken aback when Karin ran out of the room shouting negative comments.

"No way am I wearing _this_! _This_ is something _Yuzu_ would wear! Don't mind the shirt, it has long sleeves, but the skirt and flower are ridiculous!" Karin roared as she ran from the room.

_Library:_

"I had a feeling Matsumoto was going to put her into something she wouldn't like. Hell, if she had a choice between my clothes and Matsumoto's, she'd choose whatever I had." Toushirou sighed.

"Ah, I bet Madarame that Kuro-chan would run out screaming, so he owes me ¥5,875.80(2-$70.00 US Dollars)." Shuuhei mentioned.

"Shut up Hisagi, you cheated." Ikkaku snapped.

"How the hell could I _cheat_? It was pretty obvious that Matsumoto-san was going to try dressing Kuro-chan in something girly. All she owns is girly clothes. That's why she and Yuzu-chan get along pretty well." Shuuhei scoffed.

"Whatever, here's your freaking money." Ikkaku grumbled.

"Ikkaku, do get that look off your face, it's not beautiful." Yumichika snorted.

"Like hell I'm wearing this!" Karin screamed.

Suddenly the door slammed and Karin was standing with her back turned to all the men in the room, not aware of their presence at all.

"Good, quiet room, no people. No _one_ should see this…if Yuzu ever found out…I'd be her new model. All right, now to find a pair…" Karin trailed off as she turned around.

"Oh Kami-sama(3-Oh God), th…this…this hell." Karin thought as she stared back at the men.

"Kuro-chan, a…are…are you wearing a _skirt_ outside of school or your nurse outfit?" Shuuhei marveled.

"Now _that_ is quite beautiful. You look absolutely beautiful Kuro-chan; ah…I don't have my camera with me. How disappointing, I was going to send it to Yuzu-chan." Yumichika beamed.

"K…K…Kuro-chan, is that you?" Ikkaku asked.

"Oi Taichou say something." Shuuhei whispered.

"What am I…?" Toushirou started as he looked up from his book.

He stared at Karin, marveling at her new outfit, and quickly hid his face in his book.

_Dreamland:_

"Good, quiet room and no one else here to see me." Karin breathed.

"I beg to differ." Someone said from behind.

"Huh T…Toushi…" Karin stammered.

"Yes, you were saying something?" He asked.

"I…I'm _not_ going to wear this." Karin informed.

"No one said you had to. If you don't like it, then _take it off_." Toushirou advised.

"Do I smell seduction in that voice of yours?" Karin questioned.

"Maybe…maybe not, that's up to you. I know what I heard, but do _you_ know what you heard?" He whispered into her ear.

"Hmph, guess I did." Karin smirked.

_Reality:_

"T…T…Taichou…you've noticed…y…you nose is bleeding." Shuuhei whispered.

T…Taichou I'm outta here! I just remembered I had to…do something out of the room!" Ikkaku shouted as he bolted to the door.

"As am I, it is no longer beautiful to stay in this room." Yumichika announced.

"Sorry Taichou, but I'm gone too. Kuro-chan, just don't kill him." Shuuhei stated before following his other two comrades.

"Hitsugaya…Toushirou…what are you thinking?" Karin growled.

"You look _nice_ in that outfit." He grinned, not completely pulled back to reality.

"Oh, and that's enough to cover those pages in blood?" Karin snapped.

"Huh, oh Karin are…Oi what are you doing?" Toushirou shouted.

She raised her fist overhead, ready to connect it with his jaw, but instead, did something completely out of character. She slithered around the chair he was in and slipped her arms around his neck.

"Was _this_ what you were thinking about?" Karin whispered.

Almost immediately, Toushirou's nose gushed blood and he fell out of his chair, unconscious in his blood.

"Yup, every girl knows how to put you pervs out of commission for a while. Hopefully you'll be up by 7:00." Karin boasted.

"Karin-chan where…why is Taichou passed out on the floor?" Rangiku asked as she ran into the room.

"He was being a perv." Karin stated.

"Oh, you used the _encouragement_ trick?" Rangiku asked.

"Even _I_ know that trick; it's too easy, but even the strongest of guys fall down when we use it. Sort of sad, but pretty useful." Karin grinned.

"True it is, now…let's get you out of those clothes." Rangiku grinned madly as she dragged Karin from the room.

"Taichou are you still…nope, he's out…for a while." Shuuhei sighed as he entered the room.

_Rangiku's Room:_

After dragging Karin back into the room, she threw more clothes and outfits onto the girl until Karin fought back. She rummaged through Rangiku's amazing amount of clothes, and finally found things she liked: She traded her shirt for a red short-sleeve shirt, her skirt for a pair of black shorts, the rose for a normal hairclip to please Rangiku, and a pair of black converse.

"Hmm, I like this stuff better. Good thing you had old clothes lying around, I couldn't fit any of your current clothes…my chest isn't as big and I'm not as tall." Karin sighed in relief.

"Mou Karin-chan, you looked so pretty too. Hmm, if Taichou ever takes you dancing then you should wear that." Rangiku pouted.

"I doubt Toushi dances and will ever take me to a dance club or something like that." Karin deadpanned.

"All right, we better find Taichou and see if he's woken up yet." Rangiku announced.

_Front Hall:_

"Okay Taichou, let's go!" Rangiku cheered.

"Why are _you_ happy to go? I'm taking _Karin_, not _you_." Toushirou scowled.

"Mou Taichou I want to watch a movie too." She pouted.

"Then go tomorrow, not tonight." Toushirou stated.

"You guys should go since the movie starts in…twenty minutes and that's about how long it is from here." Shuuhei advised.

"Of course it _does_, you speed and drive like you're on a racetrack. Then again, he _does_ have a racecar." Karin thought.

The pair walked to the garage and Toushirou sped off towards the Entertainment District of town. Ten minutes later, the usual four followed after the white haired driver, only tagging along to watch the pair's backs.

_Movie Theatre:_

"Toushi I'll go find get some drinks so we don't forget them like Shimari and Chinatsu _always_ do." Karin informed.

"Ah, I'll go get the tickets then." He replied.

"I thought Ichimaru gave you a pair of horror movie tickets." She shuddered.

"He _did_, but I'm not using those, they might explode or do something illegal in a public place like this. I wouldn't use his tickets if they were the last pair for a certain movie." Toushirou clarified.

"Oh, that makes sense." Karin said before walking off.

"Even if Ichimaru _didn't_ give me horror movie tickets…she doesn't know that. Still, I'll have to get new tickets because I'm getting a bad feeling from this pair." Toushirou thought as he walked over to the line.

"All right, I got the drinks, but I have no clue what he eats." Karin thought as she walked away from the concession stand.

After five minutes of waiting, Toushirou finally returned with a pair of tickets for the latest _action_ movie.

"Huh, I thought we were going to see a _horror_ movie." Karin commented.

"We _were_ like you said, but I'm not _that_ cruel." He smirked.

"Thanks Toushi!" Karin beamed.

"Mhm, I hope that makes up for earlier." He mumbled.

"It does, so you're off the hook." She smiled.

"Good, so let's go." Toushirou urged.

_Overview:_

The pair found the theatre the movie was playing in and sat to watch the movie. Fortunately, there were no interruptions or suspicious figures in the room or in the theatre as Toushirou had seen. He stepped out to call his other four subordinates, and found that each was stationed in another theatre, not too far from the one he and Karin were in. Once the movie finished, Toushirou and Karin left, only to find Shuuhei and Rangiku exiting two other theatres as well.  
_Theatre:_

"Rangiku-san, Hisagi…what are you…Rangiku-san, were you spying?" Karin questioned.

"Of _course_; I would never spy on you two." She chuckled nervously.

"That laugh isn't very convincing Matsumoto-san." Shuuhei commented.

"Be quiet Hisagi, I can't have them know I was in that theatre." She hissed.

"Matsumoto…I thought I said to watch a movie _tomorrow_." Toushirou growled.

"A…A…Taichou I…I have to go!" She shouted as she ran off.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Karin said sarcastically.

"Let's go, she'll probably leave you here Hisagi." Toushirou mentioned.

_Overview:_

The trio left and headed for the parking lot, meeting up with Ikkaku and Yumichika a bit later. Karin, understanding the situation without words, sighed at the fact the usual four tagged along to watch their backs.

_Parking Lot:_

"That was a pretty good movie no Madarame?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yea, but that one actor was a complete _idiot_. How the hell did he miss that shot? His target was _right_ there, and I mean _right_ there." Ikkaku ranted.

"I thought you two saw two different movies." Rangiku commented.

"No, I bought a _ticket_ for _one_ movie but went into another theatre to watch another movie. The movie I was watching was pretty boring after the first few minutes." Ikkaku explained.

"The movie _I_ saw was quite beautiful. It was such a romantic story, but this one actress ruined the entire thing. She was not ugly, but her actions were and therefore made _her_ ugly." Yumichika snorted.

"T…The…The mo…movie w…we saw…was…was c…cool t…too." Karin said between chattering teeth.

"Oi Kuro-chan are you cold?" Shuuhei asked.

"N…N…No, I…I'm f…fine." She lied.

"Liar, take it, wear it and be happy." Toushirou declared as he handed her his sweater.

"Uwah, Karin-chan you look like a little grim reaper! It's so cute that you're wearing Taichou's sweater!" Rangiku squealed.

"Yea, all you need is a smaller sweater with a silver _K_ on the back." Shuuhei added.

"It's so…" Karin began.

"Well, Well, Well, what have we here?" A voice asked.

"Arrancar…Karin get behind me now." Toushirou snapped.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Karin:_ "Toushi, I've said this once already but, you're a perv."

_Toushirou:_ "I am not."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Which is _exactly_ why you said: _take it off_."

_Karin:_ "You are a perv!"

_Toushirou:_ "I am not! I'm a guy and I have rights to think how I want!"

_Karin:_ "Do it while I'm not there then!"

_Toushirou:_ "If you weren't there how the hell would I have thought that up?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "He _does_ have a point."

_Karin:_ "True, oh and you know that book is still covered in your blood."

_Toushirou:_ "That was a good book. It was Shakespeare."

_Sayo-chan:_ "You heathen! How dare you have a perverted nosebleed on Shakespeare's amazing works?"

_Toushirou:_ "She made me; she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck!"

_Karin & Sayo-chan:_ "All is fair in Love & War."

_Toushirou:_ "Then I should be allowed to have my fantasies."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Like she said: _do it while she's not there_. We didn't say you _couldn't_ fantasize, just not while she's there. Anyways, thanks for tuning into: _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):**

1 "…Killers/Murderers of the Flowers…"

2 $70.00 US Dollars

3 "Oh God…"

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks for reading once again. *Bows in Appreciation*


	10. Chap 10: When Things Come Crashing Down

****

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.

I thank everyone who takes the time to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) "...Prince of the Yakuza..."

2) "...Princess..."

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_Well, Well, Well, what have we here?" A voice asked._

"_Arrancar…Karin get behind me now." Toushirou snapped._

**

* * *

**_When Things Come Crashing Down:_

_Theatre Parking Lot:_

"Heh, looks like you already know who we are." The voice snickered.

"No, all I know is that you're from _Aizen's Army_." Toushirou seethed.

"Oh right, I'm D-Roy Rinker, pleased to meet you. Or rather…_kill_ you!" D-Roy shouted as he raised his gun.

"You're not focused enough to kill me. Sayonara…Arrancar, you were dead before this began." Toushirou stated.

Toushirou kicked Karin's leg and forced her to the ground before raising his gun and shooting at D-Roy. The enemy took three hits to the chest and another four to his arm and legs. He choked on his last breaths of air before being claimed by death.

"Thank you _Yakuza no Ouji(_1-Prince of the Yakuza), that was most pleasing. Now we do not have to deal with his idiotic antics." Another voice said.

"Taichou, run the other way, we'll keep them here." Ikkaku announced.

"No no, that is not possible when we have you surrounded." The voice stated.

"We were here to complete a mission, and that we shall do. If you were to escape, t…" The voice rambled.

Suddenly, a bullet erupted from behind Toushirou, yet all gangsters had no clue where it had come from. It then dawned on Toushirou that _Karin_ had shot the bullet. He looked down at her to see her smiling and reassuring face.

"I swear, now that she has a gun and just watched an action movie…she's even _more_ dangerous." He thought.

"Ho, so I see you've taught her how to use a gun. Very intelligent _Yakuza no Ouji_, I applaud you." The Arrancar said.

"Enough, I have yet to know your name yet you know mine." Toushirou snarled.

"Ah yes, do forgive me. I am Shawlong Kufang, and these are my comrades. We are Grimmjow Jaggerjacques' Fracción…and we are here to kill you as our mission states." Shawlong introduced.

"Taichou drop!" Shuuhei shouted.

He complied and missed a bullet by a few centimeters; the battle between Arrancar and Yakuza broke out. In midst of the battle, Toushirou and Karin had secretly snuck away after crawling through the slots between cars. Once a good distance away, they ran farther into the darkness, knowing they would not be able to get to the car as Shawlong ran after them.

_On the Run:_

They ran faster and soon lost sight of the enemy, thankful for their speed and careful thinking. They still ran faster, until they heard close-range gunfire coming from the eastern side—Shawlong's gun—and switched directions, heading southbound. Once the gunfire died down, Toushirou and Karin hid behind some trees near a sidewalk.

"Oi Karin, y…you're going to…have to keep that…gun in front of you. I'll…have to…cover the rear a…and you cover the front. I'll be ri…right behind you." Toushirou panted.

"Sure, I did…didn't l…learn to…shoot for…for nothing." She breathed.

"You…You look like you're…having fun. Don't you _dare_ die here Karin." Toushirou ordered.

"Like I'd die _here_, I've got more things to live for. We should go…I've got a bad feeling that something's coming closer." Karin whispered.

"Ah let's…Karin move!" Toushirou shouted as he pushed her to the ground.

Two bullets pierced his shoulder, but despite the pain, he grabbed Karin's arm and the pair ran off. They ran off in another direction, soon coming close to the area where they had started, and tried hiding behind a few cars. Once it felt safe, they both darted out and towards another row, running behind Shawlong. The enemy whipped around and fired his gun at the pair, but missed his intended shots; he smirked and ran in another direction, hoping to cut them off.

"Good, I don't see him. Oi, we'll find my car and pick everyone up. Even though the glass isn't…Karin?" Toushirou informed.

"I…I…I'm fine Toushi. Just out of breath, I'm fine." She chuckled nervously.

"No, no you're not. Karin…take off…" Toushirou began.

"I'm fine Toushi. Some puncture wounds never killed anyone." Karin breathed.

"Yes they have. Now take that sweater off." He demanded.

"I'm fine Toushi, we'll…" Karin argued.

"Then I'll just take it off _for_ you." He snarled.

"K…K…Karin…" He stammered as he checked her over.

"It's only two bullets Toushi. I've been shot before, by some Arrancar to be exact. I'll be fine, we've gotta move so…he doesn't catch…up to us." Karin snapped.

"Been shot _before_…_that's_ why she knew that guy's voice. Damn, this isn't good at all." Toushirou thought.

"Oi Toushi, let's go." Karin urged.

He nodded and off they ran, hoping to escape from Shawlong. Unfortunately, Shawlong came round a corner and separated the pair—Karin in front and Toushirou behind—flipping the situation in his favor.

"Karin run and don't look back!" Toushirou ordered.

"B…B…I guess I'll have to listen. Don't you dare die Hitsugaya Toushirou; I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you until I feel better!" She shouted before running off.

"Now I understand why Aizen-sama wants her dead. If _she_ dies, then you and your gang would fall to their knees. Once the _King_ falls, so do _all_ of his _servants_." Shawlong mused.

"I'm not _King_ yet and my subordinates _won't_ fall. They're still alive and your comrades are most likely _dead_." Toushirou hissed.

"Ah, but that is fine. I am the strongest, smartest, and fastest out of our group. Only Grimmjow stands above us in terms of strength, power, and speed." Shawlong said.

"This is getting me nowhere, so let's get this over with. I've still gotta go back to more people, it's not right if I die here." Toushirou scoffed before shooting.

They exchanged shots, bullets flying at the other, puncturing and tearing open their flesh. In the end, it was a draw when Shawlong fled from the scene and off towards where Karin had run.

"Dirty bastard, he won't get Karin no matter what." Toushirou thought as he ran after him.

_Karin:_

"Damn, I can't hear anymore shooting but…I don't hear Toushi anymore either. This crap…hurts like hell; I'm only running on adrenaline right now. I…If I wasn't, I'd be dead." She thought.

"Wait, I ca…can call him. He should have his ph…phone on vibrate since we were in the theatre; I'll call him…hopefully h…he feels it." Karin said.

_Toushirou:_

"Dammit, I can't see very well anymore. Damn blood is running into my eye…and my left hand won't move, not to mention the few holes in my leg. I better…who the hell's calling me? Karin, not a bad strategy actually; she must've known I had my phone on vibe." Toushirou calculated.

"Toushi…Oi Toushi where…?" Karin began.

"…alone with no one…" A voice chuckled in the background.

"Karin…Karin I can't…" Toushirou trailed off when he recognized the voice.

_Karin:_

"It seems you are alone with no one around to protect you. Despite that, it seems you still have much energy so, I do urge: _Run Kurosaki Karin, Run_." The voice mused.

"Damn you Shawlong…I'll take your advice though." Karin hissed before disappearing from sight.

"Do not worry Kurosaki Karin; you shall be defeated soon enough. You can run, but only as far as your legs will carry you and that shan't be for long with that wound of yours. Not to mention that boy is running out of time." Shawlong calculated.

_Overview:_

Karin ran as fast as her body allowed her—not very fast—and found herself near a crossroads, now having taken the battle out onto the streets of Karakura. She carefully edged further down the street, inching along the wall until she reached a corner. She held her gun up, ready to attack anyone, but was met with another gun as she peered about the corner.

"Oi Toushi don't pull that trigger" Karin shouted, "it's me!"

"K…Karin, go…good you…you're alive." He panted.

"T…Toushi, you're…" Karin started.

"Ah, just like when I was brought to the clinic. Doesn't matter, we've got to get you out of here. Let's…let's try finding…our way back." He smiled weakly.

"Yea, let's go; I don't think anyone's…" Karin started.

_The Fearsome Four:_

_Ikkaku & Yumichika:_

"Heh, you're not so hot are you? Hah, you've got more blood gushing from you than I do!" Ikkaku laughed as he fired off four more bullets.

"Ho, I'm stronger and I…" His opponent began.

The bullets pierced the opponent's flesh and sent him stumbling backwards. The Arrancar let out an angry grunt and tried rising from the ground, but Ikkaku was at his side before he even noticed the man leave his spot.

"If you're _stronger_, then why can I do this?" Ikkaku mused.

Ikkaku pulled another gun from his back pocket and shot several bullets into the man's flesh, silencing him forever.

"Sayonara…Edrad Liones." Ikkaku dismissed as he walked away.

"Ikkaku, wipe that blood from your face. It's most distasteful and makes you look like you _lost_ the fight." Yumichika input.

"Che, I won that fight fair and square. Come on, let's go find Matsumoto and Hisagi, then we'll head off to find Taichou and Kuro-chan." Ikkaku listed.

_Rangiku:_

"Hmm, you have a good shot for a woman. It is a shame you are not willing to bow down to Aizen-sama." Rangiku's opponent commented.

"Hmph, don't speak like we women are lower than you men!" She shrieked as she shot a few more rounds.

"I am not; one woman is _Numero Tres_, an _Espada_. Women are not _lower_ in a sense, but you do not seem very intelligent. I was led to…" The Arrancar rambled.

"You talk too much! Shut up you Arrancar!" Rangiku yelled.

They exchanged bullets, vying to kill the other until Rangiku ran out from behind a car and kicked her opponent's leg. He buckled at his knees, but did not fall as she had wanted. Instead, he shot her side, spilling her blood, but was returned the favor when she elbowed his stomach. Despite his size, her blow was enough to make him double over and spit up saliva. She took the opportunity to grab his gun and end his life—with his own gun—ending their long-lasting battle.

_Shuuhei:_

Shuuhei and his opponent had been lying on the floor, both too injured to move, yet they rolled over and groped for their guns. Gathering his strength first, the Arrancar grabbed his gun and shot at Shuuhei, but missed as the man rolled behind a car. Shuuhei crawled around the back of the car and grabbed a second gun from his boot and aimed it at the Arrancar. Catching the glare from Shuuhei's gun, the Arrancar rolled away, missing the bullet by a centimeter and a half. The two shot at the other, hoping to kill their enemy, but the Arrancar was silenced when a stray bullet from another shootout flew through his temple.

"We…W…Well, I…I guess that's done." Shuuhei panted.

"Heh, guess you won this fight too." A voice snickered.

"Madarame…yea, I won…but I didn't shoot him." Shuuhei admitted.

"Then who the hell did?" He asked.

"D…Don't know, and I don't care. I'm just happy the fight is over." Shuuhei sighed.

"Oh, good we all survived. Let's go find…" Rangiku trailed off.

_Toushirou & Karin:_

"Yea, let's go; I don't think anyone's…" Karin started.

"Sorry kid, you're wrong when you say that." Their opponent snickered.

"G…Grimmjow…" Karin marveled.

"Yea, but I won't be killing you. I'm just here to say: I'm going to kill your asshole of a brother. Watch your back…because _he's_ not too far from here." Grimmjow cut across.

With that, the blue haired man walked down the street and around another corner. The pair considered the recent information, and after Karin decided to take it, they ran down another street.

"I don't hear anyone. Follow my lead, and _don't_ let go of my hand." Toushirou ordered.

"Got…got it," Karin panted, "w…won't l…let go."

"Dammit, she won't last much longer…neither will I if we keep running with open wounds." Toushirou thought as he and Karin ran down another street.

"Oi Toushi we're…" Karin began.

"Yes, you are near a safe haven for you. Unfortunately, you won't be going there." A voice cut across.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven_

_Seven Shots Fired_

"Karin!" Toushirou screamed.

_The Fearsome Four:_

"Oh, good we all survived. Let's go find…" Rangiku trailed off.

"Karin!" Toushirou shouted.

"T…T…Tai…chou…K…Kuro-chan and Taichou. N…No…it…it can't…" Shuuhei stammered.

"No, K…K…Karin-chan…" Rangiku gasped.

"I…If we all…all just shut up, then…then we could get there." Ikkaku spat, albeit at his breaking point.

"Kuro-chan…p…please don't die." Yumichika thought.

_Toushirou & Karin:_

"K…K…Karin…Oi Karin…" Toushirou choked.

"It seems I have completed my mission. I bid you goodnight _Yakuza no Ouji_." The voice said.

"Like _hell_ you're bidding me _goodnight_!" Toushirou screeched.

He shot blindly down the street, hoping to kill the enemy, but was unsuccessful in his tries. Noting the enemy had disappeared, Toushirou focused his attention solely on Karin's safety.

"O…Oi T…Toushi I…I'm tired." Karin murmured.

"No, no you can't sleep Karin." Toushirou stated.

"Taichou…Taichou…Taichou!" Ikkaku called.

"Taichou where…Karin-chan!" Rangiku cried.

"Kuro-chan…Kuro-c…chan…" Shuuhei whispered.

"O…O…y…you guys. I…I fine…only…only three g…got me." Karin breathed.

"Shush…we're getting you o…out of here." Toushirou declared.

"I'll drive Taichou, we can notify everyone later. Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, you three go try finding that bastard." Rangiku instructed.

"Ah, we'll catch _and_ kill him." Ikkaku grinned.

"Taichou, don't break because of this." Shuuhei whispered before disappearing into the blackness.

"Come on Taichou, I'll hotwire a car and we'll get her to the hospital. Your car is too far away." Rangiku offered.

"M…Mhm…" He grunted.

"T…Toushi…I…I'm sorry." Karin said before fainting.

"K…K…Karin…Karin…Karin, Oi Karin wake up." Toushirou demanded.

"Shush Taichou, she'll be fine. I'm almost finished…it's on, let's go." Rangiku comforted.

_Ishida Hospitals Inc.:_

Rangiku sped towards the hospital, hoping to get there before Karin died of blood loss. Fortunately she made it and a nurse who recognized Karin, whisked her off and away from the two gangsters. Three hours later, Toushirou and Rangiku were able to see Karin: unconscious, breathing through a respirator, and swathed in gauze, tape, and bandages. She was sleeping peacefully, no signs of complications or much else, calming Rangiku's nerves.

_Karin's Room:_

"Taichou…I'll go see if anyone's come to see Karin-chan." Rangiku informed.

Too concerned with Karin's status, Toushirou did not respond and instead stayed hovering near Karin's bed. Saddened by the sight, Rangiku walked over and tousled his spiky hair, hoping it would bring him back to reality.

"W…W…Why…_I_ told her to go…_I_ told her to run…_I_ told her I _wouldn't_ let her die…but _I_ didn't hold my end up. _I_ killed her…not the bullets, not Ichimaru, not Aizen, not Shawlong or Grimmjow, _no one_…just _me_." Toushirou thought as he fell to his knees.

_Overview:_

Eventually Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Tatsuki were informed of Karin's condition, via Rangiku or Ishida himself. All frightened and shocked, the four sped over to the hospital to check Karin's status. While they drove, Toushirou gathered himself and stayed hovering over Karin's bed until Orihime and Ishida walked in.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Karin-chan's going to okay. She's in a coma right now so she's not dead." Orihime piped, trying to dispel the dreary air.

"How long will she be in a coma?" Toushirou asked.

"That depends on her will power and physical strength. Some people fall into comas after falling off a ladder and don't wake up until several years later. Others can get hit by a car and wake up in a month—it all depends on the person and their strength." Ishida answered.

"It's okay Hitsugaya-kun, she'll wake up. Karin-chan's strong so she'll _definitely_ wake up soon. Although, when she wakes up she might be afraid of a few things." Orihime assured.

"And what things would she most likely be afraid of?" He questioned.

"She might be afraid of guns, the dark, shadows, being alone or loud sudden noises." Orihime listed.

"Ah, I'll take that into account." Toushirou murmured.

"Well, I must go meet Kurosaki. I suggest you either flee the room or stay and receive an incessant amount of blows from him." Ishida announced.

"Uwah, I'll come. If he tried to hurt Hitsugaya-kun here Karin-chan might get angry. Remember Ishida-kun, she can hear us at least." Orihime chided as she followed after him.

"Good, s…s…she'll survive. I'm sorry Karin…I'm sorry…for everything." Toushirou thought.

"Karin…I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry…I'm sorry you…you can't move. I'm sorry you'll be missing your soccer game…I'm sorry Karin…I'm sorry for everything." Toushirou sobbed.

"Yea…I hear you Toushi. It's fine…the team doesn't need me to play; they can play great even _without_ me. Fujiwara's the brains, Shimari's the Fuku-Taichou, Kiyoshi's our medic, and Chimihara can direct everything. It's fine Toushi, and you _didn't_ hurt me…Shawlong did." Karin thought.

"I'm sorry Karin; please forgive me when you wake up. I'll stay…I'll wait until you wake up." He whispered before sitting on a chair near her bed.

_Hour & a Half Later:_

Ichigo stormed into the room, fuming with anger and shock but refrained from bludgeoning Toushirou to death and instead checked on Karin. He observed the heart rate monitor, looked over her bandaged body, and lingered at the respirator, having never seen the girl use one.

"Che, even if you didn't shoot her…I'm gonna rip you into little snowflakes." Ichigo growled.

"Oi Ichigo, he can't even _hear_ you. It's like he's dead to the world." A voice input.

"Shut up Renji, even if he _is_ dead to the world, he can still _feel_ the world can't he." Ichigo snarled.

"No, because when you're _dead_ you don't feel, see, hear, taste, or smell anything. You're wasting your breath if you're gonna rip him apart. Not to mention Karin would kill you if she woke up and there's a funeral for him." Renji corrected.

"Ah, you can hit me…hit me all you want, but as Abarai said, I doubt I'll feel it." Toushirou said suddenly.

"Heh, I'll take you up on that offer!" Ichigo cackled.

His fist connected with Toushirou's jaw, sending the boy slamming into the wall behind him. He rammed his fists against Toushirou's face and body, Toushirou not retaliating or shouting out in pain. It was only when Renji and Orihime restrained him did he stop punching and kicking Toushirou.

"No, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun you can't hurt him anymore. What will happen if Karin-chan wakes up and sees him bruised and bloody!" Orihime cried.

"Oi Ichigo calm down, you've broken through the damn wall. Calm down before you break the room Karin's sleeping in! Calm down before you give her unnecessary panic and keep her in that goddamned coma for longer!" Renji shouted.

"Whatever, I'm done wailing on him anyways." Ichigo spat.

"Then let's go before you make Karin have a seizure in her coma. See ya' later Karin, wake up soon all right." Renji smiled.

"See ya' Karin, I didn't kill him, but I _did_ bloody him up." Ichigo spat.

The two men left, leaving Toushirou in a bloody mess on the floor. He woke up an hour later, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, wondering how and when he went to his house.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"When and how the hell did I get here?" Toushirou groaned.

"Taichou, you're finally awake. I thought you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. Your ribs are really bruised and your face has so many cuts on it. Ichigo nearly killed you. Why didn't you fight back?" A voice reported.

"Matsumoto…when the hell did I get here?" Toushirou asked.

"We went back to see Karin-chan and found you lying on the floor all beat up. Why didn't you fight back?" Rangiku answered.

"I deserved it. _I_ got Karin shot, the reasons she's in a coma is thanks to _me_. Screw Shawlong and Aizen, _I_…" Toushirou explained.

Suddenly Rangiku's hand made contact with Toushirou's face and a loud smacking sound resounded in his bedroom.

"Taichou, don't you _dare_ say that! Karin-chan doesn't blame you and neither should you! Hisagi killed off Shawlong; it's not your fault, it's not your fault!" Rangiku chastised.

"Matsumoto…don't shout…I've a headache." Toushirou murmured.

"Taichou…let it out…Shirou…let it out." Rangiku cooed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"M…Matsu…Matsumoto…I…I'm f…fine." Toushirou sobbed.

"Shush Taichou, Shush…let it out." Rangiku soothed.

"S…S…Sorry Matsumoto." Toushirou sniffled.

"Shush Taichou, Shush…go back to sleep Taichou. Go back to sleep." Rangiku cooed.

"T…Thank y…" Toushirou began before falling asleep.

_A Few Weeks Later:_

Toushirou had visited the hospital each day with a large vase of flowers, accompanied by many more from all her friends and gangster affiliates since her hospitalization had traveled far and wide. After learning when Karin's room was free of all persons, Toushirou visited but only stayed for a short while before his guilt and grief took over. He refrained from speaking with other people, eating, sleeping, and passing by her house or school—worrying everyone—knowing it would only worsen the pain. It was three weeks before Karin woke up, startling the nurses at her amazing progress—they suspected a month and a half.

_Day of Karin's Awakening:_

Karin stood by the wide window, overlooking the busy streets she had missed during her coma, and whipped around when she heard the shattering of glass. Toushirou had walked in to place the vase of Tiger Lilies he had bought that morning in her room, and was taken aback when he saw her standing near the window. Despite her still being attached to the IV Fluid, she no longer had bandages wrapped around her body, and most of the scrapes she had disappeared; Toushirou edged towards the door and clenched his fists, drawing blood, to make sure he was not dreaming.

"N…No, she's not supposed to wake up for another _two weeks_. I'm dreaming and I know I am. She's smiling…just how I _wished_ it would be…but it won't be like that." Toushirou thought.

"Oi Toushi…your hand is bleeding you know. Oi…you're pretty pail…and _I'm_ the one who was in the hospital. Oh yea, I should…you got me Tiger Lilies?" Karin babbled.

"A…Ah, you…told me you…liked Tiger Lilies before." He murmured.

"Yup, they sound amazing; the only flower with a pretty formidable name." Karin grinned.

"Oi don't go picking the glass up. I'll…I…I'll find a broom or something. You'll cut yourself if you pick that up." Toushirou snapped in a worried tone.

"Mou Toushi not you too. Ichi-nii said the same thing this morning when I went to hug him. He said I shouldn't be up walking around; I'm dressed in some clothes I asked Shimari to bring last night, I can _obviously_ move around. See look I'm…uh…I can find a bandage." Karin complained.

"K…K…K…Ka…Karin…n…no…I…I'll…" Toushirou stammered as he watched blood trickle from her fingers.

He tensed up as the blood trailed down her fingers and onto her shorts. The memories of the incident in the parking lot three weeks back still haunted his dreams—caused insomnia—and now were resurfacing as the red liquid spilled onto the floor. He darted to the supplies cabinet on the wall and grabbed a bandage, alcohol, and some antibacterial ointment.

"Oi Toushi, I'm _fine_; it's just a few little cuts." Karin sighed.

"No…you've cut yourself. You're still in the hospital so you should use what they've got. The nurses don't need to clean up more b…blood." Toushirou stated.

"Toushi…it's not the glass, cut, _or_ the nurses. It's my blood that's bothering you isn't it?" Karin questioned.

"No, you're bleeding and I'm cleaning the cut. That's all there is to it." He lied.

"If it _is_, then why aren't you looking at my fingers? You're trying to bandage my _hand_ instead of my fingers since you're not looking." Karin instigated as she stood up.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." He mumbled as he stood.

"That's the problem, you _didn't_. Like Orihime-nee said, I could _hear_ everything you said. You apologized everyday you came. You can stop apologizing; it wasn't your fault. You got that Hitsugaya Toushirou?" Karin snapped before burying her head into his chest.

"That's what _you_ didn't notice. It _was_ and _is_ my fault. If you heard your brother then you should know he agrees with me. I may not have pulled the trigger, but I didn't move you fast enough." Toushirou argued.

"You couldn't have predicted that Shawlong would come down the other street. Just because you're used to those situations doesn't mean you'll leave a shootout unscathed. I got hit, I went down, and I'm alive, so quit feeling guilty and looking like that." Karin chided.

"That's exactly what Momo said when she was in the hospital after we found her. Okaa-san told me to run…Momo told me not to worry about anything, but it's always something to make me feel better. It _was_ and _is_ my fault. Just because she can walk, talk, smile, and mostly back to normal…doesn't mean she'll be the _Karin_ I knew before that." Toushirou thought.

"Toushi…you haven't slept in about two weeks, I can see the bags under your eyes. I told you it isn't and wasn't your fault so…go back to the old Toushi…please." Karin whispered.

"K…Karin…" Toushirou started.

"Please Toushi…you've got no color in your face. You look horrible, and you even passed out once while you were in here. Ichi-nii broke through the wall by punching and kicking you." Karin pleaded.

"A…I'll…" He began.

"At least _try_, please Toushi, just _try_. Please Toushi…" She sniffled.

"I…I made he…her _cry_. I…I just made her cry. I'm the greatest guy on the planet: She wakes up from her coma, I drop her flowers, she cuts herself, I lie to her face, I argue…and I made her cry. I'm the best boyfriend ever…no way I'll be able to forgive myself." Toushirou thought sadly.

"Y…You idiot…if…if I had more str…strength I'd hit you, but I don't. You better go back…to normal Toushi; I don't want to see you like this. It's…It's not lik…like you; give me bac…back my Toushi." Karin coughed.

"Oi Karin, don't move; you should get back to bed." He advised in an alarmed tone.

"O…Only if…if you prom…promise t…to give me back…my Toushi." Karin bargained.

"Ah, I promise; I promise you'll get him back." He replied with a weak smile.

"T…Thanks…Toushi…" Karin trailed off as she fell asleep.

"You're welcome Karin…and thanks…thanks for helping me." He thought as he placed her in the bed.

_After Her Release:_

Karin returned to school two days after she returned home after being dragged out by Jinta. Jinta, Kiritani, and Shimari came each day to study and watch her, having heard the true story behind her hospitalization. Over the course of the week, Karin's life went from bad to worse when she heard Susumu and Hayato were abandoned by their parents.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Bullshit, you've gotta be kidding me. How can they just _disown_ those two like that?" Shimari marveled.

"Easy, everything with my family is: _for the good of the company_. Any child that doesn't conform to their ways or standards is thrown onto the streets and disowned on the spot." Kiritani revealed.

"That's rough, and ridiculous. How the hell are they supposed to fend for themselves, are they supposed to run around looking for food? What the hell's wrong with your family Kiritani?" Jinta snapped.

"A lot of things, that's why I was disowned. I'm not part of that family…I didn't like learning about the company at the age of five so I was disowned and thrown out of the house. It was snowing and all I had on was a dress and a hat." Kiritani seethed.

"Calm down Chou, you're not there anymore and neither are the boys so calm down." Shimari soothed.

"If your house doesn't have enough space they can live here. I used to have four other people here. They can share Ichi-nii's room if they want." Karin offered.

"Bu Taichou, you're still screwed up from…being shot right?" Shimari asked.

"Sort of, I've been changing my bandages everyday so I'm fine. We should get back to studying if we're gonna pass these tests you know." Karin suggested.

They studied until the wall clock read 4:15p.m and the girls left. Knowing Karin for a longer time, Jinta lingered in the house, cooking for her and making sure she wasn't trying to tackle too many things at once.

"All right, I'll be by tomorrow morning to make sure you're not banged up." Jinta declared.

"Don't worry Jinta, I'm fine." Karin chuckled.

"It's my _job_ to worry. Not because I'm Yuzu's boyfriend, because I'm your best friend. Don't you _ever_ forget that Kurosaki Karin; I'll be here for longer than you'll want." Jinta snapped.

"All right, all right, you've gotten better at acting like a man." Karin laughed.

"I am a man and I always have been. Anyways, you need help getting upstairs?" Jinta asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. You should get home before Ururu, Tessai, Urahara, and Yoruichi get worried." Karin advised.

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't strain yourself Karin; I don't want to go back to the hospital to see you." Jinta pleaded as he hugged her.

"I know, I will. Now go, I'm tired." Karin spat.

"Great to see you've got the spunk back to you. See ya' Karin." He smirked before leaving.

"No problem Jinta, no problem at all. Guess I should check out the sunset; I wonder if Toushi will be there." Karin thought as she grabbed her shoes.

_Overview:_

She walked to the railing to see the sunset, hoping to find Toushirou, but unfortunately there was no one there. She sat and watched the sky until the sun faded beneath the horizon and the stars bloomed across the night sky.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Ugh, I need to get out of here. It's stuffy…and I don't like it. It's too dark…and quiet." Karin thought as she left her room.

She fled to Ichigo's room and climbed out the window and onto the roof with much effort. She sighed in relief once she reached the top and continued to stare at the sky, hoping to calm her nerves. Thankfully the stars and cool air cleared her head and calmed her nerves, but put her to sleep in the process. She woke up an hour later, under the warm covers of her bed.

_Karin's Room:_

"When the hell did I get in here? I don't remember leaving the roof. I remember climbing onto it…staring at the sky…and falling asleep. So how the hell did I get _here_?" Karin wondered.

Amidst her thoughts, Karin heard light snoring nearby and scanned the room for another body. She felt something clasp around her left hand and looked over to see a head of snow-white hair peeking up from her bedside. She slid closer to the edge and found Toushirou propped against it with his hand clasped around hers. She chuckled lightly, glad to see he was finally sleeping, but her happiness ended shortly when his eyes shot open and gazed back into her grey ones.

"Toushi…good to see that you're finally sleeping," She smiled, "since the bags under your eyes are getting smaller."

"Ah, I've got to go. Matsumoto will be furious if she finds that I'm gone. Don't fall asleep on the roof, it's not safe." Toushirou replied.

"All right I won't, now out of here before Rangiku-san comes in and rips you apart." Karin teased.

"Goodnight Karin." Toushirou said as he reached the door.

"Wait Toushi…Hayato and Susumu were thrown out of their house. Kiritani's house is too small and she doesn't want me taking care of them since…since my stitches are still pretty soft. C…" Karin informed.

"Ah, they can stay at the mansion. We've got enough room for them to run around." He replied.

"Heh thanks Toushi. Watch 'em for okay? I can drop them off Sunday." Karin grinned.

"Y…Yea, I'll watch 'em." Toushirou retorted before leaving.

"You watch me, and now you've gotta watch them…but who watches you Toushi?" Karin wondered before falling asleep.

_That Sunday:_

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Karin-nee, are we going to stay with Hitsu-nii?" Susumu asked.

"Yup, Kiritani's house is too small; no one wants me watching you since I'm still hurt so I asked Toushi to watch you guys. Don't worry, his house is _really_ big." Karin smiled.

"A…Are we gonna sees you?" Hayato questioned.

"Yea, I'll see you guys throughout the week." She replied.

"Okays then…let's go!" Hayato cheered.

The trio left the house and walked down the street towards the train station but stopped when Shuuhei pulled up to the curb. Karin looked up and into the car before recognizing the man, then herded the two boys into the car, and off towards the mansion.

_Car Ride:_

"Boys this is Hisagi, he's Toushi's…bodyguard." Karin introduced.

"Wow, you protect Hitsu-nii? That's so cool! I wanna be a bodyguard too!" Hayato shouted.

"Heh, it's not as fun as it sounds. Sometimes it's really scary and you do things you don't want to do. If you can handle that, then you'll be a good bodyguard." Shuuhei explained.

"Hmm…I don't like scary things." Hayato murmured.

"So, what're your names?" Shuuhei questioned.

"I'm Hayato and that's Susumu." Hayato introduced.

"They're twins but Hayato has black hair and hazel eyes, and Susumu has silvery hair and green eyes." Karin described.

"Good, that makes it easy to tell them apart. We're almost there you guys. Be careful when you meet Matsumoto-san she might um…s…squish you." Shuuhei informed.

"Yea, be careful not to get squished by her." Karin agreed.

"Okays Karin-nee, we fights her off us." Susumu declared.

"Good, you guys will be safe here. Your parents won't come looking for you guys here." Karin smiled.

"She's putting them here, Taichou's stuck here…she's all alone. She's all alone like before; it's all coming crashing down isn't it Kuro-chan?" Shuuhei thought.

They pulled into the driveway and into the garage, and then walked into the mansion only to be greeted by Rangiku.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"Uwah, Karin-chan they're so cute!" Rangiku squealed as she ran towards them.

"Rangiku-san, please don't squish them." Karin pleaded.

"A'rn-nee, ve snants' bees!" Susumu gurgled.

"A'rn-nee, no bees…ve vees, vant vees!" Hayato shouted.

"Ah, Rangiku-san you're crushing them! Let them go, they need air!" Karin exclaimed.

"Eh, oh I'm sorry you two. Heh, I didn't mean to squish you guys like that." Rangiku chuckled.

"That'…okays…I…I breathe now." Hayato said, unfortunately still in a daze.

"I'll go walk them around the place and take them to their new room." Rangiku offered as she whisked them away.

"Kuro-chan…Taichou's upstairs…in his room or his library, I don't really know." Shuuhei informed.

"Thanks Hisagi. Oh, Hisagi…watch them, and I don't mean just Susumu and Hayato." Karin asked.

"Sure thing Kuro-chan. That's what I'm here for." He smiled.

"Thanks Hisagi." She grinned before running up the stairs.

"No problem Kuro-chan…no problem. It _will_ be a problem…when things come crashing down. When things come crashing down for _all_ of us." Shuuhei thought.

_Upstairs:_

_Toushirou's Study:_

"Toushi…Toushi…Oi Toushi!" Karin called as she walked into the room.

Too busy reading, he hadn't heard Karin neither enter nor call his name and continued reading in silence. After calling his name a few more times, Karin gave up and threw her fist towards him, hoping to knock him from his trance. He instinctively grabbed her hand, effectively stopping the attack and looked to see who was trying to punch him. Upon registering her face, he dropped his hand and head, trying not to look at her and instead focused his stare on the floor.

"Dammit Toushirou if you're not gonna look at me then at least _say_ something." Karin spat.

"Um…I…I've nothing to say really." He mumbled.

"So, if you've got nothing to _say_ then tell me what you're _thinking_." Karin demanded.

"I'm not thinking about anything. There's nothing to think about…I'm fine." Toushirou lied.

"Bullshit, I _know_ you're thinking about something because you won't _speak_ to me and you won't _look_ at me. If you're still thinking it's your fault that I was in the hospital I'll send you flying through that window over there." Karin growled.

"Go ahead I won't feel it." Toushirou muttered, not expecting her to hear.

"Fine…do you feel it?" Karin snarled.

"No…I don't." He replied.

"Do you feel that guilty Toushi? I've told you before…is it that hard to believe me?" She asked.

"N…No, it's not hard to believe." He answered.

"It is…I know it is. I know from experience it's hard to believe someone…just like that time with Yuzu. She said that wounds won't close if you don't have someone to help clean them. Don't push everyone away Toushi, it's killing _them_ more than it is _you_." Karin said as she sat on his lap.

"I'm not pushing everyone away…I wasn't here to begin with. The only one I'll have to push away is…is _her_." Toushirou thought.

"I thought so. You were acting weirder than usual when you saw my face. Sorry Toushi…sorry I caused too much trouble. I'll see ya' around I guess. And yes, you said that out loud." Karin breathed.

"She wasn't trouble…I was. She didn't cause any trouble, I _got_ her into it. _I'm_ the source of her trouble, not the other way around. She can't _possibly_ think _she_ was the source of all my trouble. She's _never_ been my source of trouble…_I_ was my source of trouble. I always have been…since Okaa-san died…since Momo died…since Otou-san got sick…and now that she's been shot. Th…This was my only option, my only option in the end." Toushirou thought.

_Downstairs:_

"Oi Kuro-chan, I'll drive you back." Someone offered.

"Hisagi…yea thanks. Where are the boys? I want to say bye to them first." Karin questioned.

"We're rights here Karin-nee! You weavin' nows?" Hayato asked.

"Yea, I've got to get back home. Other people still need to be taken care of." Karin smiled.

"Okays…tell Yoko-obaa-san I saids hi." Susumu beamed.

"Sure thing, you want me to tell Hirumazaki and Genta-nii that you said hi Hayato?" Karin chuckled.

"Yea, and tells them to visits us heres." He demanded.

"I will, I will. See you guys." Karin dismissed.

_Car Ride:_

"Sorry Kuro-chan, I…" Shuuhei started.

"I know. You wouldn't have been able to stop it even if you tried. I had a feeling he was going to sooner or later. When I got hit the first two times…I knew something bad was going to happen. And when Shawlong shot me three more times…I knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. His eyes turned grey when he watched me fall…it was scary." Karin revealed.

"Ah, it was even scarier to see him locked away in his room. When Matsumoto-san found out he was sneaking out and walking around the town, she was really angry. She yelled at him, but he didn't even look like he heard it. Don't worry Kuro-chan; things haven't come crashing down yet." Shuuhei added.

"Yea, I know." Karin lied.

"You still gonna take care of Taichou if we bring hi…" Shuuhei started.

"Of course you idiot! Just because he feels guilty and…pushed me away, doesn't mean _I'm_ going to push him away. I'll stitch him up as many times as I need…that doesn't mean we'll have anesthesia that day or night." She cut across.

"I don't know if I've told you this before but, you're a demon." Shuuhei chuckled.

"I am not. I'm just a little scary." She snorted.

"Says the person who took down Zaraki-san," He said, "well, here we are Kuro-chan. Make sure to watch yourself with those stitches."

"I will; Baka-Kari comes everyday to make sure I'm not bleeding out onto the floor. See ya' Hisagi, and thanks for the ride." Karin smiled.

"No problem Kuro-chan, see ya!" He shouted as he drove away.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Like that poem in Yaku-nii's house says: _Friends & Family are Fleeting, Empathy & Eternity are Ersatz, and Life itself is Lonely_. Life _is_ pretty lonely…especially _you're_ alone…after all is gone from your hands. It hurts more…when things come crashing down." Karin thought as she sat on her bed.

_Las Noches:_

"It seems that the first phase of your plan has succeeded…Ulquiorra." Someone said.

"Yes, shall I put phase two into effect tonight Aizen-Sama?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"No, not yet…we'll wait a bit. Until he stops watching her, we won't make our move. When he does…_then_ we shall send Nnoitra and Tesla to complete phase two." Aizen replied.

"As you wish Sir," Ulquiorra stated, "I shall inform the _Espada_ of phase two."

"Good, we must have time to prepare." Aizen smiled.

"Yes, I shall take my leave then." Ulquiorra said.

"You are free to go." Aizen allowed.

"Now then, how will you react, _Yakuza no Ouji_; when I take your little _Hime-chan(_2-Princess) away?" Aizen mused.

_Meeting Hall:_

"Aizen-Sama has given me permission to run this meeting regarding phase two of our plan. Listen closely and pay attention." Ulquiorra commanded.

"Che, I thought our plan was to kill the little Kurosaki girl." A voice spat.

"No, phase one was to make it seem as though she would die. I specifically ordered that she _not_ be killed for this very reason. Now that Hitsugaya-san feels guilty about Kurosaki-san being injured, he has separated from her. We shall put phase two into action when he stops watching her as closely as he will during these few weeks." Ulquiorra announced.

"How are we to put this plan into action Ulquiorra-san?" Another voice asked.

"I shall send Nnoitra Jiruga and his Fracción Tesla Lindocruz to the Kurosaki household to capture the girl. She is Aizen-Sama's property and guest henceforth she is _not_ to be killed." Ulquiorra answered.

"Che, why the hell are you sending _me_ if I can't kill the little bitch!" Nnoitra snapped.

"She is trained in four styles of martial arts, she is skilled in Kendo and archery, and is capable of using a gun. You were selected to _subdue_ her. I make it very _clear_ that she is to be _subdued_ but not _killed_. Is this understood Nnoitra Jiruga?" Ulquiorra replied.

"Heh, if I can kick her ass then sure. I've been looking for a good fight." Nnoitra grinned.

"Very well, see to it that you complete your mission. That includes _not_ killing her; if she is killed, our plan will not come to fruition. Now then, the Privaron Espada are to invade the Kuchiki Manor and cause a distraction to lower their numbers. Yami Rialgo is to infiltrate the Yakuza Mansion and assist Ichimaru-san in causing a second distraction. There is no doubt that a member from both gangs will get suspicious of the attacks and send others to watch the Kurosaki girl. That is another reason why Nnoitra was chosen for the main part of phase two. The rest of us Espada are to wait here and prepare for the inevitable battle that looms overhead. If everything is understood, we are all dismissed." Ulquiorra detailed.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Sayo-chan:_ "Wow…that's the longest speech I've ever heard you give. And that's saying a lot since you don't talk very much."

_Ulquiorra:_ "I merely needed explain the plan with clarity."

_Sayo-chan:_ "It's amazing you and Chad don't get along. You two don't speak much."

_Ulquiorra:_ "Who is this _Chad_ you speak of?

_Sayo-chan:_ "You know, _Chad_. The big dude who's always with Ichigo? The dude who's Mexican and Japanese? Oh forget it."

_Ulquiorra:_ "Ah, I remember him. I am nothing like him; I do not wear floral patterned shirts and collect things people find _cute_."

_Sayo-chan:_ "I know…you're a sad freaking weirdo. Anyways, thanks for tuning into: _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):**

1 "…Prince of the Yakuza…"

2 "…Princess…"

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who tok the time to read/review this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; thanks for reading once again. *Bows in Appreciation*


	11. Chap 11: The Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** I thank everyone who takes the time to read this fanfic. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

OMG, there are none in this chapter...um...0_0...I guess we'll get on with the story then...no...no translations huh? 0_0

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_Very well, see to it that you complete your mission. That includes not killing her; if she is killed, our plan will not come to fruition. Now then, the Privaron Espada are to invade the Kuchiki Manor and cause a distraction to lower their numbers. Yami Rialgo is to infiltrate the Yakuza Mansion and assist Ichimaru-san in causing a second distraction. There is no doubt that a member from both gangs will get suspicious of the attacks and send others to watch the Kurosaki girl. That is another reason why Nnoitra was chosen for the main part of phase two. The rest of us Espada are to wait here and prepare for the inevitable battle that looms overhead. If everything is understood, we are all dismissed." Ulquiorra detailed._

**

* * *

**_The Beginning:_

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"Taichou, Kuro-chan's safe at home." A voice said.

"Good, Hisagi, you are to watch Karin for these few weeks. No doubt Aizen is likely to move now that I'm keeping her at a distance." Toushirou ordered.

"Hai Taichou, I understand. I shall take my leave then." Shuuhei announced.

"Hisagi, is there something on your mind?" Toushirou questioned.

"No Sir, nothing of your concern. Goodnight Taichou, I shall see you tomorrow." Shuuhei dismissed.

"Ah, goodnight Hisagi," Toushirou responded, "you are to watch her walk to school and while she is at the soccer field. And if she goes to any stores or other places, you are to follow, she is not to see nor hear you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Taichou, I shall make sure she doesn't see or hear me. Anything else before I take my leave Sir?" Shuuhei inquired.

"No, you are free to go." Toushirou answered.

"Goodnight then Taichou." He said before leaving.

"He's too perceptive; he knew what I was going to do from the start. At least he's loyal enough to not interfere. In all reality, this was my best option, the _only_ option." Toushirou thought.

"Even if I told Kuro-chan it isn't bad…that's a lie. Their worlds are going to come crashing down…and when everything burns out, I hope Taichou comes to his senses." Shuuhei thought as he walked to his room.

_Two Weeks Later:_

_Shihouin Dojo:_

"Oi Karin calm down, don't try killing _all_ the rocks down here." Someone chided.

"What would _you_ do if someone broke up with you for your _safety_, and then sent someone to watch you? I'm pissed, how the hell is Toushi going to send Hisagi to watch me and tell him _not_ to be seen? He's an idiot!" Karin roared as she kicked a large boulder.

"Well if you're _that_ pissed then go shoot some arrows. Kicking these rocks around won't help much. Hitsugaya's not a _rock_, so it's not that easy to picture his face on it. If you use the training dummies as…" The person started.

"Heh, for once you're a _genius_ Jinta. I'll just use the dummies for my targets and then they can be Toushi! That's amazing, you're a genius Jinta!" Karin shouted as she ran to the ladder.

"At least she's happy now. I'd hate to be Hitsugaya…if he takes her back when this is all over. No, if _Karin_ takes him back when this is all over. He's _nuts_ if he thinks _separating_ her from him is going to keep her safe." Jinta thought as he ran after her.

Another hour passed and Karin went about treating the dummies as pincushions—envisioning Toushirou—eventually being barred from her arrows by Soi Fon. She tried fighting her two teachers hand-to-hand, but found that it was useless; she was no longer at the top of her game and was told to return home and rest.

_Street Racing:_

"Taichou, Kuro-chan got home safely. Hanakari-kun walked her home and made sure she got into her house safely." Shuuhei reported.

"Ah, if she is home then watch her until she goes to sleep. No, it's better if you return to the mansion and sleep. You are to watch her at night from now on; she is most vulnerable while she is sleeping. Aizen won't hesitate to attack her at night; it is his style to take his enemy by surprise and pick them apart piece by piece." Toushirou instructed.

"Hai Taichou. May…May I ask where you are Sir?" Shuuhei questioned.

"I'm out; tell Matsumoto I should be back by 1:15a.m, if time permits. If there is nothing more to report, then I must leave." Toushirou answered.

"Hai Taichou, I shall tell her. Have fun while you're out Sir." Shuuhei dismissed before hanging up.

"Heh, you ready Hitsugaya; we've been waiting for you to get off the phone! What, you talking to a girlfriend of yours…if you even have one that is!" Another driver cackled.

"To tell you the truth, that was my bodyguard. And I can have the other two come here and make sure this is an unfair race, am I clear?" Toushirou snarled.

"Whatever man, I'm winning this race tonight. You didn't do too well on the last few I heard! What, your girlfriend broke up with you or something?" The driver roared.

"It is none of your business what does and does not happen within my personal life. I come here to _race_ not _speak_ about my personal affairs." Toushirou snapped.

"One…Two…Three…Go!" A race queen shouted as she waved a flag down.

"I'll see you at the finish line Hiyaki Ryoubou." Toushirou snorted before taking off.

"Ah, he's right…I _haven't_ been driving too well. Not with this entire affair eating away at my insides. At least I haven't crashed like a few others here. Tonight I _have_ to win; I'll make it my goal to win." Toushirou thought.

"_Eh, you street race? I wanna see, I wanna see!" She screamed._

"_Maybe next time; now hold on." He smirked._

"_This is so cool!" She shouted as he sped down the empty road._

"Ah, it _was_ cool. It _used_ to be cool. The smile she had was great to see when we raced around. If my situation weren't like this, she'd probably be begging to sit in the passenger seat. Not that I'd ever let her, that's way too dangerous." Toushirou thought as the memories replayed in his head.

He continued on, racing throughout Tokyo at top speed, and eventually reaching the finish line twenty minutes before _any_ car pulled up. As usual, the race queens flocked to him. This time, he wasn't irritated with their incoherent babbling; he was sickened with the girls themselves.

"Heh, if Karin were here she'd find take apart someone's muffler and chase them all down the street. I'd pay to see that…if I _could_ see it. That's far from realistic now…_too_ far." Toushirou thought as he walked to the business owner's office.

_Office:_

"You know, she's so pissed off she tore up all the dummies. Well, she stuck so many arrows in them it took me and Soi Fon an hour and a half to get them all out. And she knows you sent Hisagi to watch her. She came there the day after you left her and ranted about how you'd most likely send him to watch her because it was predictable." The owner informed.

"How is she?" Toushirou asked.

"Well, besides nearly destroying all the dummies…she's fine. She's not paying you any mind and busying herself with soccer and training. She even went to the range yesterday and destroyed the whole damn target." The owner answered.

"Yesterday, but I was there as well." He revealed.

"Sure, she saw you. That's when she asked Zaraki to use his private shooter room. Being her gets you places. You should watch your back Hitsugaya; there are a lot of gangsters who aren't afraid of putting a bullet in your head. They're only holding off because they know you did it to keep Karin safe. When all of this waters down and Aizen gives up, you better give her the longest and most honest apology ever. And if she doesn't beat the hell out of you before you finish, then you'll _never_ get her back." The owner ranted.

"Ah, thank you Shihouin-san, I'll be leaving then." Toushirou dismissed before leaving.

"Che, he doesn't know what he just got himself into. If you have something special, you keep it _close_; you don't keep it at a _distance_. Things get hurt easier if they're father from you. Oh well, as long as she doesn't die or get kidnapped, I won't get involved." Yoruichi sighed.

_Toushirou's Car:_

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you in my car?" Toushirou snarled.

"I'm Nel, one of Karin-chan's friends. Get in and I'll tell you more." Nel answered.

"I won't get in until you tell me _why_ you're in my car. You only answered _one_ of my _two_ questions." Toushirou rejected.

"Fine, I'm here with information about Aizen and his Army." Nel stated.

"If that's true, then I'll get in, if it's not…I'm keeping my gun trained on your skull." Toushirou threatened, holding his gun out.

"It's true. And might I add that I utterly _hate_ you. You're lucky I haven't blown your brains out yet. If Karin-chan still didn't love you then a bunch of other gangs and I would have a _blast_ with your body." Nel snarled.

"I know, I've been told that by numerous people. I'll take you to the mansion, we can speak there." Toushirou replied.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"Eh, Taichou who's this," Someone questioned, "is she a friend?"

"Her name is Nel and she's another gangster who happens to know Karin. She said she has information about Aizen's motives and plans for us. She's telling the truth." Toushirou replied.

"How can you…?" Another person started.

"I'm hesitating from putting a bullet in his brain right now. The only reason he isn't dead yet is because no one's going to break Karin-chan's heart besides this asshole. Now hurry up, I haven't got all night." Nel snapped.

"Che, you bitch, who the hell gave you permission…!" The second voice shouted.

"Madarame, calm down, you're losing your composure. Matsumoto, make sure Hayato-kun and Susumu-kun aren't awake thanks to his yelling. Madarame, find Ayasegawa and bring him to the sitting room, we'll be discussing this matter quickly." Toushirou ordered.

_Two Blocks from Yama Drive:_

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting from these two. They've been walking down the same streets I have since I got into the Residential District. Although, they were here before I was. They might be lost, or they might just be going back home. No, it's time to test out their motives." Shuuhei thought.

Shuuhei continued to walk at his mild pace and suddenly walked down another street hoping the figures would follow. As planned, they followed him, confirming his suspicions. He turned another corner and walked down another street, all the while leading them away from Karin's home. He was too absorbed in walking that he hadn't noticed one figure disappeared and only _one_ of the _two_ were following him. He whipped around and held his gun to the other person; the other did the same and raised their gun to Shuuhei.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you following me. No, better question is: where did the other one of you go?" Shuuhei snarled.

"That last question is unnecessary. I am Tesla Lindocruz of _Aizen's Army_ and I am following you…because I was ordered to kill to you." Tesla answered.

"Tesla Lindocruz…Aizen sent Nnoitra Jiruga after Kuro-chan! Dammit, if I had paid more attention then she'd be safe right now. Shit, I've just got to finish this guy off and run to Kuro-chan's house." Shuuhei thought.

"Don't bother trying to run back to that house. Nnoitra-sama is most likely already breaking down the door and there is nothing you can do. Now then, I hope to not kill you as is my nature, but if need be, I shall." Tesla stated.

"Che, I can't leave until I kill you since I doubt you'll let me pass." Shuuhei spat.

"Then so be it, I must kill you." Tesla sighed.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Heh, let's see how tough you really are Kurosaki bitch." Nnoitra snickered as he broke through the clinic doors.

_Upstairs:_

"What the hell was that? Damn, someone's in the house…and I think I know who." Karin thought as she looked up from her laptop.

She grabbed the gun from her drawer and called Shuuhei's cell phone to inform him of the grim and pressing situation. Unfortunately he didn't pick up the phone as he usually did. She suspected he was handling something else and proceeded to take control of the situation herself. She crept down the stairs, gun at the ready, and was met with Nnoitra's creepy grin.

_Downstairs:_

"Heh, so _you're_ the little Kurosaki bitch. You don't look so scary. Heh, you don't even look the _least_ bit strong. You look like a _runner_ not a _fighter_; women aren't fighters, they're runners." Nnoitra snickered.

"Say that again and I'll blow your brains to bits. I've finally got a handle on this gun and I won't hesitate to kill you." Karin snarled.

"At least you've got some spunk." Nnoitra commented before he lunged at her.

She dodged his attack and ran out into the living room—a much wider space—and fired off few bullets in his direction. He rolled away behind the couch and fired three bullets in retaliation. When she ducked he took the opportunity to dive for her ankles and bring her down. She watched him move from the couch and jumped up, his hands missing her by a few centimeters. She hopped over the couch but tripped on the rug and fell to the floor—gun sliding towards the front door. She went to reach for the gun when Nnoitra kicked it away and smashed her face into the floor. She quickly recovered from his attack and rolled away, then ran into the kitchen searching for a knife and vinegar. He followed after her and cornered her, thinking she was completely trapped, but howled in pain when she tossed the vinegar at his eye. He staggered backwards and out of the kitchen, giving Karin time to lunge at him and tackle him to the ground. She wrestled to get his gun away and once she accomplished her mission, threw it down the hall and into the clinic. She ran upstairs and into her training room to find her sword and try calling Shuuhei once more. Finally after several rings he picked up.

_Phone Call:_

"Hello, this is Hisagi Shuuhei." He answered.

"You're not Hisagi, and I know that for a _fact_. Where the hell is he?" Karin spat.

"He is here bleeding out onto the sidewalk. He was not much of a problem despite him being the bodyguard of the _Yakuza no Ouji_." They answered.

"You bastard, you killed Hisagi." Karin seethed.

"No, I did not kill him; I am leaving him here to bleed out." They corrected.

"That's the same as killing him you bastard." Karin snarled before hanging up.

She was about to call another number when Nnoitra appeared in the doorway, gun in hand and ready to shoot. She smirked at his position and threw her sword straight into his shoulder. He shot a few rounds at her, hitting her with two in her arm. As he tried to pull the weapon from the joint she grabbed her second sword and rammed it into his thigh, hoping to sever a main artery.

"Heh, that's the _one_ thing you _shouldn't_ do. Getting too close to me is pretty bad. I'm good with a gun, but I'm better with my hands. You made one _bad_ move bitch; one _really_ bad move." He smirked.

He dropped his gun and wrapped his hands around her throat, trying to choke her but was unsuccessful when she kicked his groin and he fell to his knees, howling in pain.

"Even…i…if you…you're stronger…you…you're still a guy." Karin panted before running.

She searched for her gun near the door but was unable to find it; she ran to the clinic in search of Nnoitra's gun but couldn't find that either. The situation dawned upon her and she realized he had taken _both_ guns, now capable of shooting her with _twice_ the ammunition he had before. She quickly called Toushirou hoping he would pick up and was relieved when he did.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"What…they're planning to bring us down by using _Kuro-chan_," Ikkaku shouted, "that bastard!"

"Yea, Aizen's a mastermind at weakening his enemies more so than fighting them off. I don't know _how_ he's going after Karin-chan but I _do_ know that he's planning to get her." Nel said.

"But if Karin-chan's with Hisagi, then she's safe right Taichou?" Rangiku asked.

"Ah, should they send an Espada he'd c…" Toushirou trailed off when his phone rang.

"Taichou who is it?" Ikkaku questioned.

"Karin." He replied.

_Phone Call:_

"Oi Karin what's wrong?" Toushirou demanded.

"H…Hisagi…on…on sidewalk…bleeding to…to death. N…N…Nnoitra…in…in h…" Karin panted.

"Oi Karin I can't hear you." Toushirou stated.

"Heh, so _this_ is where you were hiding huh bitch?" Nnoitra snickered in the background.

"Oi Karin get out of there!" Toushirou shouted.

"Taichou what's wrong with Karin-chan?" Rangiku questioned.

"Karin…Karin…Karin…Karin!" Toushirou called, but unfortunately the call had ended.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"Taichou, Taichou what's wrong with Kuro-chan?" Ikkaku asked.

"H…He's already sent someone there. And I know who." Toushirou gulped.

"Who was it; I might be able to tell you how much…" Nel started.

"Aizen sent Nnoitra Jiruga…and Hisagi's lying on the sidewalk bleeding to death." Toushirou cut across.

"No Kuro-chan, Taichou we must leave before this situation turns grim!" Yumichika cried.

"Ah, I'm going fir…" He started.

His phone rang once more, this time it _wasn't_ a call, it was a media message instead. He opened his phone fell to his knees, dropping the phone to the floor.

"Taichou…Taichou…Taichou what's wrong!" Rangiku shouted.

"K…K…Karin…Karin…Karin…" He hyperventilated.

"No, Karin-chan…that bastard! I'm leaving, I've gotta go help Karin-chan!" Nel called back as she fled from the room.

"Taichou what did…K…K…Kuro-ch…chan?" Ikkaku stammered.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Heh, so _this_ is where you were hiding huh bitch?" Nnoitra snickered.

"Che, this isn't gonna work without my gun. Shit, I'm screwed…unless…unless I get to the medical equipment room." Karin thought.

She ran from the room before Nnoitra's hand could grab her and wormed her way into the medical equipment room, hoping for him to follow. She grabbed a scalpel lying on a table and held it up in defense in case he came close.

"I'm right behind ya' bitch," Nnoitra whispered, "so you should turn around…or run."

Instead of taking his advice, she drove the scalpel into his chest and sliced his cheek open, hoping to distract him for a few moments. Her plan succeeded and allowed her time to flee from the room, throwing down monitors and machines alike in her wake hoping to slow down the man. Having doubted his intelligence, Karin failed to notice the numerous knives lying in the hallway and tripped over a few, slicing both of her ankles open. She fell to the floor but used her willpower and adrenaline to pick herself up, unfortunately, it seemed the odds were against her. Nnoitra suddenly appeared by her side and slammed her head into a wall nearby, blurring her vision. She howled in pain when he jammed a knife into her shoulder, jamming it into her joint and barring her from moving. He ripped the weapon from her shoulder, eliciting another addicting scream, and slashed at her body multiple times until she fell to the floor. Her phone spilled from her pocket and onto the floor a few centimeters from her. She reached over and tried to grab it, but was stopped when Nnoitra's heavy boot crushed her hand.

"Heh, looks like you called that Snowflake huh? Guess I'll send him a little present to calm his nerves ya' know." Nnoitra cackled.

"B…B…Bas…Bastard…give…i…it…give my…p…" Karin trailed off.

"Shut up and stay quiet you little bitch. Now smile for the camera; you wouldn't want a sad picture now would ya' bitch?" Nnoitra laughed.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"Taichou what did…K…K…Kuro-ch…chan?" Ikkaku stammered.

"K…K…Karin…I…I…I need…t…to get…K…Karin." Toushirou mumbled.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, you two go get the boys, no doubt Aizen's planning to hit here next. Nel-chan already left so she'll be heading over to Karin-chan's house. Hopefully she gets there before they can finish the job." Rangiku ordered.

"Hai, let's go Yumichika, we've got some work to do!" Ikkaku cheered.

"Hai, Taichou, we'll make sure those two are safe. Go get Kuro-chan Taichou, stop sitting here and go get her." Yumichika said before leaving.

"M…M…Matsumoto…g…get my…get my c…car." Toushirou stuttered.

"Hai Taichou, but I'm driving; you're in _no_ condition to drive. Hurry up so we can go get Karin-chan. Taichou…Shirou-chan…wake…up." Rangiku snapped as she slapped him.

"Matsumoto…thank you, let's go. Karin doesn't have much longer, although I doubt she'll be killed. Aizen won't kill her since he knows she's leverage for not only _our_ gang, but for _every_ gang she's ever treated. Without Karin, we're all screwed; hospitals ask for everything, she doesn't ask for a single thing besides a name, gang you come from and why you're there. Without her, the network of gangs would die off." Toushirou explained as they hurried to the garage.

_Garage:_

"Going somewhere _Yakuza no Ouji_?" Someone questioned.

"Arrancar…so Aizen sent some of you here to keep me from getting to Karin." He surmised.

"Heh, Aizen-Sama said you were a genius, no wonder. You won't be getting past me; I'm Yami Rialgo, _Numero Diez_ of the _Espada_." Yami boasted.

"Taichou go, I've got him," Rangiku urged, "I can hold him off for a while."

"Ha, like _you_ can hold _me_ off. Even _he_ doesn't stand a chance against me." Yami laughed.

"Matsumoto, take my car and leave, I've to stay and guard the house. Besides, I _doubt_ he came here alone." Toushirou instructed.

"But Tai…" She began.

"I said take my car and go!" Toushirou yelled.

"Don't die Taichou; Karin-chan doesn't want you dead." She snapped before running towards a car.

"Not so fast bitch!" Yami roared.

"You're not fast enough." Toushirou stated as he shot at Yami's arm.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, it hurts…not!" Yami teased.

"I just fired four bullets into his arm…why the hell is he acting like it's _nothing_?" Toushirou wondered.

"Oi, quit thinking, thinking isn't useful in a fight!" Yami laughed as he swung his fist at Toushirou's face.

The fist made contact and sent Toushirou flying into the wall, breaking through it, sheet rock and all. He picked himself from the crater and held his gun up in defense, only to be swung at multiple times, leaving the teen bruised and battered—at the mercy of Yami's fists. He heard gunshots from behind the man and caught a glimpse of Nel trying to shoot the man down. He turned around and swung at the girl but missed when she dropped to the floor and swiped at the back of his legs; her attack was successful and brought him to the ground. Toushirou shook his mind free of dizziness and pain, taking action and bringing his gun up to Yami's back and fired off a few more bullets, emptying the magazine completely.

"Heh, it's gonna take more than you two to take me out." Yami chuckled.

"Che, so, you're one of Aizen's puppets who took him upon the offer huh? You got that freaky injection thing didn't you?" Nel snarled.

"Ho, how do _you_ know about _that_? No one outside of _Aizen's Army_ knows about that? Are you one of the _Defects_?" Yami interrogated.

"Yea and you can thank _Nnoitra_ for kicking me out." Nel spat.

"Oh, so _you're_ the rumored _Thief_ around _Hueco Mundo_? Ha, you don't look scary at all." Yami bellowed.

"Shut up, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Nel growled.

Now irritated with Nel's replies, Yami smashed his fist into her chin, sending her flying backwards and thrust his elbow backwards into Toushirou's abdomen, forcing up a mixture of saliva and blood. His eyes rolled back into his head and he instinctively pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through Yami's cheek—finally piercing his skin. Toushirou's eyes returned to their original position and he watched as Yami howled in pain. He nodded to Nel and they ran at the howling man, but Nel suddenly fell to the ground after a bullet was shot. A bullet, that wasn't shot by anyone in the room.

_Kurosaki Residence:_

"Karin-chan…Karin-chan…Karin-chan…Karin-chan are you in here!" Rangiku shouted as she ran about the house.

After running around, she came to the conclusion that Nnoitra had taken off towards _Las Noches_ with Karin, keeping her as a hostage for Aizen. She let tears slip from her eyes and onto the floor, but knew crying was not going to fix the problem at hand. She knew one thing: Karin was alive and Aizen wanted to keep her that way. She left the house and drove off towards the Yakuza Mansion, when she saw Shuuhei's body lying on the sidewalk in a pool of his blood. She pulled the car over to the side with an earsplitting screech, enough to shock Shuuhei from his limbo-like state.

_Street:_

"Hisagi, Hisagi…Hisagi can you hear me?" Rangiku questioned.

"M…o…to…" He gurgled.

"Good, at least you're alive. Come on, I'm getting you to the hospital." Rangiku stated before grabbing the dying man.

She sped off to the hospital, calling Unohana as she did and called in an emergency order: prep a room and supplies.

"Unohana-san, Unohana-san are you there?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes I am, is there something wrong with Ukitake-san?" She returned.

"No, Hisagi is losing a lot of blood. I found him on the sidewalk ble…" Rangiku started.

"I understand. I'll have some nurses prepare a room and work on gathering supplies. Do you need me to dispatch an ambulance?" Unohana cut across.

"No, we're fine since I'm driving Taichou's car. We should be there in five minutes. Thank You Unohana-san, I'll see you soon." Rangiku replied.

"You're welcome, do hurry, blood loss is a pressing matter." Unohana stated before hanging up.

"Hold on Hisagi, hold on we're almost there." Rangiku assured.

"K…a…n…" Shuuhei whispered.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

_Garage:_

Toushirou watched as the woman fell to the floor, writhing in pain, but nonetheless alive and still capable of fighting. The teen whipped his head around and met with the ever-smiling face of Ichimaru Gin.

"Ichimaru, I guessed you had been working for Aizen. You seemed all too unknowledgeable when the topic of Aizen arose. Almost every gang in Japan knows about him, yet _you_ were the _only_ one who pretended not to notice. Not only that, but Karin, Hisagi, Ayasegawa, Madarame, and I saw through your act. The only one you're fooling is Matsumoto." Toushirou scoffed.

"Ho~, seems like I've been found out. An' I wanted to have a li'l more fun too. Oh well, you got in the way…so we had to kill you." Gin smirked before shooting at the teen.

Toushirou ducked and the bullets lodged themselves in Yami's kneecap, eliciting another howl of pain. Nel took the opportunity to line the barrel of her gun with Gin's head and fired off seven more bullets, hoping at least one would reach. Thankfully Gin had forgotten about Nel and was hit twice in his arm, but sustained no major injuries.

"Too bad Nel-chan, yer' shot isn't good enough ta' get me. I'm don' 'ere so I'll be goin'. Say Hi to Ran-chan for me 'kay Hitsugaya-kun? Yami, ya' can put 'em ta' sleep now if ya' want." Gin rambled.

"Heh, sweet dreams wimps!" Yami chortled before knocking Toushirou out.

"B…Bastard…" Toushirou muttered before blacking out.

_Three Days Later:_

After Gin and Yami had left, they headed back to _Las Noches_, leaving the Privaron Espada to complete their mission at the Kuchiki Manor. Unfortunately, only Yami and Gin returned; the Privaron Espada had been no match for Ichigo, Chad, and Renji. While the gangs tried to put their teams back together, Hisagi slept in the hospital while Toushirou was kept home since his injuries weren't nearly as bad.

_Toushirou's Room:_

"K…Karin…Karin…Karin…Karin," Toushirou screamed, "where are…!"

"Shush, Shush, calm down Taichou. Karin-chan's…um…she's…" A voice soothed.

"M…Matsumoto…where…is Karin?" Toushirou asked.

"She…She was taken to _Las Noches_. I'm sorry Taichou; she was gone when I got there. I'm so sorry Taichou." Rangiku sobbed.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Toushirou questioned.

"You've been out for three days Taichou…you scared all of us." She sniffled.

"Matsumoto…where are Hayato-kun and Susumu-kun?" He inquired.

"They're safe Taichou; we sent them to Yoruichi-san's house for a little while. We told them we're redoing their room but they can't stay with us because it's a surprise. Ikkaku and Yumichika grabbed them while they were sleeping so they have no idea what went on." Rangiku answered.

"Ah, and what of Hisagi; he didn't answer his phone that night and Karin said something about him." Toushirou remarked.

"He's in the hospital…he's in a coma Taichou. They said he'll stay like that longer than Karin-chan because he lost so much blood. They said even after he wakes up from his coma he won't be able to do much; his body won't be used to moving around a lot." Rangiku replied.

"Hn, I'll have to go apologize for that. Matsumoto, grab me my c…" He started.

"You're supposed lie there like a good patient! Don't you dare move Taichou; Unohana-san left me some morphine so I could put you to sleep if you tried to move. Stay there…you may not be like when you stayed at Karin-chan's house, but you're still broken and bruised. Please Taichou…I…I don't…" Rangiku trailed off.

"Ah, I understand; I won't move. Even so, I'd like a glass of water and something to eat…if I'm allowed to do that." Toushirou stated.

"Hai Taichou. I'll be back in a bit." She smiled weakly.

"Ah…that's what Karin said…a week and a half after I woke up. She made my life _easier_, and I can't even return the favor…some person I am. I don't know whether to award Aizen with his effective plan, or kill myself for lack of action. Although, if _I_ die, that means _she_ does as well." Toushirou thought glumly.

Once he no longer heard Rangiku's footsteps, he slid out of bed and walked over to his large window. He stared out towards the setting sun, watching the colors meld together and paint themselves across the sky—beautiful—reminding him of those he watched with Karin.

"Karin, I _swear_ to get you back; even if it kills me." Toushirou promised as he punched a wall nearby.

"Taichou…he's grown up so much." Rangiku thought as she stood outside his door.

**

* * *

**_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Toushirou:_ "Shit! My freaking hand hurts like hell! Why the hell did I just punch the goddamned wall?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "It's a sign that you're willing to do anything to get Karin back."

_Toushirou:_ "So I had to punch a _wall_ to swear it? I already _said_ it; I didn't need to _punch_ something! Do you _not_ see the condition I'm in!"

_Sayo-chan:_ "It's for a good cause right?"

_Toushirou:_ "Sure whatever, but to punch a freaking _wall_ while I'm like _this_? What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Nnoitra:_ "Wow, you sound like you don't even _want_ to save this girl. Damn that sounds messed up, and _I'm_ the one who nearly killed your girlfriend."

_Karin:_ "Nope, it doesn't matter to him. As long as his hand is fine, then so is he. We're separated for my safety remember…look how well that turned out."

_Nnoitra:_ "You're a heartless bastard. Che, I even feel a bit sorry for you; you need some water or a bandage?"

_Karin:_ "I'm nearly bleeding to death and you want to offer me _a_ bandage? I'll take the water sure, I'm pretty thirsty, but _a_ bandage?"

_Nnoitra:_ "Well, I only keep one in my pocket."

_Karin:_ "Why only _one_?"

_Nnoitra:_ "In case I trip and scrape my knee. Although I doubt that'll happen because I'm too cool for that."

_Sayo-chan, Karin & Toushirou:_ "W…T…F…?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "Well…um…anyways, thanks for tuning into _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; thanks for reading once again. *Bows in Appreciation*


	12. Chapter 12: The Calm before the Storm

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** I appreciate the time everyone takes to read this fanfiction. I sincerely do apologize for my absence but a multitude of things complicated my timing of updating. For one, this chapter was quite complicated, life/schoolwork got in the way of my freetime, and at times I competely lost my muse. The last thing that complicated almost everyone's updates was the problem with itself-the site was experiencing internal & server problems so even though I had the document uploaded, I couldn't update. I hope this chapter is to your liking, and a bit of a refresher. *Vigorously Bows in Appreciation & Apology*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) Ah! There aren't any translations or real notes I'd like to place here. Oh wait, I wanted to say that this ending is a bit unorthodox for my style. I usually leave a little cliffhanger, but I felt that this was a bit lackluster compared to my other perfomances-I hope it's not _too_ bad. *Bows in Apology*

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster: Revised**

_Recap:_

"_Karin, I swear to get you back; even if it kills me." Toushirou promised as he punched a wall nearby._

"_Taichou…he's grown up so much." Rangiku thought as she stood outside his door._

**

* * *

**

_The Calm before the Storm:_

_Hueco Mundo:_

"Damn…my head is killing me. Where the hell am I?" Karin wondered.

She rolled over and let out a yelp, taking note that her arm was broken and her body still bruised. She grudgingly sat up and tried to focus her eyes on the light, but it was too dim to see much. Instead of relying on sight, she closed her eyes and used her ears to hear everything and anything around her; unfortunately she found nothing.

"Great, I can't really see because it's so dark, and I can't hear anything because there's nothing _to_ hear. Wait…I'm in _Las Noches_; I remember everything now. Damn, I just caused _more_ trouble…no doubt Ichi-nii's gonna come breaking through some walls and with loads of people just to find me." Karin thought.

"So you have finally awakened. Aizen-sama has provided you with a fresh set of clothing unless you wish to return to the rags you had four days ago." A voice informed.

"Huh who the hell is he? Whatever, he's just another Arrancar but, he's more docile than the," Karin wondered, "others at least. Wait, they still haven't fixed up my arm and…it looks like I'm in some sort of…_cell_? Yea, I'm in a cell…and when did it get so bright?"

"I shall return shortly with a plate of food. You are to eat it lest I be forced to shove it down your throat. While I am gone, Ariel and Ciél shall mend your broken arm." The Arrancar announced.

"Sure thing, but…who are you first off?" Karin asked.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, _Numero__ Cuatro_ of the _Espada_. I shall return shortly; Ariel, Ciél, you may enter." Ulquiorra replied before leaving.

Two women filed in and worked on resetting Karin's arm, along with redressing any other wounds from bullets or knives. Once finished, the women left and Ulquiorra returned in their place. As promised, he returned with a plate of food, but brought along a pair of handcuffs and boots for Karin to wear.

"Oi, what's with the handcuffs and boots? I thought you were just bringing me some food…which isn't poisoned is it?" Karin questioned as she eyed the food warily.

"It is not. I have brought handcuffs because Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you. These boots shall serve," He answered, "as your footwear…while you're alive."

"What the hell does Aizen want to _see_ me for? He's only holding me as a hostage to bring down the Yakuza and Kuchiki…bring them down! Dammit, he's using everybody like a goddamned chess piece! Shit, and I'm the wager piece; he'll use _me_ to get to _them_ and bring them down. No doubt a few other gangs will join in the fight…damn, he's trying to rise to the top and get rid of everyone else. Or at least force the weaker gangs into submission. With Toushi and Yaku-nii out of the way…he'd rise to the top because no other gangs have the strength, power, and numbers Aizen does." Karin calculated.

"I said eat." Ulquiorra stated.

"Huh, oh sorry I was busy thinking. Thanks…if it's not poisoned. By the way, the clothes aren't that bad…not to mention those combat boots. Thanks…Ulquiorra." Karin chuckled.

"Why is it that you are not _bothered_ by being trapped in a cell in enemy territory?" He asked.

"Because, I know Ichi-nii will come charging in here the minute he hears I've been kidnapped. Not to mention that Aizen won't do anything to me until he knows that I'm either use_ful_ or use_less_. He'll probably only hold me over for a few days before deciding to get rid of me if Toushi or Ichi-nii hasn't come plowing through here." Karin explained.

"Hmm, she isn't as airheaded as the other girl, but she is just as confident in her friends. _Trash_ and their whimsical thoughts; nothing but _trash_." Ulquiorra thought.

"Wow…that wasn't bad but, I'd like to get out of here now. Hand me those boots and slap on the cuffs. I don't," Karin rambled, "want to stay in here anymore; it's seriously dark and dreary. You guys should think about using something called I don't know…_color_."

"We have no need for _color_, life is not _colorful_. It is _black_, _white_, and has small fragments of _grey_. Come, Aizen-sama is awaiting your presence." Ulquiorra stated.

Together they walked through the long halls—confusing and encrypted—and found themselves before a large door.

"Guessing _this_ is where Aizen is?" Karin mentioned.

"Hai, he is waiting for you. Come, we are making him wait." Ulquiorra replied before pushing her through the door.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"Matsumoto, call the Kuchiki Estate; tell them I shall be heading over in five minutes." Someone ordered.

"Yes Taichou but, do you think Ichigo will listen to what you have to say? He's…" She started.

"I don't care about his opinion; this is to save _Karin_ and if he's too busy hating me to help," Toushirou cut across, "then so be it. I shall simply enlist the help of other gangs as they have offered."

"Okay Taichou. But remember to drive _safely_; you haven't had much sleep and…" She chided.

"Matsumoto…I've promised myself that I will _not_ endanger myself before this mission. I have slept for three hours today; that will be sufficient energy for this drive. I shall return before seven if Kurosaki is mature enough to handle this situation." Toushirou informed.

"Eh, why _seven_ Taichou," Rangiku inquired, "is something happening then?"

"Ah, Zaraki-san said our shipment shall arrive at that time. _I_ shall be the one to see the exchange; I want _everything_ perfect for this mission. There will be nothing left of _Aizen's Army_ after this is over." Toushirou answered before leaving the room.

"My My, Taichou's never been so angry. Oh well, guess I've gotta call Orihara-san…now what was the…oh here…" Rangiku babbled as she set to work.

_Downstairs:_

"Mou Susumu-kun, please do _not_ run in the house!" Someone called.

"Heh, you can't catch me!" He shouted back.

"She may not be able to, but _I_ can." Toushirou stated.

"H…H…Hitsu-nii…w…what are…?" Susumu stammered.

"I was on my way to somewhere. In the meantime, listen to the maids for once. Better yet, find your brother and have Madarame take you somewhere today—maybe the park to play…" Toushirou rambled.

"Okay…but Hitsu-nii, please make Karin-nee come back. We wanna plays with her agains." Susumu whispered before running off.

"He's smarter than he looks. I can tell he knows Matsumoto's been telling him lies." Toushirou thought before walking away.

_Kuchiki Estate:_

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, Orihara-san said you'd be on your way. I didn't expect you to come so fast…then again, seeing as how this regards Karin-chan it's probably a pressing matter." Someone smiled.

"Kyouraku-san…are you here to show me where I shall be meeting everyone?" Toushirou asked.

"I'm not, but I can since I've nothing better to…" He started.

"You _do_ have better things to do. It's called helping Kuchiki-san organize and finance everything you _slacker_! Pardon him Hitsugaya-san;" Another voice interrupted, "he _is_ busy at the moment. I will show you the way momentarily."

"N…Nanao-chan, can't I…?" Kyouraku began.

"No you may not." She cut across as she whisked him away.

She returned shortly after she forced the aloof man into a room and led Toushirou towards the meeting room. Unfortunately, Ichigo hadn't been notified by Orihara-san yet and was _not_ in the room. The pair waited together for approximately fifteen minutes before Ichigo and crew walked in.

_Meeting Room:_

"So what are you here to meet us for?" One of them snapped.

"Kurosaki, I've been given blueprints to the innards of _Las Noches_; courtesy of a friend of Karin's." Toushirou answered.

"Who's this _friend_ of Karin's? How do you know they're a reliable source?" Another one asked.

"She said her name was _Nel_ and that all four of you: Abarai, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki, and Yasutora-san all know her." Toushirou retorted.

"Ah, I remember Nel. She _is_ a reliable," Rukia murmured, "source considering she was part of _Aizen's Army_ a while back."

"So if you've got blueprints why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Um…Ichigo, if he's got _blueprints_ then that means we're gonna go get Karin. Are you _that_ dumb?" Renji snickered.

"Shut up Renji; I'm _much_ smarter than you!" Ichigo roared.

"Oh really; I'd like to see that." Renji instigated.

"Heh, sure thing, let me show you!" Ichigo shouted as he launched his fist at the man.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the room and both men turned to the wall behind them, finding a bullet neatly lodged within.

"Kurosaki, Abarai, my patience will run _very_ thin if you continue to act like children. Kurosaki, your sister's life is at stake yet you succumb to such childish remarks at this time. It appalls me that you're actually _older_ than I am. Now, if you two are finished acting like children, then we can proceed with this meeting." Toushirou snapped as he replaced the gun in its original place.

"Oi Toushirou you…!" Ichigo began.

"Kurosaki, there is _no_ room for arguing; we are here for your _sister_," Toushirou snarled, "not how much you'd like to lodge a bullet in my brain. You may do so _after_ Karin is released from Aizen's hold, now then, let's begin this meeting."

Still shocked by the sudden change in attitude, the other four occupants stood frozen in their positions. It was only when Toushirou pulled the blueprints from a small bag he was holding did everyone let out a sigh of relief. They gathered around the large coffee table and began to devise a strategy to _effectively_ and _safely_ rescue Karin. After two hours of arguing and devising, the group decided upon a sound plan; Toushirou left the estate, unscathed and in one piece.

_Las Noches:_

_Throne Room:_

"Ah, Kurosaki Karin it is a pleasure to meet you." Aizen greeted.

"Why am I here…besides me being some pawn in your game?" Karin snapped.

"Ho, it seems that you believe I have a _second_ motive for kidnapping you. Unfortunately, you are incorrect in your thoughts." Aizen replied.

"Yea right, I see right past your lies. I'm _not_ an _idiot_ Aizen; it takes quite a bit of brain power to be a nurse. I _know_ I'm a pawn for bringing down Yaku-nii and Toushirou, but I can also be used against other gangs in the area too. Without _me_, most gangs would have to go to the hospital and let them keep records of why they're there, I don't do that so they're virtually safe from the police and law enforcement. Plus, I'm not just a _nurse_; I'm also a _liaison_ between most gangs…so they don't kill _everyone_ off." Karin revealed.

"And what makes you think I'm looking to take down _all_ gangs within the area?" Aizen inquired.

"Even if the Kuchiki Clan and Yakuza disappear, other gangs could still rise up against you. If you have _no_ competition, then you win the game and all is over." Karin divulged.

"That is a quite brilliant plan—plausible—but no, there is no need to worry about other small gangs. They are but mere flies buzzing about my mind." Aizen mused.

"Yea right, his laugh is sort of strained so I've probably figured everything out. It's not that hard to see past this game…I've played Shogi enough times to know all about planning battles and stuff like this. Wait a minute, if he only finds…he's trying to take out Yaku-nii and Toushi to show the other gangs how strong he is. If Aizen can take out the two strongest gangs around…then no one else will want to take him on. I'm not a pawn for everyone, just Toushi and Yaku-nii…well, Ichi-nii that is." Karin figured.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Kurosaki-san?" Aizen questioned.

"Nope, just that I _need_ a sling for this arm and I'd like some food…please." She replied.

"Very well, Ulquiorra," Aizen instructed, "make sure to fulfill her requests. I shall extend her rations for the time being. She is also to receive the sling she asked for; you may take her back to her cell."

"Yes Aizen-Sama. Ah yes, what am I to do about Nnoitra? He is constantly lurking about the shadows near her room despite your orders to keep him away. I'm unsure of his intentions, but I do not believe them beneficial to Kurosaki Karin's safety." Ulquiorra revealed.

"Send him _here_. I shall deal with him once you leave." He stated.

"Very well, I shall Aizen-Sama." Ulquiorra retorted before taking Karin and leaving the room.

"Kurosaki Karin, you are much more perceptive than your brother. It took you less than an hour to figure out my plans, even though you did not voice your findings. I foresee this battle being quite entertaining; I am _filled_ with utter anticipation." Aizen thought.

_Karin's Cell:_

"I shall return with the items you requested. In the meantime," Ulquiorra started, "you are to remain here and refrain from escaping. If I find that you have escaped, I…"

"You'll be forced to kill or stop me. I know how the speech goes; I watch _action_ movies all the time. And if you haven't noticed, I _can't_ leave here; the door is locked." Karin cut across.

"Very well, I shall return shortly." Ulquiorra stated.

He shut the door and left Karin to ponder her situation by her lonesome. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps sounding down the hallway, believing it to be Ulquiorra, but was greeted with someone less docile.

"Heh, so you're still kicking huh bitch?" A voice snickered.

"Nnoitra…nice of you to stop by; come to check on the damage you've done?" Karin snarled.

"Nope, I already _know_ the damage I've done. I'm smarter than I look." He smirked.

"Then leave; only _Ulquiorra_ is allowed to be in here and you're not him." Karin snapped.

"Oh, so then why do _I_ have a spare set of keys?" He egged on.

"You probably stole them from someone or made a copy." She stated.

"Nope, I _killed_ some stupid bitch for these. She didn't put up much of a fight; too weak against me…like _you_." He cackled.

"You bastard, you don't even give a damn about your comrades. You're despicable." Karin spat.

"Che, I come down here to pride myself in my work and you call it _despicable_?" He snorted.

"Don't forget who gave you that nasty scar on your face and probably one on your back too." Karin countered.

"Shut up you stupid little bitch! Remember, _I_ have the _keys_ to get…!" Nnoitra roared.

"Nnoitra Jiruga, Aizen-sama has requested an audience with you. You are to report to the Throne Room at once." A voice informed.

"Che, stupid little bodyguard…you're one hell of a lucky bitch. But remember _one_ thing: When they come for you, I'll be right here waiting…right here waiting to settle our score." Nnoitra threatened before walking away from the door.

"It would be wise not to test him. He neither a patient nor rash man; it is foolish on your part to test him." Ulquiorra stated.

"Sorry, his stupid sexist attitude just pisses me off." Karin grumbled.

"Do not apologize to the enemy; it makes you appear weak. Here, eat quickly so that we may get your sling." Ulquiorra tied up.

_Two Days Later:_

_Las Noches:_

"I'll go down this hallway and see if Karin's down there. Matsumoto, you and Bomi-san follow behind Yasutora-san; you guys are his backup if anything gets out of hand got it?" Toushirou ordered.

"Hai Taichou, but…you better come back _alive_. I don't care if you come back with one arm, full of holes, and severely disorientated, just make sure you get back here Taichou." Rangiku demanded.

"Dying _here_ is _unacceptable_; especially since I'll have to _carry_ Karin out. I can't die until _she's_ out of this place. Now then, Madarame, Ayasegawa, and Gorou-san, take this hall and follow it down…for exactly eight meters—there should be a number of supply rooms there—burn everything you don't take for yourselves." Toushirou droned.

"Heh, don't worry about him Matsumoto-san; he's got enough guts for Karin-chan to date. He'll," Nel piped, "bring her back…and he'll be in one piece."

"Thank you Nel-chan. All right, are we ready to move then Taichou? I think everyone else knows where they're going since we've all got copies of the blueprints." Rangiku smiled weakly.

"Kawahara and Honda, you two are to watch each other's backs as you stay close by Ayazaki-san and Kurebashi-san." Toushirou continued.

"Hai Hitsugaya-Taichou, we shall try our best to return alive." The two girls replied.

"Oi Hitsugaya, I'll take on all the big guys; everyone else can take on the small-fry. I owe Kuro-chan a few favors and this is a good opportunity to let loose; I'll see you guys…the _live_ ones on the outside." Kenpachi grinned madly.

"Oi Kenpachi d…dammit, he's already gone." Ichigo sighed.

"Don't worry about _him_ Ichigo; he can _obviously_ take care of himself. He used to command a gang himself before he disbanded it." Rukia hissed.

"I'm…" Ichigo began.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san, we're here to rescue _Karin_, not have a futile discussion about," Toushirou snapped, "other matters. I have given my members their orders; you are free to give your gang your orders."

"Yea Yea whatever Toushirou; don't act like you're all high and mighty. Oi Kuchiki, we're here to get Karin; kill people if you _need_ to. Don't kill anyone unnecessarily; if they can be defeated _without_ killing them, then _don't_ kill them." Ichigo instructed.

"Good, now that everyone's got their orders…I think we should get moving. Arrancar should be on their way so we should get moving." Renji input.

"Renji, are you sure you'll…" Rukia began

"Ah, I'll be fine on my own since Matsumoto-san and Bomi-san have to follow up behind Sado. I'll come back alive so I can rub how many people I killed in Ichigo's face." Renji grinned.

"Heh, try keeping track, 'cuz I'm gonna lose count since I'll have that many kills…although, I'll refrain from killing people needlessly." Ichigo smirked.

"Oi, let's get going since Kuro-chan's still stuck in that cell. See ya' guys later!" Ikkaku shouted as he and Yumichika took off down a hallway.

"Matsumoto…_don't_ get yourself killed; you won't be forgiven if that happens." Toushirou whispered before running off.

"Hai Taichou…same goes for you, _Shortie_." Rangiku sniffled.

Everyone parted ways and ran down a corridor looking for Karin. Whether or not they encountered low level Arrancar or an Espada was up to fate to decide—whether or not they lived through a battle depended on their skills.

_In a Hallway:_

"Matsumoto, how long do you plan on following me?" Toushirou questioned as he came to a halt.

"Mou Taichou~, how did you know I was following you?" Rangiku pouted.

"I felt someone tailing after me but since you didn't try killing me I assumed you were part of our group. I figured _you_ would be the _only_ one brazen enough to disobey my orders at a time like this." He replied.

"H…Heh Heh, wait Taichou you knew I'd follow you no matter what? If…" Rangiku began.

"I placed you in a group thinking you might feel a sense of _duty_ to abide by. I didn't think you would a…" Toushirou started.

"My _duty_ is to watch your back until you're married. I may not be your real _bodyguard_, but I _am_ still your _Nanny_ whether you like it or not." Rangiku snapped.

"Don't call yourself a _Nanny_; it sounds _degrading_. Besides, you're _hardly_ what someone would call a _Nanny_—you're…more of a _Lieutenant_." He sighed.

"Taichou watch out!" Rangiku shouted.

They both fell to the floor and rolled towards the wall, crouching on their knees to avoid the spray of bullets. Their attackers appeared from the other side of the corridor and thus a shootout began. Fortunately Rangiku had taken care of one Arrancar while Toushirou busied himself with the more skilled enemy; neither of the two progressed. Suddenly more shots rang out down the hall as another Arrancar appeared; the _Yakuza_ members stood back-to-back, as they fired at their enemies. The pair managed to kill the newly arrived enemy and returned the battle to its original way. Seeing the ongoing stalemate, Rangiku pushed Toushirou aside and took over the battle herself—Karin would only be freed if he found her after all.

"Taichou go; I've got this one!" Rangiku shouted.

"What, are you expecting me to _leave_ you here?" He shouted in return.

"Hai, it's _your_ job to rescue Karin-chan, not mine! If you stay _here_, who's going to rescue Karin-chan," Rangiku hissed, "no one else is around to save her!"

He nodded and dashed down the hall and around the corner—he knew she would come back alive, but worry still held his nerves on edge. He grabbed his copy of the blueprints and headed for the _Quarantine Zone_, hoping Karin was stored in one of the cells. He ran about until he reached his destination and began to discreetly walk down the halls and peek into the individual cells holding hostages—dead or dying—while some remained empty and tidy. He quickened his pace as he began to fear for Karin's life; he finally stopped searching when he caught a glimpse of her battered and tired body.

_Quarantine Zone:_

"Karin…Karin…Karin, dammit, she's not awake." Toushirou spat.

He pulled out a small penknife from his pocket and tampered with the keycard slot until he broke the entire contraption apart. After forcing the door open, he tossed his gun aside and scooped up the unconscious girl.

"Karin…Karin…Karin, please wake up. Please wake up." Toushirou pleaded as he shook her lightly.

She shivered slightly, and began to murmur incoherently, but even so, Toushirou sighed in relief, glad she was still alive. Her eyes opened, revealing her dilated and bleary eyes. Unable to see clearly, Karin relied on her other senses to identify who was holding her; after replaying the voice in her head, she painfully stretched her hand up to his face and gave him a lopsided smile.

"T…T…Tou…Tou…Toushirou…" Karin whispered.

"Ah, we're all here to get you out." He replied.

"S…S…So…r…Sorry," Karin breathed, "I…c…can't…w…walk."

"Doesn't matter, I'll carry you if that's what it takes. I'll get you out of here no matter what." Toushirou stated.

"A…A…" Karin tried to speak.

"Shush, d…" Toushirou began.

Suddenly, blood spattered across Toushirou's face and Karin's hand fell from his face. He glanced up at the door, taking note that someone was standing at the entrance; the figure snickered at the scene, knowing they were unidentifiable because the shadow masking their features.

"Well, well, well, you got here…but didn't get out huh? She was as good as dead anyway; she wasn't strong enough to take me on in the first place." They snickered.

"K…K…" Toushirou tried.

"A bullet to the head kills everyone and anyone no? Heh, you're no _Prince_ are ya'? You _can't_ be a _Prince_ 'cuz a _Prince_ always saves his _Princess_ doesn't he? If you were a _Prince_, she wouldn't be dead!" The figure cackled before leaving.

"K…K…Karin!" Toushirou shouted.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

"K…K…Karin!" Toushirou screamed.

"Shush Taichou, Shush nothing happened; it's all right. Nothing's happened to Karin-chan; we," A voice assured, "haven't even left the mansion. Shush, there's nothing for you to worry about. It was just a nightmare Taichou, just a nightmare."

"M…Matsumoto…I'm assuming we just came back from the Kuchiki Manor?" Toushirou breathed.

"Yes, now calm down Taichou. We can't save Karin-chan if you're riled up enough that something bad happened in your head; calm down Taichou." She cooed.

"Ah…how long have I been asleep?" Toushirou questioned.

"Thankfully you've been asleep for eight hours; that's a new record for you. And _no_, you're not allowed to get up and go do something. You can sit there and watch TV if you want, but you're _not_ going…" Rangiku droned.

"Matsumoto…I'm fine. I can get up, but I _promise_ I won't stress myself." Toushirou stated.

"There's never any winning with you is there Taichou? Don't scare me like that again though." She said sternly.

"What do you mean: _do scare you like that again_?" He inquired.

"Y…You don't remember? Taichou, we got back and you said you were heading for your study. I went to the kitchen and then the boys came running downstairs a little later," she detailed, "and said that you had collapsed in the hallway. Ikkaku and I ran upstairs and carried you away to your room, Taichou…you don't remember?"

"No, I do not. My mind must not have been…" He started.

"Your mind was probably tired since you haven't slept more than an hour to an hour and a half each day for the past week. Taichou, you need to sleep so we can go save Karin-chan. If you die, you won't be able to hold her in your arms, or drive her around in your car, or kiss her until you run out of air, or…" Rangiku ranted.

"Matsumoto…thank you. I'll return…what about Hayato-kun and Susumu-kun? How have they been faring…I've…I've yet to really see them." Toushirou admitted, albeit slightly guilty.

"They're fine, but worried about you since you…you're not yourself Taichou. Ikkaku's been keeping them busy and since your father loves children he enjoys having them spend time with him but, they're still very worried. Before we all go to save Karin-chan…please tell them that you're going to bring her back safe. Well, they think you had a fight with her so you should tell them that you're going to say sorry." She answered.

"Ah, I'll be sure to do so. Thank you Matsumoto, I'll be going back to sleep then." He stated.

"Okay then…_promise_ me you'll go back to sleep and wake up ready to go save Karin-chan…as _you,_ Shortie." She pleaded.

"Ah," Toushirou sighed, "I promise Matsumoto."

"Thank you Taichou…I'll be downstairs if you need me." Rangiku smiled before leaving.

"I should go to the hospital and see Hisagi since I haven't apologized yet. Besides…he should know that he _didn't_ fail his mission and Karin's _not_ dead." Toushirou thought.

_Hospital:_

"Hello there may I help you?" A receptionist asked.

"Ah, I'm here to see Hisagi Shuuhei…I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou." Toushirou replied.

"Yes, your name is here; you may go in. He's in _Room 335_; that's up on the _Third Floor_ in the _East Wing_." The receptionist directed.

"Thank you, I won't be long." He retorted.

_Room 335:_

"Hisagi…I came to apologize…for the state you're currently in. I'd like you to know that you did _not_ fail your mission; I doubt you held back or took it easy on the Arrancar—that's not you. Karin's safe…for what we think since we haven't received any body bags or threats of Karin being slain. We're preparing to invade _Las Noches_ two nights from now…so Thursday. If you _do_ happen to wake up before then…do _not_ come, that is an _order_. You'll only make it worse for us…to watch you die if we're not there to watch your back that is…and I don't need any more death on my hands at the time. I just came to inform you of the situation since I've been told you can still hear despite all other senses being incapacitated. Goodnight Hisagi, I wish for you to wake up _after_ this battle." Toushirou droned.

"Unfortunately Taichou…we don't know _when_ I'll wake up. The nurses keep changing the date, some say three months, another says one month, and another even said I'll be up in one more week. And…I doubt I'll be up to help in this battle…I wish to say Goodbye to Tousen-san though…I wish I could at least. Matsumoto-san and the boys came by earlier this week…I heard all about what you've been doing to yourself Taichou…you won't be able to save Kuro-chan if you keep yourself from sleeping. It's good to hear that you guys have a plan, weapons, and people to start this fight though—maybe we can finally bring down Aizen and his _Army_." Shuuhei thought.

With that, Toushirou let out a sigh and bid his farewell once more before leaving. He arrived in the lobby to find an irritated Matsumoto, but nevertheless, the pair drove home and added small adjustments to their rescue plan. That night, a second set of blueprints were sent out to all gangs involved in said mission.

_Yakuza Mansion:_

_Ukitake's Quarters:_

"Otou-san, you called for me?" Toushirou asked as he entered the room.

"Ah Shirou-chan, I was afraid Matsumoto-san would forget that I wanted to see you." Ukitake smiled.

"No, I doubt she'd forget something _you_ ask of her. It is not the same for me unfortunately." Toushirou sighed.

"True, but she is a good person Shirou-chan, never forget that. Anyways, I wanted to speak with you about this rescue plan of…" Ukitake began.

"Please Otou-san; I will _not_ change my mind no matter _what_ the consequences are. I am willing to put my life on the line for Karin. If she's able to get out safely, then that's all that matters." Toushirou cut across.

"I am not here to dissuade you; I am here to wish you well. I can see how much she means to you, and I shan't be the type of father that stops his son from acting upon his heart. She has seen so much, and shed too many silent tears so I am only here to say: If you are to see her off, see her off with a smile." Ukitake lectured.

"O…O…Otou-san…I…I shall Sir. There is no reason why she has to shed tears, and if she does, then it is my job to wipe them away." Toushirou recited.

"I see you still remember your mother's favorite phrase. I am sorry I was…" Ukitake started.

"Do not blame yourself, it was Aizen's doing. He tricked us all and killed the only one who saw through his acts. I was weak back then, but I won't let history repeat itself. I've sworn to save Karin and if it costs me my life, then so be it." Toushirou declared.

"Your mother would be both proud and livid to hear such a speech from you at this age. I wish you well Toushirou; bring back Karin-chan please." Ukitake smiled.

"I will Sir; thank you Otou-san." Toushirou smiled.

_Thursday, Midnight:_

As expected, the Kuchiki Clan, Yakuza, and four other enlisted gangs appeared at the boundary of Hueco Mundo and infiltrated _Las Noches_ with little resistance. Despite the high-running skepticism, the group fanned out and began to search for Karin—no matter how long it took, no matter how many _Arrancar_ were killed, they _would_ be finding Karin.

_Within Las Noches:_

"Kawahara, Honda, and Aoba are to take care of any enemies in the Southern Hall; you are to follow Nel-san and provide her with any and all assistance. Gorou, Wakejima, and Ayazaki are to follow behind Yasutora; do not lose sight of each other. Matsumoto," Toushirou ordered, "you are to follow behind Madarame and Ayasegawa as usual. Your mission is to locate where Aizen keeps his ammunition and weapons; once found, take what you want then set it ablaze. Everyone on my team is to report all and any findings via cell phone."

"But Taichou, we're always _your_ backup. Why aren't…?" Yumichika began.

"Taichou, the only thing I demand is that you return _alive_. I don't care if you're missing an arm, have holes all over your body, and are severely disorientated; I want you _and_ Karin-chan to greet us all with smiles when this is over. Do you understand me Taichou?" Rangiku interrupted.

"Matsumoto…_Karin's_ life is at stake. That is the reason why we are here. Her life is my main concern; all other lives come second to hers…even my own. I won't stupidly waste my life, but I will not promise you something that I may not be able to keep." He replied.

"All right, before this turns any sappier, let's get moving. Karin-chan's not going to be kept in that cell now that we've broken in. Aizen's probably going to have someone move her, so let's fan out and start this search already." Nel commanded.

The Kuchiki, Yakuza, and four other enlisted gangs split apart and started their search. Although the gangs may have had skirmishes and disagreements in the past, they would all risk their lives for Karin. It's always said it's up to fate to decide who you battle, but it's your skills that decide the victor—everyone hoped their skills were better than average, because with anything _less_ than average, they would likely fight and _die_ trying.

_Toushirou:_

"Matsumoto, how long do you plan on following me?" Toushirou asked aloud.

"Mou Taichou, how did you know I was following you?" She asked as she emerged from the shadows.

"I felt someone tailing after me; when you didn't attack," He answered, "I deduced that it would only be you—you're the one to break rules more often than Madarame, Ayasegawa, and Hisagi."

"Hohoho, you know me so well Taichou. Even if you _assign_ me to watch someone _else_, it's my job to watch _your_ back. I'm here to…Taichou to the right!" She rambled.

Toushirou shifted over to the right slightly and missed a bullet by a few centimeters—or would have since it grazed him. He aimed his gun down the corridor and lined it up with the assailant's chest; he fired off three rounds, but missed each one because the target moved. The assailant was coming closer at a high speed, but thankfully Rangiku was prepared to take a few shots as well. She—amazingly—predicted the way her opponent would move and let loose a spray of bullets in their direction. She landed a hit in the assailant's neck, killing him instantly, but the fight was far from over—more enemies appeared soon after.

"Matsumoto, get ready…and make sure we kill them…_all_ of them." Toushirou whispered as he stood against her back.

"Hai Taichou, I'm ready when you are." She sang.

Shots rang out through the corridor and into bodies—mentally and physically—causing damage to both the Arrancar and Yakuza members. When the enemies' numbers dwindled, Toushirou and Rangiku chose to run instead of keep up with the fight. They split apart, causing the chasing group to split as well, hoping to finish off their attackers if they lowered the numbers by half.

"Matsumoto, you better come out of this alive…or it'll be docked from your pay." Toushirou whispered as he put a bullet in his last opponent.

He walked down a series of hallways, twisting and turning towards his destination—hopefully, because we really can't be too sure with these crazy hallways—and finally arrived, but met another obstacle as well: the _Quarantine Zone_ was blocked with four armed guards.

"I could easily take them out…but what if some of the cells themselves are filled with guards? I'd have to create a diversion of sorts to get them away from their posts. Dammit, Hisagi would be…no, it's no use _thinking_ about it, I have to put it into _action_. Wait, I ordered several smoke bombs from Zaraki-san." Toushirou thought as he crouched around the corner.

He flipped open a small pouch on his cargo pants and pulled out two smoke bombs. He launched them directly at the guards' faces, hoping to catch them off guard and was successful in his tries. The guards ran from the larger door which led to the _Quarantine Zone_ itself, leaving Toushirou an opportune moment to make a break-in.

_Throne Room:_

"Hmm, it seems as though the Queen's Knights are here to rescue her. Unfortunately they won't come out alive…especially not the one in _shining armor_. Gin," A voice commanded, "send Nnoitra Jiruga down to the _Quarantine Zone_ to…prevent any escapes that might occur; Hitsugaya-kun has broken through the doors and the other hostages are bound to try escaping."

"Sure thin' Aizen-Taichou. What's he gonna do if he sees Hitsugaya-kun tryin' ta' rescue Kurosaki-chan?" Gin asked.

"That is up to _him_ to decide." Aizen grinned.

"Oh Aizen-Taichou, you're so mean to the poor fell'a. I'll be back ta' watch since I've got no business wit' anybody out there." Gin smiled.

"I suggest you hurry then; movies like these do not wait for others." Aizen chuckled.

_Quarantine Zone:_

"Dammit, it's gonna be hard to find Karin if all these cells are pretty dark and look the same from the outside. If they had name plates, numbers, _something_ to help me…wait, was that…no, that's not her…dammit Karin where are you?" Toushirou mumbled to himself.

He wandered down the halls, peeking into each cell through the small window in the door until he heard boots clacking somewhere nearby. He stealthily ran around the corner and pressed himself against a wall to make him as invisible as possible—good thing he was wearing all white for this invasion. After the clacking passed, he breathed a sigh of relief and resumed his search…it was only when he heard a voice call out to him did he stop.

"Yo, I might've found what you're looking for." The voice snickered.

"No…" Toushirou whispered as he turned to look at the figure.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_

_Karakura High School:_

_Kid #1:_ "Hey Hanakari, where's Kurosaki? She's usually with you or the soccer team but she hasn't been here for almost a week."

_Jinta:_ "She's…uh…sick. Right, she was skateboarding and broke her ribs so she'll be staying away from here for a little while."

_Kid #2:_ "Wow, Kurosaki is seriously dangerous…no wonder lots of people fear her."

_Kid #3:_ "Heh, good to know my thoughts were wrong."

_Jinta:_ "What did you _think_ happened to her?"

_Kid #3:_ "I thought she was attacked by gang members & dragged off to be a hostage for that white-haired boyfriend of hers. He looks like a gangster so I thought that's what happened; he could be the leader of one gang and a hateful gang kidnapped her for ransom ya' know, like on TV."

_Jinta:_ "He has no idea how right he is."

_Sayo-chan:_ "Wow, that answer was _right on the money_. Maybe he needs to stop wathing so much television; it's not reality and people don't always get kidnapped.

_Jinta:_ "But, he's right ya' know. Wait, what if he finds out the truth by pretending o be a dectective!"

_Sayo-chan:_ "Just slip a sedative in his drink or food. It's simple to put people to sleep you idiot. Damn, and I thought _I_ was a _special case_. Anyways, thanks for tuning into: _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_."

~Ja Na Minna-san ^_^

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):**

As usual, I thank _Everyone_ who took the time to read/review this fanfic despit its rather lackluster ending (in my opinion). I hope to be producing more chapters-we're almost at the end obviously-so it should be better. The next one will be action-packed because well...it's rather obvious why it'll be action-packed. (Ha, not giving anything away to you guys!)

Oh yea, I've uploaded 5 new/revised chapters of _The Substitute Squad Captain_ so I should be posting them once I put the disclaimer, my notes, and all that good stuff. Ah yes, I wanted to know if I should put a _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_ in for that series as well. Please, I'll see what I can do about posting a poll on my profile...if I can.

Thanks once again for reading! *Bows in Appreciation*


	13. The Middle P1

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.**

I do sincerely apologize for the tardiness of this reply. I'm not going to give some excuse about schoolwork/life (we all know it gets in the way); losing my muse; or my parents' recent file for divorce. It may have been those, but I'm not really sure, so I'll throw those away and just make this apology. Vigorously Bows in Apology*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:** It seems as though there aren't any translations this time. I thought I put some, but they're surprisingly not here. If anyone finds one but I didn't catch it, please tell me. Thanks.

* * *

**I'm a Good Gangster**

_Recap:_

"_Yo, I might've found what you're looking for." The voice snickered._

"_No…" Toushirou whispered as he turned to look at the figure._

* * *

_The Middle Part 1:_

"Heh, how'd you like the picture I sent you? She was _real_ pretty wasn't she?" The voice sneered.

"Nnoitra Jiruga…" Toushirou growled lowly.

"Good, you know my name. Were you so hell-bent that you went and found out?" Nnoitra taunted.

"No. I know the names of all ten Espada. It is my _job_ to know all of this information. I know _many_ things about this gang—we are _enemies_ are we not?" Toushirou answered calmly.

"Che, I hate fuckers like you. Always with the 'business' talk. I don't fight with words; I fight…like this!" Nnoitra snapped.

He raised his gun and shot two bullets. They both embedded themselves into the wall, just grazing Toushirou's right ear. The latter dropped to the floor and rolled away, then hopped to his feet and ran. He needed to put distance between Nnoitra and himself for him to get the upper hand. Toushirou may have the blueprints to most of the layout, but that doesn't mean he'll be able to analyze the blueprints, memorize the twists and turns, and kill Nnoitra simultaneously. Unfortunately, Toushirou left the _Quarantine_ area, choosing to find a larger space to fight—the halls were much wider and the ceiling much higher.

"What, are you too afraid to shoot? I thought a _Prince_ would be a _brave_ person! Guess you're just a little snot-nosed brat with a title and a gun!" Nnoitra cackled.

"Where does he get these horrible insults? Honestly, it's not even making a _dent_ in my ego or pride…it simply makes him look foolish. Then again, he's not very intelligent to begin with." Toushirou thought as he turned a corner.

He swiftly turned a second corner and stealthily awaited Nnoitra's approach, listening to the loud stomps of the heavy boots. Toushirou's breath hitched when he realized the boots had gone silent, yet he figured that Nnoitra was still lurking about, trying to find him. He let out a breath before revealing himself and running down another hallway, passing Nnoitra as he did so. The man pursued Toushirou and fired at him, successfully getting Toushirou's side. Toushirou faltered a bit, but regained his balance as he turned another corner.

"Running about won't get me anywhere. He'll pursue me as long as he knows I'm alive. Hmm, I might be able to execute such a plan…but I'll need—isn't Matsumoto carrying smoke bombs? Yes, but…I have no clue where she is. Damn, I'll just have to go with my plan minus the smoke." Toushirou calculated.

Nnoitra cackled as he noticed Toushirou slowing a bit due to the injury, but let out a pained hiss as a ribbed dagger stuck fast into his thigh. He paid almost no attention to the wound, forgetting that a main artery was concealed within his thin thighs. Toushirou spun about, lifting from the ground for a moment and shot at Nnoitra. Nnoitra retaliated, hitting Toushirou in his leg, foot, and hip. Toushirou landed a couple of hits, both to Nnoitra's left hand. Toushirou drew another blade—a simple kitchen knife—to which Nnoitra laughed loudly, finding the utensil of little threat. Toushirou threw the knife, but it was only to serve as a distraction—Nnoitra took the bait. Nnoitra watched, for a fraction of a second, as the ineffective weapon whizzed by his head and clattered to the floor behind him. He suddenly felt a projectile enter between two ribs, tearing open his flesh and grazing his right lung; his thigh was still bleeding, albeit slowly. He pressed on, attempting to run faster, but the blood loss was taking its toll on him—his energy was quickly draining; he was _not_ invincible as he had always claimed himself to be. His body's incapability only fueled his anger; he shot about wildly, hoping to hit Toushirou in a vital area—he succeeded. Toushirou staggered forward as a bullet pierced his appendix. His previous wounds, coupled with the newly inflicted one were leaving him gasping for breath and on the edge of survival. Even though his vision was blurring at the sides, his body thankfully supplied him with more adrenaline and endorphins, enough to get him by. He turned one last time, lined his gun up with Nnoitra's head and pulled the trigger.

_Aizen:_

"Hmm, it seems that Nnoitra is simply toying with Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen commented.

"Aizen-sama…what do you wish for us to do with the prisoner?" Menoly asked.

"Shall we move her to a different cell?" Loly questioned.

"No, you may leave her here. She is unconscious is she not?" Aizen replied.

"Yes Sir." Menoly answered.

"Then leave her. She is of no threat to me. You may leave." He stated.

"Yes Sir." They chorused.

"Kurosaki Karin…you must be _very_ dear to Hitsugaya-kun if he is going _this_ far just to retrieve you from my grasp. Hmm, I wonder just how special you are. Then again, you _are_ the Queen to this game." He rambled.

"Shut the fuck up." Karin growled.

"Oh, so you were only _feigning_ unconsciousness?" He grinned.

"It's not that hard when those stupid chicks are too busy grumbling and ranting about how you," she scoffed, "shouldn't even be keeping me. They're too busy being obsessed with you and their thoughts to become Espada. In all honesty, they're not worthy of the position if they can't even detect someone feigning unconsciousness."

Karin stood from her position on the floor to sit before Aizen. She knew she was at a disadvantage; Ulquiorra had jabbed a needle in her neck and left her in her cell. How the hell Menoly and Loly found and retrieved her before Toushirou and his "cavalry" arrived was beyond her. Then again, she has no sense of time whilst being held within the walls of Las Noches. She adjusted her wrinkled and bunched clothes and refitted her boots before posing a question.

"Exactly why am I _here_? If anyone in Toushi's gang—no doubt Ichi-nii and a few others—is smart enough to realize I'm no longer in my cell, won't they come here?" She inquired.

"They may, but do you think I would simply _allow_ them to come here?" He asked.

"No. But let's say…they're strong enough to get past a bunch of your members, what're you gonna do then?" She quizzed.

His mouth, a usual coy and cocky smile, befitting his God-complex, turned into a sour and irate frown. His brows knitted slightly and his posture became rigid. His eyes narrowed as they gazed down upon Karin, _daring_ her to repeat or pose another question such as that.

"Oh, looks like someone's angry. Wait, I thought the great Aizen Sosuke doesn't _get_ angry. Isn't he some Godly being? Oh sorry, he's just a human…like the rest of us!" She taunted.

"You, Kurosaki Karin, only complicate your situation. You are merely a bargaining piece, but I can hand you over to your brother, friends, and Hitsugaya-kun dead." He threatened.

"Go ahead." She snorted.

"Aizen-sama, Kurosaki Ichigo is currently engaged in battle with Ulquiorra. It appears that Szayel is being attacked by Abarai Renji and two other unidentified persons. Wonderweiss and Tousen-sama are nowhere to be found; the same can be said for Ichimaru-sama." A voice reported.

"What of Kuchiki Rukia, Madarame Ikkaku, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Ayasegawa Yumichika?" Aizen inquired.

"Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san are currently unaccounted for—" The voice answered.

"Ha! Figures, they're constantly running around. You'll find them soon enough though. They're always looking for a fight, well, Ikkaku is." Karin interrupted.

"Matsumoto Rangiku is following after an unknown Arrancar. It appears that a previous Espada has infiltrated Las Noches as well. At this moment," the voice continued, "we are processing a camera's gathered information and running it through the database."

"Hmm, report all positions of the Espada once all are located. In addition, the Fracción of all Espada are to be accounted for as well." Aizen ordered.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The voice replied.

"Hmm, I say out of your ten Espada, Nnoitra's gonna die, that Szayel—the one with the pink hair right?—freak, those twins…the ones with creepy voices, and tribal paint freak. They're all gonna die." Karin listed.

"Oh? And, if I may, do you believe that?" Aizen mused.

"Nnoitra's pissing Toushi off to no end, that's not good for his health. If the _pink-freak_ is fighting Renji and two other people, he's done for once all his gadgets and drugs are done. Those twins…someone's gonna shoot them just to shut them up if they start giggling. Hell, Ulquiorra shot one of them because they didn't shut up. And tribal paint man, he's too damn cocky and he'll end up slipping up. Cocky people tend to get ahead of themselves; he'll slip up because he's not you." Karin explained.

"Why do you believe _I_ will not die?" He grinned.

"I didn't say that. You won't die even though you're the cockiest bastard I've ever met. You won't die…yet…because you've got other people out there fighting _for_ you. And, if you try escaping, you won't be able to see Toushi's face when you're busy humiliating him and using me as your bargaining chip. Not to mention, if you try escaping, it'll look cowardly and then everyone will mock you." She answered.

"You are much smarter than you appear." He complimented.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." She smirked smugly.

"Oh, and pray tell, who is your teacher?" He questioned.

"That, Aizen, is a secret." She whispered.

"Ah, we all must withhold secrets. No matter, it is insignificant to my cause." He scoffed.

"Oh yea, I've been meaning to ask." She mentioned.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You got any food? I'm seriously hungry…you got any water or something else to drink?" Karin inquired.

"You have very little fear do you not?" He sighed.

"Well, I learned that from the best to be honest." She commented.

"Is that another secret?" He snorted.

"Yea, unfortunately. But as you said, we've all got secrets…and it's not significant to your plan." She retorted.

"I shall send for a meal for us both." He announced.

"Sweet, thanks." She smiled.

_Nel:_

"Grimmjow." Nel greeted.

"Nel?" He inquired.

"Who the hell else has my hair color and all these freckles on my face?" She scoffed.

"Calm down, it's just a reflex. What do you want? I'm napping." He snapped.

"You're napping…Las Noches is being invaded if you were unaware." She spat.

"Are you defending or attacking Aizen?" He questioned, rolling onto his side.

"Attacking. Why?" She asked.

"If you're after him, why are you waking _me_ up? I need some sleep. Go bother someone else." He answered impatiently.

"You sound like Stark." She giggled.

"I've been shooting with him. It's contagious." He joked.

"Do you know where I can find _him_?" She questioned.

"He's probably sleeping where he always does." He replied.

"You're both lazy-asses. I'll bet Lillinette is kicking his ass right now." She sighed.

"Good for him. Che, bringing his little sister along would only bring trouble, but he didn't listen to anyone. Now he has to deal with the consequences." He grumbled.

"Wow, you've broadened your vocabulary." She teased.

"Was I an idiot before?" He snarled.

"Sort of, did you start reading?" She asked, gesturing to a bookshelf in his room.

"Yea, what's it to you?" He spat.

"Nothing, I'm just making an observation. So, are you with us or against us?" She demanded.

"I'm on no one's side. Before you ask Stark," he informed, "he'll only fight for Aizen if he can guarantee Lilinette's safety. Stark told him when he joined: he'll only fight if Aizen can guarantee Lilinette's safety. If Aizen can't guarantee it this time, then he won't fight with or against anyone. He'll probably just slip out in the midst of chaos and whatnot."

"So, with you and Stark, hopefully, out of the picture, that leaves seven Espada left." She mumbled.

"We're only two people Nel. There should be _eight_ other Espada left." He corrected.

"I killed Numero Nueve." She informed.

"Couldn't handle their laughing?" He laughed.

"I don't think _anyone_ can handle their laughs. I don't even think Aizen cared much for them in the beginning. They're assholes anyway. They're cocky like Aizen, but that damn laugh makes you want to kill them on top of that laugh." She explained.

"Well, then there _are_ only seven Espada left. You should head for Stark to see if he's leaving or staying. Make sure you're prepared for a fight though. He knows you were sent off…not all of the truth…so if he's fighting for Aizen, he won't hesitate to shoot." He warned.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to die. I've still got so many things I need to do. Besides, we're supposed to be ordering in tonight." Nel laughed.

"_That's_ her reason for—never mind, it'll only hurt my mind." Grimmjow grumbled.

_Ikkaku & Yumichika:_

"You guys aren't bad shots." Ikkaku complimented.

"Thanks. It comes with our history." Sanji Wakejima smirked.

"How long have you been part of a gang?" Yumichika asked.

"Well, we started out in the American Army to be honest. We got shipped over to Japan and liked it. Yea we're Japanese, but we were born in America, so actually, we're foreigners. We later—" Kuroko explained.

"So you guys were part of the Army?" Ikkaku interrupted.

"Yea." Sanji answered.

"That's all I needed. Let's move." Ikkaku scoffed.

"You know, he reminds me of Lieutenant Jeffrey." Sanji whispered.

"No shit. That's what I thought when I saw his bald—" Kuroko agreed.

"I'm _not_ bald! My head is _shaved_!" Ikkaku roared.

"Temper Ikkaku, mind your temper. It could cost us our position." Yumichika chided.

"Our positions were cost once the alarms sounded. There are cameras all over this place. It's in all places, even the Espada rooms. Aizen demanded that Szayel place cameras everywhere so he can see everything that goes on. He gets rid of any and all traitors and those who might be a threat to him. That's how it goes when you're here." Sanji informed.

"You guys were once Arrancar too huh?" Ikkaku snorted.

"Yea, but we got our tattoos covered. We didn't join of our own volition. We said we screwed up when we first got here right? Well, we got jobs, but then Aizen's freaks busted in and we chased after them, like the crazy Americans we are, and got forced into staying with them. We got away easily, considering we weren't of much use to Aizen…until he later found out what we previously did. He'll probably be _pissed_ when he sees us again. We destroyed a _lot_ of his shit over the years. Lots of his dealers suddenly went missing and so did the drugs. Don't worry though; we only sell 'em, not smell 'em." Sanji revealed.

"Ah!" Yumichika screamed.

"What?" Kuroko shouted.

"That crazy fucker's blood is all over my scarf! This is cashmere! This is horrible! That ugly fucker should be glad he's already dead because if he _wasn't_, he'd be dead _now_! We're going to find _more_ Arrancar and destroy their faces." Yumichika ranted as he stormed down the hall.

"Is he always like that?" Sanji questioned.

"24/7." Ikkaku sighed.

"He's the reason why you wear makeup?" Kuroko snickered.

"Yea, but I've grown accustomed to wearing it. Come on, let's go chase after him before he paints the damn walls red and then gets himself killed due to his carelessness." Ikkaku said.

"Wow, Kuro-chan was right." Kuroko smiled.

"What'd she say?" Ikkaku demanded.

"That you two care for each other more than anything in the world. You two stay out of each other's fights, but you'd kill someone if they killed one of you. You guys are too cute." Sanji laughed.

"What are you, a girl? Guys don't use the word cute unless they're talking to their girlfriends or kids." Ikkaku snorted.

"Yuzu-chan said you guys were cute." Sanji informed.

"Tell Kuro-chan I wholly agree with Yuzu." Ikkaku coughed.

"Don't worry; no one goes against Yuzu while Karin's around…not even Ichigo." Kuroko comforted.

"Your face is disgusting! You're burning my eyes! I'll kill you!" Yumichika screeched from another hall.

"Good God, is his prettiness all he—no, you already answered that." Sanji sighed.

"Sanji, did you mark those four down?" Kuroko asked.

"Yea, why?" Sanji retorted.

"Those were Fracción of Barragan-san." Kuroko answered.

"Heh, we got those punks back good didn't we?" Sanji grinned evilly.

"Hell yea." Kuroko agreed.

_Rukia & Matsumoto:_

"Isn't this nice? A girls' party." Rangiku beamed.

"Yes. We don't have to hear how many Arrancar the guys have killed. We don't have to hear Ichigo drone on and on about how much he wants to kill Aizen and Hitsugaya-san. I understand him ranting and raging about Karin, but the other things…he can just shut up about." Rukia babbled.

"I agree. I'm thankful I'm not with Yumichika and Ikkaku today. Yumichika's probably destroying someone because blood tainted his clothes or, God forbid, his new cashmere scarf." Rangiku added.

"I can see lots of blood being spilt if _anything_ taints his scarf." Rukia giggled.

"So can I…that's why I'm glad I'm not around him. I swear, you'd wonder if he was a girl if not for him attending school with me. Ah, drunken friends are the best form of entertainment ever." Rangiku laughed.

"Wow, he stripped while he was drunk?" Rukia questioned in disgust.

"Yes. He said something like 'everyone should see what a beautiful body _really_ looks like'. It was quite…disturbing to say the least." Rangiku answered.

"Ugh…that sounds disgusting." Rukia snorted.

"Wha' sounds disgustin'?" A voice asked.

"G—G—Gin?" Rangiku stuttered.

"Ichimaru Gin…" Rukia trailed off.

"Oh, Ran-chan…you don' look too happy ta' see me. Do ya' hate me now?" Gin greeted.

"It does not matter whether she hates you or not. You are an obstacle at this moment. Either move from our path or get mowed down in the process." Rukia growled.

"Oh Rukia-chan, why do ya hate m' so? Oh, now I 'member! I'm sorry fer all that back then. That was my firs' order o' business when I started workin' for Aizen." Gin rambled.

"I still have the scars…both mental and physical." Rukia snarled.

"I said I'm sorry." Gin repeated.

"Gin, move or we'll have to start something if you raise your gun to us." Rangiku stated, albeit slightly scared.

"Don' worry Ran-chan, I'm not here ta' kill ya'. I'm just passin' through. I had ta go take care o' some business. I'm done so I'm heading back ta' my room." Gin lied.

"I still don't trust you. My brother said you're a snake with the cunningness of a fox." Rukia snapped.

"Oh, the big bad Byakuya-kun thinks he's go' me all figur'd out huh? Sure, I'm cunnin' and a liar, but only when I need ta' be. There's no reason for me ta' lie unless it helps me. Ask Ran-chan, tha's what we lived by when we was young." Gin retorted.

"Matsumoto-san…?" Rukia whispered.

"It's true. We did it for the sake of our safety, to keep our friendship, and it was our password for our hideaway." She sniffled, a tear falling from her eye.

"Aww Ran-chan, don' cry. Ran-chan, you'll make me cry too." Gin cooed.

"A snake like you has no heart. You betrayed your friends, Matsumoto-san especially, and you still expect us to believe you." Rukia growled.

"Believe what'cha want, I really don' wan' Ran-chan to cry." Gin sighed.

"You should have not made the decision to be in league with Aizen then." Rukia snorted.

"It was a better choice. I's better here. The only thin' missin' is Ran-chan…but she won' leave Hitsugaya-kun." Gin defended.

"Liar!" Rukia yelled.

"Ichimaru-sama, get down!" A voice hollered.

The man swiveled around to see an Arrancar running towards the trio at a fast pace. He watched, as if all happened in slow motion, the Arrancar jump before him and shoot both Rangiku and Rukia down. Although Rangiku was wearing a vest, it did not protect her chest (that'd be an extremely large vest; I doubt they make bulletproof vests _that_ big). She fell backwards, Rukia soon following after her, but unlike Rangiku, Rukia's vest protected her. The Arrancar, believing they had killed or at least incapacitated the women, turned to receive praise from Gin, but was met with the barrel of a gun.

"I—I—Ichim—?" The Arrancar stuttered.

Gin pulled the trigger before the Arrancar could even finish their sentence. Though he was part of Aizen's gang, he still held a love and affection towards Rangiku—killing her while she was in his sight was _unacceptable_ no matter whom—even Aizen despite his allegiance to the man—it was.

He scurried over to Rangiku's bloody figure, but was quickly blocked by Rukia. She glared at him, daring him to even take a step closer. Although she felt no killer's intent or ill will emanating from the man, Rukia was not about to let her defenses fall for a ploy or allow Gin—as if he would—kill Rangiku.

"I'm not here ta kill—" Gin began.

"Even if you say that, I can't be certain and simply let my defenses drop. Leave this area and I shall tend to her wounds. You are in no position," Rukia interrupted, "as long as you are in league with Aizen, to assist us, even if Matsumoto-san is a dear friend. Leave now, Ichimaru."

"Kuchiki Rukia…if she dies, I _will_ kill ya then send yer body back ta yer brother wrapped in a bow. Unfort'nately, he'll have ta put ya back t'gether 'cause if she dies, you'll be chopped up…while yer still breathin'." Gin threatened.

"I would expect Ichigo to do the same if he was in your place and I was in Matsumoto-san's place. I shall be watching you as you walk away. The slower you walk, the more blood oozes from her wound." Rukia said.

Gin glared one last time at Rukia's figure before walking away, briskly, as his anger spiked and worry worsened. He turned a corner and killed three Arrancar before continuing down the hall, heading for Aizen's domain. He would demand a screen switched to Rukia and Rangiku simply to check if Rukia was assisting Rangiku and Rangiku was not in critical condition.

_Renji, Chad, Kawahara:_

"Fuck, this bastard just won't die!" Renji yelled.

"I agree." Chad replied.

"Hmm, he seems to like smoke a lot. I guess. We should go around the smoke." Kawahara thought.

"Fucking coward, fight like you mean it! You're such a damn coward!" Renji roared.

"Oh, I apologize that your brutish mind is too feeble to understand the ways of complex strategies and the way higher level intelligent minds process things. Unfortunately, you are at a disadvantage considering you are of lesser intelligence." Szayel mocked.

"Who the hell babbles like that in the middle of a shootout?" Renji grumbled.

"Yasutora-san, do you have any flash bangs?" Kawahara asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes. Will they be of any use?" Chad questioned.

"Yep. I think I've analyzed this guy's strategy." Kawahara replied.

"Then you shall be the leader for this mission." Chad decided.

"Um, maybe Abarai-san should remain the leader. He provides a good distraction for my plan. If I die, please do not go after me." Kawahara whispered before running off deeper into the lab.

Chad and Renji also split up, hoping to confuse and complicate Szayel's plans. Szayel growled lowly as he ran to his computer to activate his numerous cameras and infrared lasers. From there, he would modify his plan slightly, and kill the "nuisances" as he had deemed them.

"Hmph, never doubt those of a higher level of intelligence simply because we fight with minds rather than actions." Szayel muttered to himself.

Before he could finish entering data into his computer, a flash bang rolled behind him. Unfortunately for him, he had very little time to run away, but succeeded in doing so anyways. Though he avoided the blast, the effects still lingered, disorientating him and blackening his vision. He blindly groped around for a hard surface while the other hand gripped his gun. He cursed inwardly, forgetting the capabilities of "nuisances" despite their lack of intelligence. Brutes may have little intelligence compared to a genius such as him, but they had an advantage over being able to use an enemy's weakness against them in a fight—dammit, "nuisances" or rather, "Neanderthals" possessed _some_ form of intelligence when it regarded strategies. Before he knew it, Kawahara was standing before him, gun pointed directly at his skull.

"It's over Arran—" Kawahara began.

"Thank you, Lumina." Szayel smiled.

"Yay!" Lumina giggled.

Three more shots were heard and Lumina dropped to the ground. Szayel chanced a glance around the corner and saw the bodies of two assistants strewn across the floor, covered in blood and numerous colors of powders—Szayel's drugs.

"You damned disgusting beasts! You _dare_ destroy the fruits of my labors? I will show you the advantages a scientific genius such as myself possesses when given the proper tools!" Szayel yelled.

"Yea and I'll show you how great a nuisance can destroy someone's place." A gruff voice snorted.

Szayel had calculated, in a fraction of a second, the position of his opponent and made a difficult decision. Having already pulled his gun from his holster, Szayel was prepared to shoot his assailant—he dropped to the floor, rolled some, and pulled the trigger. The assailant, Renji, as he identified, stumbled back as he nursed a wound in his abdomen. Renji snarled and hissed in pain, but did not lose sight of his target just as Byakuya had trained him. Unfortunately, Byakuya's tutoring helped very little in his current predicament—his one hand was already broken, he had numerous flesh wounds, his vision was blackening, and he was bleeding profusely from his abdomen. He bit back a yelp of pain as he gripped his wound and tried to apply pressure, but that gave Szayel another window of opportunity. Renji toppled backwards as Szayel kicked his ankle. Szayel proceeded to follow through with his new plan: kill Renji, and then search for Chad with his cameras and lasers. Szayel towered over Renji, snickering at the man's "pathetic" state. Szayel smirked, raised his gun, and a gunshot resounded through the maze-like lab.

"Heh thanks Chad." Renji breathed.

"No problem." Chad replied.

Szayel's blood leaked from his mouth before he stumbled to the side and fell to his knees. Renji scoffed, despite his slowly fading vision, and aimed his gun at Szayel's temple. He quickly pulled the trigger and watched as the scientist and drug maker fell forward, his blood pooling about his body. Chad walked over to Renji and helped the man to his feet, and then both lumbered over to a spare operating table placed haphazardly near Szayel's large computer. Equipped with gauze and tape, Chad began to clean and bandage Renji's wound as best he could without further injuring the man. When finished, both men looked over at Kawahara's corpse with forlorn expressions, silently mourning the death of a comrade—he didn't know Karin very well, but still opted to assist in her retrieval and in an effort to destroy _Aizen's Army_. They heard he bore a grudge towards the gang for tearing his small town apart—they didn't blame him holding a grudge for so long.

"I think we should move." Renji mentioned.

"Ah, even with your wounds, we should move. I will collect Kawahara-san's body. You focus on reaching the door and checking for any enemies still hiding within this lab." Chad ordered.

"Got it. We should set this place on fire so Aizen can't sell all these drugs to make a profit and build up another gang if and when we destroy this place. Besides, if we burn this place down, maybe the rest of this place will too." Renji suggested.

"I, in all honesty, believe the man would have made the walls fireproof. Whether he sprayed it upon the walls or built it of such material, I doubt setting this place on fire would do much good. It's worth a try though." Chad replied.

"Yea, I'll set it on fire anyways. Come on, we're almost to the door." Renji urged.

The two reached the doors and pushed them open. Renji saw a container of powder and supposed it would be a good accelerant. He revealed a lighter from his left pocket and set it ablaze. He dumped more containers of similar powder upon the floor and set those ablaze as well. Soon enough, most of the equipment—vials, beakers, various tools, chemicals—were burning brightly, the fire's light dancing upon the walls and creating an even eerier appearance.

"Come on, let's move." Renji grunted.

_Toushirou:_

Toushirou lay on the ground, his blood mixing with Nnoitra's—Toushirou had been able to land the shot, but not quite where he desired. The bullet had passed through the man's head, but at an odd angle, no longer a fatal shot. Even so, blood began to seep from the man's head. Coupled with the many injuries and extreme blood loss, Nnoitra was on the verge of dying prior to Toushirou shooting his last bullet. Now, all Toushirou was worried about was surviving long enough to see Karin leave the area alive—it didn't matter if _he_ died, he just needed _Karin_alive. He painstakingly sat up, groaning and hissing as his skin stretched and bones cracked. He had managed to wrap rolls of gauze about his larger wounds, but left the flesh wounds for later as he knew they be off little hindrance and scab over soon enough. He rose from his seat on the floor, but fell to the ground, still lightheaded and uncoordinated to stand. He kneeled there for a few moments, before his eyes widened as he felt cool metal on the back of his scalp.

* * *

_Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles:_

_Toushirou:_"Really? I'm going to get shot _execution_ style & _die_ before I get Karin? What kind of sick author are you?"

_Sayo-chan:_ "Hey, don't blame me for your misfortunes. I'm not the one holding the gun."

_Toushirou:_"You may not be holding the gun, but you're the one writing the story."

_Sayo-chan:_"Yes. I'm very well aware of this. Thank you for stating the obvious. But, as I said: I'm not the one holding the gun.

_Ikkaku: _"So, who _is_ holding the gun?"

_Yumichika: _"Are they more beautiful than I am?"

_Sayo-chan: _"Um...I'm not sure yet. I didn't think about giving the shooter a name..."

_Karin: _"Can we get this over with. I'm tired of walking around in handcuffs & shackles."

_Sayo-chan:_"Holy damn, I forgot you existed!"

_Entire Cast: _"How did she forget the hostage/main character still existed?"

_Sayo-chan: _"Hey, I'm allowed to forget things...sometimes."

_Entire Cast: _"But she's one of the two main characters!"

_Sayo-chan: _"Shut up before I write you all off. Ahem, where was I?"

_Ichigo: _"About to tune out."

_Sayo-chan: _"Right! Thanks for tuning into _Sayo-chan's Chara Squabbles_! Bye-Bye!"

~Ja Ne Minna-san ^_^

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN):**

As usual, I thank **EVERYONE** for reading (maybe reviewing?) this fanfic. I'll seriously be amazed if people still pay attention to this thing. Thanks to those who still pay attention to it. Big thanks to **theryn **for messaging me to do it. I really appreciate that!

Thanks once again for reading!

**Bows in Apology & Appreciation**


End file.
